The ones who lived
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: What if Harry was a demigod? What if he has a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

James stood at the window of the him he lived in the last nine years, of where he has been hiding. Unlike ten years ago of where he had been hiding from Voldment, he is now hiding because people thought he died in that confront meant with Voldment. Even Voldment had thought he was died, but that was not true for his father had protected him from being killed. He remembers that night all too well, a night that in so many ways had destroyed his life, though in a way it didn't. For all four of them had lived though it and it was only because of the fact that the gods had helped him though the night or his mother had help him. James closed his eyes as he thought back to that night, back to the news that Lily had gave to him before Voldment had come.

_"James, I was going to tell you sooner about this."_

_"Why not tell me before we were married?"_

_"I wasn't sure of how you would react than, I was worried that you wouldn't go though the wedding if you known. Besides the marriage is mortal bound not godly bound." James had sat down and looked at Lily, thinking of what she told him that she was one of the Greek goddess, Demeter. James, unlike anyone else at Hogwarts, knows about the Greek gods, goddess and the demigods for he was a demigod himself and it was something that he never told anyone about. At camp Halfblood, he never told anyone, but Chiron, that he was a wizard and it was the same with Dumbledore, for Dumbledore know that that he was a demigod._

_"I would have gone though it, lily, you should know that I am a demigod. For I had been in camp half since I was ten. Since I had got my Hogwarts letter that I had be going back and forth till I married you." Lily smiled and hugged him, before she could say anything that the door was blasted open. James pushed Lily towards Harry's and Emily's bedroom._

_"Take Harry and Emily away from here and keep them safe. I'll distract."_

_"James, no, you would. . . " James was running to the door and he yelled._

_"Run, keep them safe." He took a look as Lily went to their children's room. He raised his wand when he got to the door and saw Voldment standing there with his own wand. Suddenly there was a bright green light and he fell to the floor, as he fell to the door that he heard his mother's voice telling him that he will be all right. After a while, James had opened his eyes, honestly he had expected to see the underworld but that was not what he was seeing at the moment. It was the night sky filled with stars, James had to blink a few times to make sure he was alive. Though the pain he was feeling was more of the source of telling him that he was very much alive. James sat up slowly and looked around, he gasp at the sight that was before him. The house was utterly destroyed, than a thought had cross his mind, he run towards to the room of where Emily and Harry was._

_When he reached there that he saw Lily's body laying there, but Harry wasn't in what was left the crib. Not only that but Emily wasn't in her crib either, he wondered what happen to them, he lowered himself to his knees. He was right by Lily, knowing her was a goddess that she couldn't be killed and that she was at least knocked for who knows of how long. Just as he lowered himself to the ground that he heard a baby cry, he looked around and than it had come again. James got up and over to the sound, he stopped when he notice not far from the room and somewhat hidden was Emily. She was crying, James knelt down and picked up and started to rock her, she started to calm down. After a while she had stopped crying and looked up at him with her brown eyes, as he looked at her more carefully that he saw a lighting shape scar on her forehead. Just than Lily had moved and stood up, she looked over at him before coming over to him and Emily. Lily had gasp when she saw the lighting shape scar on the forehead._

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"I am not sure. Maybe we could talk to Dumbledore?" As he spoke that Lily had looked around the room._

_"Where's Harry?"_

_"I don't know." Unexpectedly a voice had come from behind them._

_"James, Lily?" Both turned around and was face to face with Sirius._

_"Yes, Sirius. It's us." Sirius had reached out and touched James' face before looking at Lily and than Emily before he spoke._

_"How?" Before they could say anything that they heard yelling that he was over there. Sirius looked panicked. Before either one could say anything that lily had grabbed both James' hand and Sirius' hand before Apparated. When she did that, that he made sure Emily was still in his arms, after a moment that the sensation had stopped that James opened his eyes and gasp at what was before him. It was Halfblood hill, James looked at the other two, Lily was gone but Sirius was still there and he was looking around. Sirius had turned around before he had looked back at James and spoke._

_"Where's Lily?"_

_"She is else where, don't worry about her. Come on though." James walked up the hill with Emily in his arms while Sirius followed quickly. Reaching the top that James had muttered under his breath giving permission for Sirius to enter the camp. When he did that, that he looked at Sirius of who had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at camp Halfblood. Than he spoke once more._

_"What is this place?"_

_"Camp Halfblood." They both turned around when they heard Lily, when he turned around that he notice that Lily's appearance had changed. Instead of having red hair that her hair was black and her green eyes were now brownbut other than that she hasn't changed._

_"Your hair and eyes?"_

_"I know they changed, I would explain but I can't right now. I am only here to tell you two one hunt. Since Sirius is hiding from something and everyone thinks we are died, it would be best if you two remain in this camp. I will come back to check on you two from time to time." With a green flash, Lily disappeared. James grasp Sirius' arms and they walked to the big house, as they walked towards the big house that James spoke._

_"First thing you need to know that neither Lily or myself really died, we were passed out for some time. Before I go on, have you heard about the Greek myths?"_

_"Of course, James. What's your point?" James stopped and looked at Sirius._

_"My point is that I am a demigod, a son of Amphitrite." Sirius looked him that showed him that Sirius doesn't believe, James went on. "I know it's hard to believe, but I am a demigod and the Greek gods are real. Not only so you know a demigod but you meet and know a Greek goddess."_

_"Who is this goddess I have meet?"_

_"Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, the fertility of the earth, and the seasons. But you would know her better as Lily Potter." Sirius was about ready to say something else but a new voice had called out._

_"James." They both look to the big as a centaur walked towards them, James ran over to him and hugged him while Sirius followed him. When James stopped hugging him that Chiron had looked over Sirius and spoke once more. "Wo are you?" James spoke before Sirius could say anything._

_"This is Sirius Black, my best friend from Hogwarts. Sirius this is Chiron the trainer of Heroes. This." James held up Emily. "Emily, my daughter, legacy of Amphitrite and daughter of Demeter and would be now known as the girl who lived." Emily had giggled and reached her arms toward Chiron of who took her from James and held her. Chiron had spoke._

_"While she looks more like her mother, but her eyes are a mix of yours and Demeter's." He looked at them both._

_"We better let you two live in the big house for now." James and Sirius followed Chiron up onto the porch and inside._

That was how he had come here, James and Sirius had never really left the camp and if they did it was only to make sure that they didn't go crazy. James had did figure out what happen with Sirius since than that Sirius was accused of killing Peter. James didn't believe that Sirius would kill Peter, after a couple of years of being here that they learned from Demeter that Peter had went into his Animagus and was in hiding. But she wasn't totally sure of which family that Peter was with though, at the moment it doesn't matter. Just than he heard running and he turned around to see his daughter run into the room followed closely by Remus Black. Yes, Sirius had a son, as a matter of fact, they found out Sirius had. As on shortly after they got into the big house for Chiron told them that the goddess Aphrodite had left them a baby boy a year ago an desk them to name him Remus James Black and it was that night that Aphrodite had showed herself to them and told them that Remus was Sirius was Remus' father. So naturally Emily and Remus had become the best of friends. Emily had went up to him and held out a green leave bracelet and she spoke.

"Look, dad. Mom had just gave this to me. It becomes a sword."

"Can I see it?" Emily tugged on the bracelet and it turned into a three foot blade. The blade was silver and was showing a science of spring, the hilt was green and it showed a picture of Demeter one side and on the other side was Mt. Olympus. There was an emerald in the hilt. James smiled, they were swords in the wizarding worlds but those were made by goblins, he has to admit that swords made by Hephaestus or his children were better than any goblin made swords. "That's a nice sword, but remember use it only in training and when you must." Emily nodded and and touched the emerald and it had become a bracelet once more, Emily and Remus had left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

James' pov

James stood on the porch along with Chiron and Sirius watching the campers train, among them was Remus and Emily, Remus turned eleven a couple of months ago while Emily turns eleven in two months. Ever since Remus had turned eleven that they expected Hogwarts letters to both Emily and Remus, but neither one had got a letter from Hogwarts. When Remus had turned eleven that both Sirius and James had told Emily and Remus about the wizarding world and that in truth that Remus was named after their other best friend, Remus Lupin. That Emily's name had come from one of James' relatives and it was a name that Demeter liked as well. James had even told Emily the story of how she got the lighting blot. Of which surprised both Emily and Remus and they also told her about Sirius' story as well as telling them that he was proven innocent later on because Emily's mother had sent in evidence that Peter was alive and was the one that killed the muggles. Even though Peter has not been found as of yet, not even James and Sirius know where Peter was.

Not only that but no one knows where Sirius was, of which Sirius and James don't mind at all. James had be worried that when Emily learned of what happen that it would go into her head, thankfully it hasn't gone into her head and she still remained the same Emily that he has come to love. As she trained with Remus that a sound had come from above, all the campers had stopped training and looked up. It sounded distant at first but as it grew louder that James and Sirius know what that sound was. Than two owls had come down from the sky and screech as they dropped two letters in front of Emily and Remus before flying away. No one moved for a few moments before one of the children of Athena had spoke.

"Why did Athena send a letter to those two with Owls, shouldn't she have sent Hermes." As the child of Athena had spoke that Remus and Emily had picked up the letters and started to open the letters. James had than spoke before Remus, Sirius or Emily could say anything.

"Those owls are not from Athena, they are from a school that Emily and Remus would be going to." James had took the list from Emily and spoke once more. "There is only one place to get all this, Diagon alley."

A month later, James, Sirius, Remus and Emily appeared in an alleyway and an old boot had drop from their hands. The four of them walked out of the alleyway, James had lead the way down the street after a couple of minutes that they stopped in front of the leaky cauldron. As the four of them had entered that Emily and Remus had looked around as they did so that the pub had suddenly went quiet. Everyone was looking at the four of them, Remus and Emily looked at everyone of who went silence, James could tell that Remus and Emily felt uncomfortable. Than Tom, the barkeeper had spoke.

"James Potter?"

"Yes, Tom, it's me. As well as Sirius." Everyone had greeted James and Sirius at once, after they had be greeted that Tom had looked at Remus and Emily.

"Emily Potter. I had thought you were found by muggles in Godric's Hollow." Suddenly Emily found herself shaking her hand with everyone in the leaky cauldron and it took another ten minutes before they had stopped shaking her hand. It was just as Emily shook the last person's hand that the door opened and two more people had entered. When they entered that Emily had went behind James while Remus had went behind Sirius, for one of the two was the biggest person that Emily and Remus had seen so far. That even included the children of Ares, for the man was twice as tall and big as a normal man and had wild black hair and dark eyes. However the other one was small compared the giant, he was small and skinny, he has jet black hair, bright green eyes and he has round glasses. Not only that the boy that was with Hagrid looks no more than ten or eleven years of age, without a doubt he was a first year student.

James could just make out a lighting bolt scar on the boy's forehead, even without the scar that James knew at once that the boy was with Hagrid was none other than Harry Potter. Not because of the scar but because Harry looks like him but with Lily's eyes, when Harry was born, names thought he would have had his eyes. He was surprised to see that Harry had the eyes of Lily or the appearance that Demeter had choose to be. Tom had recognize Harry Potter and Hagrid, Harry had got the same greeting as Emily did, another ten minutes that everyone had stopped shaking Harry's hand. So James and Sirius had went forward with Emily and Remus walking behind them both were still somewhat unsure of what to do other than follow their lead. When Hagrid saw them that he looked utterly surprised to see both of them in the leaky cauldron. James had spoke.

"Hey Hagrid."

"James, Sirius, I thought you were died or at least you might be. However I know I heard rumors that you both might have been alive, since after I left both Lily's and your bodies were gone. But we had no idea of where you were since you seem to have disappeared." Hagrid had directed the last part at Sirius, Sirius shrugged before he spoke.

"I was with James the whole time."

"Hagrid, who are this people?" It was Harry had spoke, Hagrid smiled before he spoke.

"Harry, I had told you the story of how you got the scar, but the thing I forget to tell you at some people thought your parents had someone lived though that night. As it happens one of those rumors to be true. For this is Sirius Black." Hagrid had pointed at Sirius. "He is your godfather and is is James potter your father." Harry looked surprised, james nodded and spoke.

"Yes, Harry, I am your father." It had looked if Harry was going to cry, he ran over to James and hugged him and hames had hugged Harry back. Hagrid had looked down at Emily and Remus, Sirius had pulled Remus out in front of him and James did the same with Emily. That was after Harry let go of James and James let go of Harry and James spoke once more. "That is Remus Black, Sirius' son. This is Emily Potter."

"So you were still there, I knew you were there from what I heard that you know who tried to kill you and Harry at the same time. But I had been unable to find you." James looked at his wristwatch and spoke.

"Hagrid, we better get going." So the six of them had left the leaky Cauldron and went to the back, it was Hagrid that tapped the bricks. Than the bricks had formed an archway that was big enough for Hagrid to fit though, as they walked though Diagon Alley that Emily, Remus and Harry were looking around.

Emily's pov

Emily couldn't stop looking around, a couple of times she had looked at Hagrid, honestly, Emily would have most likely got ready to be on the defense when she saw him. However her father had told her that there somethings that were similar between the wizarding world and the Greek world. However he told her that there was differences to, she never expected to see anything like Diagon alley or Hagrid. She never seen anything or anyone like Hagrid before, he looks like a giant, sort of, or even a cyclops. But he didn't have one eye though or the mist was tricking her but she doubted that very much. After a few minutes of walking between Remus and Harry that they had reached Gringotts. They had went inside and went to a goblin, Hagrid, her father and her godfather were talking to the goblin.

After a little while that they were lead to a door by one of the goblins and they took a cart down below. They were going fast, it was also like the one taxi service that the demigods could use if they have drachma. Thankfully she had been in that taxi enough times that the Gringotts cart didn't bother her much, just like it didn't bother Remus, her father or godfather. But her twin brother, Harry and Hagrid were a different matter all together. Harry seemed surprised and looked nervous, however Hagrid was different, he looked green and sick, of which seemed funny in a way. Finally the cart had stopped in vault and they had got out, the door opened to reveal the black vault. Both Remus and Sirius tok some money before they had went down further, than thy stopped at another vault and it was opened. To reveal wizarding money once again but this time it was the potter vault.

Than they had went to a third vault, when the door had open, she expected something to be in there, she wasn't sure what though. When the vault was opened that she thought it was empty till she saw the small package, Emily looked at the package as Hagrid picked it up and ask not to tell anyone about the package. Than they had went back into the cart, some time later that they were on the steps of Gringotts. Hagrid had went to the leaky cauldron to get a drink while James and Sirius had took the three of them around Diagon Alley to but their Hogwarts supply. All three of them couldn't help but amazed as they went to the different shops, both Emily and Remus couldn't believe their eyes. They both have see things that would baffle the mortals or muggles depending on one looks at it. Considering that they lived in camp Halfblood their whole life, but they never seen anything like this before.

One of the last things that they had done was get a pet and the pets were birthday presents from their had got a snowy owl, Remus had got a tawny owl and Emily got an eagle owl. The last stop that they had was Ollivanders. When they were inside that Emily looked around, it was a small shop and there was only one chair, but none of them had sat down. There was a bunch of rows of shelves that had long thin boxes lined on the shelves, Emily looked at the thin boxes. She figured those were wands, different kinds of wands from what she understand from her father about the wizarding world. Than a voice had spoke behind Emily, Remus and Harry, making all of them jump and turn around. "I wondered when I see you two here." Than stood a man, Emily gathered that this was Ollivander, the owner of the shop.

He had ask them of which arm they use and all three of them use their right arm and he started measure them and than he had went to get some ands. As Ollivander pulled some wands that Emily notice the measure tape was measuring by itself of which was weird. After a few moments that Ollivander had told the measure tapes to stop of which they fell to the floor. He had first let Harry try a wand before he handed that wand down to each of them in turn. It didn't take long for a wand to pick Remus, of which was a blackthron wand with a dragon heart string that was ten inches and supple. After about another twenty wands that Emily found hers, a maple wand with a Phoenix feather, seven inches and it was quite whippy. When sparks flew out of her wand that Ollivander had said curious and repeated it as he tried to find a match for Harry.

After a while that he had handed Harry a holly wand with a Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Sparks had flew from the wand of which made Ollivander happy, like when Emily's and Remus' wand had found them. But than he said that it was even more curious, he kept saying it as he wrapped the wands, than Emily had ask him what was so curious. He looked up at her and spoke. "It's curious, that you and your brother are destined for these wands. For I remember every wand I had ever sold, I never use the same animal for the core expect one and he gave me three. Two of which reside in your wand and the other in Harry's wand, their brother's wand was the wand that gave you two that scar." Ollivander had pointed at their scar as he spoke. Both Emily and Harry looked at each other with surprise, than they had paid for their wands and left Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Harry was her twin brother, he couldn't come with them to Camp Halfblood. However after talking with Chiron that it was decided that Emily would go back with Harry for the rest of the summer. When they reached their supposed aunt and uncles that Emily wished at once that she was back at camp. For the next month Harry and told her that this was the best treatment he got from their uncle and aunt of which surprised Emily. Harry had told her what it was like for him for the last ten years while she told him about camp halfblood. harry really wanted to go and seen it, ye both know that their father was going to ask if Harry could stay at camp halfblood for the last month for the next few years. Since Harry was a demigod and was aware of it, but for that month, Harry couldn't go there mainly because their father needed to be sure that Dumbledore knew about it and was all right Harry being there. Their room was small and it as hard to walk around with two beds in there, when smelter first had around that Sirius had come to get them before their uncle and aunt could stop him.

They had meet up with their father and Remus at the end of the street and they used a portkey to get to Kings cross. They had put their things on a trolley and walked to Platform nine and three quarters. When they reached nine and ten that Emily, Remus and Harry were confused, they kept following their fathers till they reached one of the archways. Emily's father told them of how to get on the Platform, Emily had went first and she run towards the archway and than she went though and turned up on a different platform of which was platform nine and three quarters. Remus, Harry and their fathers followed closely, the three of them walked down the platform to find seats. As they walked that they past a family of red heads, four boys a girl and a mother, from the sounds of it, that the mother was telling some of them off. It wasn't till they reached end of the train that they found an empty compartment, as Emily tried to get hers inside that two of the red hairs had come over and helped her as Remus and Harry pulled Harry's on board.

"Thanks." When they had manage to put her trunk on the rack that Harry and Remus were bringing in Remus' trunk. It was than that she notice that the two red hairs were twins. One of them had spoke.

"No problem." Emily pushed back some of her bangs because they were sticking to her forehead and Harry had just down the same thing.

"Blimey, aren't you. Are they?" One twin said.

"They must be." The other one said.

Both Harry and Emily said. "Who?" Than the twins had chorus.

"Emily and Harry Potter." Emily had than spoke.

"On them. Yeah, we are Emily and Harry Potter. This is Remus Black." The twins looked over at Remus, one of the twins had spoke.

"Are you related to Sirius Black?"

"He is my father." Before the twins could say anything that they were being called.

"Fred and George!"

"Coming!" The set of twins, apparently Fred and George had said goodbye and left. The three of them had sat down and the voices and the red hair family reached their ears. As Fred and George told the rest of who they meet that their fathers had come over and told them goodbye and good luck. After a couple of minutes that the train was off, they were finally going, Emily was happy, from what her father had said that Hogwarts was a fun place. Remus was happy for the same reason, Harry, on the other hand, was happy to get away from their aunt and uncle. After a few minutes of being on the train that the door to the compartment had opened up to reveal one of the red head boys. He was tall and looked their age, he has a dirt smudge on his nose, than he spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" He pointed to the seat next to Harry. Harry had spoke.

"No, we don't mind." When the red head had put his trunk on the rack and sat down that the twins, Fred and George had opened the door and told Ron about the spider one of their friends have. Ron just mumbled no than one of the twins spoke to Emily, Remus and Harry.

"I don't think we introduce ourselves. We are Fred and George Weasley and this is our younger brother Ron. Well we got to go." Than they left. Than Ron had spoke.

"Are you two really Emily and Harry Potter." They pulled their hair back from their foreheads to reveal the lighting bolt scar. "Wow. Do you two remember . . " Harry had spoke.

"Just some green light that is all."

"The same goes for me too, however I saw at least two other green light."

"I heard you two went to live with Muggles." Harry had told him about the Dorsey's while Emily and Remus told him about camp Halfblood. Ron couldn't believe that there was a camp for demigods, not only that but Remus, Emily and Harry were one though Emily and Remus had ask Ron not to say anything about it. As a matter of fact they had made him swear on e river Styx not to tell anyone at Hogwarts about the Greek world. After a while that a lady's with a trolley had ask if they wanted anything, Emily, Remus and Harry got a bunch of different kinds of wizarding candy. During the rest of the trip, that a girl had come in asking if anyone seen a lost toad as well as a round face boy asking the same question. Wen they were getting closer to Hogwarts that a pale face boy had entered with two of huge boys. Though Emily had a feeling that if those two were demigods that they would be sons of Ares. The pale face boy had than spoke.

"From the rumors, it is said that Emily and Harry Potter are in this compartment." He had looked at Harry and Emily just as Emily spoke.

"Yes." The pale face boy notice that Emily and Harry were looking at the other two boys.

"That's Crabbe and this is Goyle. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron had couched of which sounded like a snigger. Draco had turned and looked at him. "You think my name is funny do you. I don't need to ask you for yours, red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." He looked back at Emily and Harry before he went on. "You two see that there are other wizarding families that are better than others. You don't go messing with the wrong sort." He looked at Ron when he said that. "I can help you there." Draco had held out his hand to them but neither one had took it. Harry had spoke.

"I can tell for myself." Draco looked at Emily and she spoke.

"The same goes for me too." Thankfully the train had started to slow down so Draco and the other two had disappeared to get changed, though Emily was sure that if the train wasn't slowly down that they would have stayed longer. The four of them had changed into their robes and got off when the train had stopped at the station. They could hear someone calling first years over here, they followed it to see Hagrid with a lantern in his hand. He ask the three of them if they are all right, than he lad all the first years down to the lake. When they reached the lake that the first years couldn't help but be amazed by what they saw. Remus, Harry, Emily and Ron had got in he same boat together and it sailed across the lake and done under the cliff. When they got out of the boats that they followed Hagrid up till they reached two oak doors and he banged on them.

The doors had opened almost at once, there stood a woman that was tall and black haired, after a few words that she had lead them to a room before they were going to be sorted. She heard the one girl, Hermione Granger, talking about the sorting and what spell she should use. Emily and Remus rolled their eyes, unlike with most of the students there that there, Emily and Remus know how Hogwarts sorted their students. Soon enough, McGonagall had come back and lead them into the great hall and Hermione had said that they had enchanted the ceiling to make it look like the night sky, Emily was close of laughing, she lean forward and whispered in Remus' ear. "While Camp Halfblood has a dining hall that really open to the sky. The only difference is that it never rains." She could tell that Remus was close of laughing. When they reached the far end of the hall that McGonagall had pulled out a hat and a stool, when she put it in the middle of the room that a mouth opened and it started to sing.

When it was done that it bowed and than it had become still, she heard Hermione say, oh. While Ron had grumbled about what his one brother had said of what he had to do at his sorting. McGonagall had started calling out names, each student had out on the hat and the hat yelled out their house. When she had called out Remus that he had went forward to e hat and was sorted into Gryffindor. After what seemed like forever that McGonagall had called out the next name. "Potter, Emily." There was grasp and whispers as she walked forward to the stool. When she put the hat that it slipped over her eyes and she could only see darkness. Than she hears a voice inside of her head. 'Hmm, interesting. Hmm, a good mind, plenty of courage, I see. Determined, noble, loyal, fair, but a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you.' As the hat spoke that she ask not to be put in the Slytherin and ask for Gryffindor, after a while that she heard it call out Gryffindor. When she took it off that and joined Remus that she hasn't notice of how much cheering was going on.

When the noise went down that McGonagall had called Harry, everyone reacted the same with Harry as with Emily. For a couple of minutes that the hat didn't say anything, Emily prayed silently to her mother to let Harry be in Gryffindor. Finally the hat had yelled Gryffindor and everyone cheered louder as Harry joined them, there was only a couple more people. When it was Ron's turn that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Than the feast had started and everyone had started to eat, as they ate that both Remus and Emily had put some food in their pockets. During e feast that Emily had looked up at the staff table and notice a hook nose teacher with black hair that fall down like curtains. He was looking both Harry and Emily, Emily had felt a burning feeling in her scar and apparently so did Harry. One of the perfects, Percy, if Emily remembers right, had ask what was wrong and they said nothing.

After the feast was over that Percy had showed them where the Gryffindor tower was and said the password. Once inside that Percy told them were their dormitory were, Emily had went to the girl's dorm with either girls. When she was in the forms that she found her dorm right off, she had went over to her bed and lay down and feel asleep right at once. The next few days Emily had learned that one could get lost easy, because of that Emily and Remus were late for their classes. Emily had become friends easily with Lavendar Brown, Pavati Patil and Jennifer moon. However, she didn't along too well with Hermione Granger, Hermione reminded Emily all to much of a child of Athena. Besides having Pavati Patil, Lavendar Brown, Jennifer moon, and Hermione Granger as roommates that there was also a girl named Helen Blackwood. Of who she got along, just like Lavender, Jennifer and Pavati. Remus, Harry and Ron were in the same dorm along with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom.

The one class that she looked forward to was Herbology and she as Natural at it, just like Harry and Neville were. After a couple of days of being at Hogwarts that Artemis and Apollo, that was the names of Remus' and Emily's owls, entered the great hall. Her father told what has be going on at camp, he told her that many of the campers had already went home and that was a quest going on. Friday had come and with it were two classes that Emily and Remus weren't looking forward to mostly from what they heard, first was history of Magic and the other potions. The reasons were totally different from each other, as what they were told that history of Magic was boring, during of which Emily had fell asleep. Than came potions, it seemed like if Mr. D was teaching the classes, for it seems like Snape hated both Harry and Emily, just like Mr. D didn't like demigods. Though it seems like he hated Harry more than Emily and Snape didn't forget names on purpose, than Emily wished that he would though.

When potions was over that Emily had back to the common room with Remus while Harry and Ron had went down to Hagrid's. Emily had sat down in one of the armchairs while Remus had sat on a nearby couch, all the Gryffindors were talking, laughing or doing homework. Emily had looked at the Gryffindors, she wondered if any of them might be demigods, she would admit that it would be nice if some of them were demigods. Than she would have more than just Remus, Ron and Harry to talk to about camp Halfblood. As she looked around that her eyes landed on the Weasley twins of which happen rather often since Emily had been sorted into Gryffindor. She couldn't help but laugh at some of their jokes or even some of the pranks that they had pulled.

"I still say you like Fred." Emily looked over at Remus when he notice that she had been looking over at the Weasley twins.

"How can you be so sure on that, Remus?" He smiled when she had said that.

"I will admit, I am not like my siblings from my mother's side. But you know of how I can be so sure." Emily just shook her head, that was the downside of your best friend being a son of Aphrodite. Emily knows that he was not like his other half siblings, but he knows of one likes another or even have a crush on someone. Remus was also one of the few sons of Aphrodite as well as one of the few that prefer fighting over doing normal Aphrodite things.

"Yeah, I wish at times you didn't have that." They both looked at each other and started laughing as they thought of the times that Remus used his Aphrodite powers on a couple. Even though that was not their favorite thing to watch but at times it could be so fun, more so on an utterly boring day and there wasn't much each to do. Emily was sure that they would do that at times here at Hogwarts. For the next hour Emily and Remus worked on their homework, than Emily had went to bed after finishing a couple of her projects.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week seem to fly by really fast and it was time for flying lessons of which she was looking forward to. Even if it was with Slytherin, Emily has to admit that was getting tired of Draco and a couple of other Slytherins bragging of how good they are at quidditch. When it was time for the flying lessons that they all gathered in the courtyard and madam Hooch had told them to put hands over the brooms and say up. When Emily did that, that the broom had jumped to her hand at once, her broom was one of the first few that jumped to their hands. The only others that had theirs jump to their hands the first time was Jennifer, Harry, and Draco, everyone else and to say it a few more times before they had their brooms. However when they were on their brooms that Neville had kicked off before madam hooch could blow the whistle and he was higher than twenty feet he had looked down with a white face and fell down with a thump and something breaking.

Madam Hooch had took Neville to the hospital, when she was gone that Draco had decided to be himself and picked up the remembrall. Both Emily and Harry had told Draco to give it back to them, but he refused and went into the air and Harry had followed Draco up in the air. As Harry tried to get it back that the other two Slytherins, that had been bragging, had went up in the air to do something to Harry. Without listening to Hermione or anyone else that Emily got on her broom and went up in the air. Emily had distracted them by flying around me and they started to try to get her off of her broom but she wavered and dodged as Harry dove to catch the remembrall, when Harry started to dove that the two Slytherins had went back on the ground. Emily had landed near where Harry was holding the remembrall for all to see.

"EMILY AND HARRY POTTER!" They both turned to see McGonagall coming over to them, Emily's heart sank, after her first class with McGonagall that Emily knew at McGonagall was not one to cross. However, Emily knows if she had to leave the school that wouldn't be bad since she would be going back to camp Halfblood. But with Harry it would most likely be different, since he would most likely be going back to the dursleys. Unless if their father was able to get Dumbledore to let Harry live at Camp Halfblood, than Harry would come with her. They followed McGonagall up the corridors, Emily wondered where she was taking them, than they had stopped in front of a door. McGonagall had opened open the door and she had than asked Flitwick for Wood, Emily was confused at that statement. A few moments later a burly fifth year male had come out and McGonagall had told them to follow her.

As they followed her that wood had looked over at Harry and Emily confused, than McGonagall had ushered me into an empty classroom expect for Peeves. McGonagall had told him to go away. He throw the chalk, that he had be using to write ripped words on the blackboard, and started to curse as he left the classroom. Emily and Harry were still nervous from what McGonagall may do to Harry and herself. Not only that but she wonder why McGonagall had ask the fifth year student to come with them, so that he could watch them. It wasn't till she spoke to Wood that Emily had started to relax. "Wood, I have found you a chaser and seeker." At those words, that Wood had light up and from Harry's face that he looked relieved that he was not being expelled. Wood looked at Emily and Harry and spoke.

"Really?"

"Yes, he had caught that thing in his hand after a fifty feet dive. Not even Charlie Weasley could that. She was dodging and weaving around between those two Slytherins." Wood looks happy, he walked around Emily and Harry and spoke.

"He is light and small, perfect build for a seeker. She is agility and nimble, perfect build for a chaser. I say they would need brooms, clean sweep seven or a nimbus 2000."

"I will talk to Dumbledore about the first year rule. For we need a better team than last year." She looked over at Harry and Emily. "I want to hear you two are training hard or I will change my mind about punishing you two. Though I need to punish those two Slytherins." McGonagall had left the three of them in the classroom.

At dinner, Ron and Remus were surprised to learn of what happen when they had left with McGonagall. They had both told Emily and Harry of what happen when McGonagall had got back without them, that she had punish the two Slytherins in front of the whole class. That the two,Slytherins looked annoyed and started to make up things of which made it worse for the two Slytherins. Both Emily and Harry wished that they were there so that they could have seen the looks on their faces. As they ate that Draco had come over and challenged them to a wizarding duel, Ron was the second while Remus was her second. Later that night that Emily manage to leave her dorm without waking anyone up, when she got there that she found that her three already there. Just as they were getting to leave that she heard someone talk.

"I can't believe you are going though with this." A lamp went on and Hermione was sitting there in a pink bathrobe and a frown. Ron had spoke.

"Can't you just leave us alone? We didn't ask for your advice earlier or now." Emily thought of saying something like that because of how feed up she kept getting with Hermione. For she was really being annoying.

"I don't want you guys to lose the points I gained for Gryffindor." After a couple more remarks that the four of them left the common room followed by Hermione, as a result she was locked out of the common room because the fat lady had went to visit someone. On the way that they found Neville of who had come along with them for he couldn't remember the password. After waiting a while in the trophy room that Filch had entered and they had to make a break for it when one of the suits of armor fell over. They had run to the charms corridor and went the charms classroom, if Peeves hadn't come along that they would have got a better chance of getting away. However they had went to the end of the corridor, and Hermione had unlocked the door and they went inside and listen to Peeves and Filch. During that time Neville had be tugging at Harry's sleeve.

When Harry had ask him what that the turned around to see exactly what. There stood a three head dog, he filled up the whole room, the dog seemed surprised by their sudden appearance and it was recovering from it. The six of them had run from the room, as they ran that Emily had prayed to Hades and Persephone that wouldn't follow them. Finally they reached the common room and went into arm chairs breathing heavy from all the running they and be doing. Emily would admit that she meet Cerberus once that was only because she had been on a quest a year ago for the underworld to get a golden apple. That was quest was given to one of her half sisters of who picked Emily to come with her. Emily would admit that dog she just say was scary but he was no way near as big as Cerberus and most likely didn't play ball. Than Ron had spoke

"Who would put a dog like that in here? That dog needs exercise." Emily had spoke.

"I can only think of another dog that needs it more, but he is not in the castle." Than Hermione spoke.

"You two don't use your eyes. Didn't you notice what it was standing on." Harry had spoke.

"The floor. I wasn't busy looking at it's feet, I was busy with it's head." Than Remus had spoke.

"If you hadn't notice it has three heads."

"It was standing on a trap door. It is guarding something." Hermione had stood up and spoke. "If you don't mind, I am going to bed before you come up with another idea to kill us or worse expelled."

Emily rolled her eyes as Hermione went back to bed. Thankfully for the next few days, Hermione hadn't spoke to Emily, Remus, Ron or Harry of which made they happy. After a few days that two parcels were delivered, each parcel had took seven owls each, one landed in front of Harry and the other in front of Emily and a letter was dropped to each of them. When Emily opened the letter that she had smiled as she read it. Emily and Remus had quickly went to the common room closely followed by Ron and Harry, they had dropped their brooms off and than they went to classes. It was clear for much of the day that neither Emily or Harry could focus on their lessons, when classes were over that Emily had we to her dorm and opened her broom. She had meet Harry in the common room and they went to the quidditch pitch, Wood was there waiting for them. He told them about the game and how to play, but the end of it that he throw golf balls for Harry to practice with and Emily used the quaffle to practice while, Wood would play keeper for Emily when he was not practicing with Harry.

Finally Halloween had come around, they had charms first, Emily and Remus were paired up. Harry and Seamus were paired up with each other, unfortunately, Ron was paired with Hermione. Emily could hear Ron trying to do the spell and like with the rest of the class he was having trouble. Hermione had than intervene, than she managed to do it of which was not a big surprise and than Seamus had blowed up his feather. Of which was not a big surprise that Seamus had manage to blow it up, since he seems to blow up any magic he has done so far. After leaving class that Ron was in a bad mood and he complained about Hermione and what she was like. "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare." Than someone had knocked into Emily, it was Hermione and she had caught a glimpse and there were tears on her face. Emily looked at Remus of who noticed it too, Emily had than spoke.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must have notice that she got no friends." Hermione didn't turn up for the next class, so Lavendar, Pavati, Jennifer, and Helen had went to find her. They had found her in one of the girl's bathroom, she had been crying and ask to be left alone. So they had left her there, Emily hoped that Hermione would be all right. When Emily entered the great hall with Remus that night that she couldn't believe it, for there were live bats as well as other and different decorations. During the feast that Quirrell had come in and yelled Troll before fainting, that caused quite a panic. Dumbledore had managed to get everyone's attention and told the prefects to lead their houses back to the common rooms. Emily and Remus were with Harry and Ron in the back, as they started to go back that Harry and spoke.

"I just had a thought of. Hermione."

"What of her?" Than Emily had spoke.

"She doesn't know about the troll." Emily had run towards the bathroom that Hermione was in and she could hear Remus to wait up. With how nimble and quick she was, half due to her size and the other half due to her training, that she reached the girl's bathroom. She could Hermione crying still, however she was out of the stall now, she was on the other end of the bathroom crying. Emily went over to her and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, when Emily had put her hand on her shoulder that Hermione had turned around as about ready to say something, but she stopped solid. As Emily turned around that Hermione had screamed and fell to the floor, what Emily saw shocked her greatly, it was the troll. It was twelve feet tall, gray in color and it was looking at them stupidly and he was walking towards them. Emily had tugged on her bracelet and it had become a three foot blade, on the blade it showed a scene of fall. The troll stared at her stupidly and she swing her sword and spoke. "Come and get me."

Than the door had opened and Remus, Harry and Ron had entered the bathroom, Harry had than said to confused it as in the troll had come closer to them. As the troll had come closer that it had knocked sinks from the wall, Harry had seize a tap and throw it against the wall. The troll had looked away and stared at him, than the troll made for Harry instead, than Ron throw a metal pipe at it so the troll went for him instead. Than Remus had throw a handle at it, so it started to Remus like it did with Harry and Ron. Emily had looked at the water and thought hard, than a spiral of water hit the troll and some went up it's nose. It turned and headed for her, than Harry had did something that surprised her, not only that but it was both brave and stupid. He took a great running jump and manage to grabbed the troll's neck, the downside was that his wand went up the troll's nose.

The troll howled with pain, it twisted and flailed it's club trying to get Harry, Harry was holding on for dear life. Hermione had sink to the floor, Emily looked at her before looking back at Harry of who the troll was holding up by the leg. Than Emily did something brave as well but it was debatable of it was as stupid as what Harry did when he jumped onto the troll. She throw her sword at it's arm that was holding Harry, after she did that, that she remembered what Chiron had told her about Celestial bronze. What surprised her was that the sword had cut off the troll's arm dropping Harry, it was at that moment that Ron had cast the spell, Wingardium Leviosa was also the moment that Remus had throw his sword at the other arm. With pure luck that the club had rose out of the troll's hand and Remus had cut off the other arm just as the club was out of it's hand and than the club had hit the troll on it's head knocking it out. Harry had got up while Emily, Remus and Ron looked surprised of what just happened and it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it dead?" Emily had responded as Harry got his wand out of the troll's nose.

"I don't think so." Emily had went over to the troll and picked up her sword as Remus picked up his sword. Remus had stroke it to have it return to it's necklace form while Emily touched the emerald to have it go back to it's bracelet form.

"Troll boogers." Harry wiped his wand on the troll's trousers. Remus had spoke as Harry wiped his wand.

"I think the wand would live though that." Just than Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall, Quirrell had sat on one of the toilets when he saw the troll and whimpered. Snape had bent over the troll while McGonagall had looked at Harry, Ron, Remus and Eilt, looking very angry. Than she had spoke.

"What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you were not killed. Why aren't you're in your dormitories?" Snape had had looked at them, Emily, Remus and Harry looked at the floor but Ron just stared and didn't lower his wand. But than Hermione had spoke up from the shadows.

"Please, professor McGonagall. They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger." Hermione had finally manage got to her feet, Emily looked over at Hermione as she stood up.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know because I have read all about them." Emily nearly dropped her bracelet, Remus had almost down it with his necklace, but Ron had actually dropped his wand. Not once have any of them heard Hermione a down right lie to a teacher. Hermione had went on. "If they hadn't found me, I would be died now. Harry had stuck his wand up it's nose, Emily and Remus had manage to get it's arms off. Helping Ron to knocked it out and making the troll drop Harry." The four of them tried to look this story was true.

"In that case, Miss Granger, you foolish girl. How you got it in your head tacking a mountain troll by yourself is beyond me?" Hermione hung her head, Emily couldn't believe what was she hearing for Hermione was the last person to break any rules. Out of the corner of her eye that she saw Harry, she could tell that he was thinking along the same lines. "Miss. Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I am disappointed in you. If you not hurt in anyway, you better go to Gryffindor." With that Hermione had left, than McGonagall had turned to the four of them. "Five points will given to each of you for sheer dumb luck. You may go." Emily had to bite her lip from laughing, she knows better than to laugh. But with how she said it had made her want to laugh. Emily had followed the other three out of the bathroom, Remus had spoke first.

"We should have got more than twenty points." Emily had than spoke.

"Fifteen, you mean, because she took five from Hermione." Than Ron spoke.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble, mind you, we did save her." Harry had than spoke.

"She may not have needed aging if we hadn't locked that thing in with her." Emily than spoke.

"I think she would have, if it had entered without you three making it enter the bathroom." She gave the password and they went inside the common room. The common room was noisy, most of the Gryffindors were already eating the food that was sent up. Hermione was by the door, the rice of them didn't look at each other and mumbled a thanks to each other. Than they went and got plates, ever since that day, Hermione had joined their group of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Quidditch session had begun, with it had come practicing in every weather that one could think of. They had practiced with clouds overhead, sun, rain and even snow, however it was worth it with how good their team was. Wood was the keeper, Fred and George were the beaters, Harry was the seeker, Emily, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson were the chasers. Wood had told them at was the best team Gryffindor had seen since Charlie had left the team. When it reached Saturday that Harry and Emily were nervous about the game, Remus tried to get her to eat something while Hermione was doing the same with Harry. A hour later they were at the quidditch and they were waiting to go on the pitch, Emily was one side of Wood and Harry was on the other.

"I was nervous when it was my first game." Emily had spoke.

"What happened?"

"I can't remember, I was hit by a bludger five minutes in. I wake up in e hospital two weeks later." Emily felt sick when Wood said that, that really didn't help her. Finally they went on the field on and the game had started. Emily, unlike Harry, was in the middle of the action, the quaffle kept going between the chasers on both teams. Emily was the first one to score on both sides, during the game, Emily dodged the bludgers as well as wave whenever one of the Slytherin chasers had tried to take the quaffle from her. During the game, Harry had seen the snitch, but he was blocked by Flint, of which was a foul and Emily took the foul and she made it into one of the hoops. However, something started to Harry's broom, it was going all over the place and jerking. Emily felt panic enter, she may found out a littler sooner of being a witch an Harry. But her father had told her about Quidditch, and she know that someone had to be cursing Harry's broom. At the moment, it seem like the game was in pause as everyone watched Harry, after a minute at the broom had stopped going out of control and Harry had climbed back on his broom.

So e game had went on, she heard Lee Jordan saying that he saw the snitch, Emily couldn't watch she had the quaffle. She had throw the quaffle though the hoop, just after Lee Jordan had said that she score and added the points that he said that Harry Potter had got the snitch, Emily looked down and sure enough, Harry was on the ground holding the snitch in his hand. Sometime later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Emily were in Hagrid's hut talking about what happen during the match of which was Harry losing control his broom. It was Hermione who was speaking.

"It was Snape, I saw him moving his mouth and he wasn't blinking. I know a curse when I see one."

"But it can't be, why would he try to kill Harry?" Emily had spoke.

"Why was he trying to get past the Cerberus look a like on Halloween night?" Emily remembers that night that they had seen the three headed dog, not only that but what Harry told them about the limp that Snape has as well as the blood he saw on Snape's let when Harry had ask for his book back.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Harry spoke.

"It has a name?"

"Of course he has a name, he's marine, I had gave him to Dumbledore to protect. . Well that Hogwarts business."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is hiding, Snape wants it."

"Nonsense, Why would he want to steal anything?"

"But Hagrid. . " Emily had begun but Hagrid had spoke before she could finish.

"Snape is going to steal anything and what Fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Harry had spoke.

"So there is someone else involved?"

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid didn't look happy with himself.

Christmas was coming, there was an option of going home, of which means going to camp, or staying at Hogwarts. Emily, Ron, Harry and Remus decided to stay at Hogwarts but Hermione went home for Christmas. Not only that but rom's brothers were staying for Christmas since their parents were going to visit one of Ron's older brothers for Christmas. Harry and Ron played wizard chess a couple of times before Harry decided to stop, so Emily had gave it a try. She manage to beat Rom the very first time, even though that was the first time she had ever played wizard Chess. That had surprised everyone in the common room or the ones that were there watching the game. That was pretty much the Weasleys, Remus and Harry, Emily was the only Gryffindor girl staying at Hogwarts.

That didn't bother Emily all that much, at just meant she has the form to herself for a time before classes start back up. Soon enough Christmas had come, when she woke up Christmas morning that she saw a pile of presents at the end of her bed. Emily had got of her bed and started to open her presents, she had got presents from her father and Sirius. Her father had got her a broom polishing kit, Sirius had got her chocolate frogs and what happens to be a mirror. There was a note attached to it, telling her of how it works and that Harry will have the other mirror. Emily had opened a couple of other packages, one was from her half brother Thomas of who had gave her a necklace that changed into a dagger with a plant based poison in it. Two of her sisters, Katie and Mirada Gardener, a set of twins, had gave her a scarlet scarf and scarlet socks. Remus had got her a purple blanket, Emily shook her head a she watched Fred appear on the blanket smiling with the word under it saying, first crush. When Fred and the words disappear that other words had appeared saying, Best friends forever. Emily had turned around the blanket to see if Remus do anything on the other side of which he didn't, thankfully.

Hermione had got her a box of Pumpkin pasties, there was a lumpy package under Hermione's. Emily had opened it and there was a purple sweater with an E on it along with homemade fudge. There was a note and Emily read it no smiled as she read it, Ron had figured that neither Harry and Emily wouldn't get anything so Mrs. Weasley had sent them sweaters. There was only one package left, she opened it and something fluid and silver grey had fell out. Emily had picked up the silver cloth and realized what it was at once, her father had told her that had let Dumbledore look at his two invisibility cloaks and that the two invisibility cloaks had be handed down from one generations for about a thousand years. Emily put it on and went to a mirror and saw that her reflection was not shown, Emily had looked around the dorm to see if there was any note on the floor and sure enough she had notice a note on the floor.

She took off the cloak and picked up the note and smiled as she read it, even though there was no signature, she know who had sent it. After reading the note that she put on her sweater and went to the boy's dorm. Just as she entered Harry's, Ron's and Remus' dorm that Harry had opened a package and the other invisibility cloak had fell from the package and onto the floor. She could tell that Remus and Ron couldn't believe it and Ron took a guess that it was an invisibility cloak, when he had said that, that Emily had spoke. "It is an invisibility cloak." Harry put it on and he disappeared, all expect for his head. So Emily told them that she also has the other cloak and that both cloaks was their father's but she didn't bother to tell Harry of who sent them. Later they ear at the great hall, there was a feast as well fire cracks that explode with different things, so that by the time Emily left the great hall that she had a new wizard chess set and a few other things.

After that, that Emily, Remus, Ron, Harry, Fred and George played in the snow and had a snowball fight. After that, that they had went back up to e common room and sat around, watching Percy chasing Fred and George around because they and took his prefect badge. After a while that Emily had went back up stairs and fell asleep without thinking much of the invisibility cloak. When Emily woke up the next morning that Harry had told Remus, Ron and Emily of what happen last night and he wanted them to see it. So that night the for of them left u see Harry's invisibility cloak and went to the classroom with he mirror. Once inside, that they had took the cloak off and went to the mirror, when they were in front of it that Harry had step aside and Ron went in front of it. Ron had said what he saw of which was not the same as Harry, apparently Ron saw himself as head boy, quidditch captain and won both cups. Of where Harry saw their family surround ping himself, Remus had stand in front of the mirror and he seemed taken back so Emily had spoke.

"What is it Remus? What do you see?" Remus looked over at Emily when she had ask that question, from his face he looked trouble of which made Emily worry. He didn't respond instead he had took a step away from the mirror to allow Emily to step in front of the mirror. Emily was weary of stepping in front of it seeing Remus' reaction to it, but she tok a step forward and went in front of it and she had her eyes closed. She knew that whatever she would see would be different than the others and than she opened her eyes. Emily had blinked a couple of times just to make sure that she was seeing what she was seeing. Staring back at her was an older version of herself and she was dancing with Fred Weasley. Remus had than at least spoke.

"What do you see?" Emily looked over at Remus, Ron and Harry before she spoke.

"I will tell you later." She stepped out of the way, Ron an wanted back in front, Harry and Ron started to fight but than they hears a noise. So Emily had tossed the cloak over all four of them just as Mrs. Norris entered the room, after a few minutes she had left. The four of them had quickly left the classroom and went back to the common room, once inside, Ron and her went back to the dorm. But Remus and sat down on one of the arm chairs, Emily went over to a arm chair next to him and she spoke.

"Remus, are you all right?"

"I guess."

"What did you see in the mirror?" Remus didn't say anything for a minute and than he looked up at her.

"I didn't quite expected to see what I had seen, it had shocked me."

"What was it?" He breathed and spoke.

"I saw myself, I was injured badly. It seemed like that I was dying but a woman was healing them and than she looked up at me and smiled. Than she spoke."

"She spoke? That didn't happen with me."

"I figured from what your reaction and what Ron andHarry had said about what they saw."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I was not truly seeing what I desire but instead I was seeing the one I love. She also said that my real desire is finI my one true love." Remus lowered his head, Emily looked at him, true, Remus was not like a normal child of Aphrodite. But she knows that he wanted to find his perfect match and didn't want a tragic love story. Emily put her hand on his hand an she looked up at her and she spoke.

"Remus, I think it still worked for your properly but unlike with Harry or myself, I ink what you saw was also part of what we born with." Remus didn't have to ask to explain herself for they both know that they would have demigod dreams. "Honestly I don't think what you saw would happen to you." Than she heard a voice from behind them, both Remus and Emily jumped me turn around.

"You are quite right, Emily. That won't happen, but I made it appear that way in the mirror when you had stepped in front of it." Standing there was Apollo and Artemis, the archer twins. Emily and Remus looked at each other before she looked back at the twins and Remus spoke.

"Why did you do that?" Apollo sighed and spoke.

"Because you are bounded to the woman, you saw in the mirror, in a way that no other has be bounded to before." Emily had than spoke,

"Is there another reason of why you are here and why Artemis is here?" Apollo had spoke.

"Only to say this that the woman in the mirror would be coming to Hogwarts and that she is also a demigod as well. But she is unaware of that fact." Artemis had than spoke.

"Originally I was going to ask you to join the hunt. But what Apollo showed me, even though he is annoying most of the time, I changed my mind, but I still wanted to offer you something that will help you with what will come in the next many years." Artemis walked forward and touched her forehead and ere was a silver light when she did that. Than she lowered her hand, Emily had glow silver for a moment before it faded, than Artemis spoke. "I had gave my blessing, but it is not the same blessing as the hunters. The only difference between the blessing I had gave you and the hunters is that you don't have immortality. So you can only die of old age and in battle." Emily nodded in thanks and the Archer twins had flashed out. Emily had went to her dorm and Remus went to his own dorm. The next day, Ron, Remus and Emily tried to get Harry to not go back to the mirror, after a while they had gave up. The day after that Harry had told them about what Dumbledore had told him and ask him not going to looking for it again.

When Hermione had got back that she was not happy that they hadn't found anything about Nicolas Flammel. The term had started up so they went back just skimmed though the books and quidditch practice had started once more. Of which she knows helped harry since Harry had told her about the dreams he had be having, thankfully she didn't have any dreams like that. However during one of the practices that Wood had gave the team bad news and that was the fact that Snape was going to referee the next match and George had fall off his broom for real. All of them started to complain but Wood told they had to make sure that they play a clean game to make sure Snape didn't give them any reasons to favor Hufflepuff. As Emily left the changing room with Harry that she heard Artemis' voice in her head telling her why she assumes that Snape was refereeing the next match of which Emily found hard to believe. But Emily made sure to keep that in mind when she was playing in the next match, in a way she hoped that Artemis was right.

When they reached the common room that they told Ron, Hermione and Remus the bad news, each of them gave them reasons of what to do. Ron had suggest to really break their legs, as they talked about what to do for a another minute before Emily and Harry decided to play anyway. Than Neville had entered the common room with his legs struck together, Hermione had performed the counter course. Harry had gave him one of the chocolate frogs and Neville had gave him the card, Emily looked at the cars as well as Harry. It was Dumbledore and Harry turned the card over and gasp and than read what it said on the card. Than Hermione went to the dorm and brought back a book and opened it up. She had than opened to a page and found Nicolas Flammel and pushed the book to Emily, Ron, Harry and are us for them to read. Upon reading about Nicolas Flammel, that it made sense of why they couldn't find him before now.

The following weeks seem to become worse for both Emily and Harry, thousand mostly from Snape than anything else. For it seem like he was following them around the school and the weekly potion class was torture for both of them, though mostly Harry got it worse than Emily. Finally it was the day of the quidditch match had come, when Snape had blow the whistle that the match had started. Emily, Katie, and Angelina had made as many goals as possible though Emily had made most of them. Snape would call a foul and gave Hufflepuff a chance to score. When he did that, that Emily would score another two more. After five minutes that Harry had caught the snitch, Emily had landed next to her brother and hugged him. She could see in the crowd, Ron with a bloody nose, Neville and Remus with a black eye and there was some blood coming for Remus' nose.

At the sight of the three of them nearly made Emily laugh, for they looked funny. Emily had went up to the common room with the Gryffindors leaving Harry the last one to leave the pitch. After a few hours Harry had come, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Emily were excited till Harry had told them of what of what he had overheard with Snape and Quirrell. But they didn't have time to worry about that with exams coming up, Hermione had made up times for them to study. She helped them study as well, when they were in the library that they saw Hagrid come out from one of the rows. They told Hagrid that they know about the stone and he ask them to come by later, Ron and looked of where Hagrid had be and had come back with dragon books. Emily wondered what that could mean, though she had a feeling that Hagrid might try to get an egg.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily, Remus, Ron, Harry and Hermione had went down to Hagrid's hut later to talk to him about the stone. When they got there that fang had barked at them, when they were inside that Fang had jumped up on Emily. Emily petted him before joining the rest at the table, when she sat down that Fang had put his head own her knee and slobber all over her robes. Hagrid had put some of his cakes on he table and it was Harry who spoke first.

"We are wondering what else you could tell us of what else is guarding stone besides Fluffy."

"I can't tell you that. For one, I don't know myself. For another, you know too much already. The stone is here for a good reason." Than Hermione had spoke.

"Come on, Hagrid, you may not want to tell us. But you do know, you know everything that goes on around here. We only really wonder who else is guarding the stone."

"It won't hurt to tell you that. There is Professor Sprout, professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall , professor Quirrell and Dumbledore did something himself. There is someone who I am forgetting. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Emily had spoke.

"Snape?"

"Are you still on about that, he is one of the ones that is helping protecting the stone." Emily than spoke.

"You are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy right?"

"It's just me and Dumbledore." Than there was a cracking from the fire and Hagrid went over to it and pulled out a stone like object and placed on he table and it started to crack. As it started to crack that Emily knew it was an egg. Than Ron spoke.

"Hagrid, where did you get that?"

"I won it from a stranger, he seemed to want to get rid of it." Than the egg flew apart to reveal a small dragon and it turned to face Hagrid. "Oh look, he knows his mother. Hello there." Than it blow fire at Hagrid's beard and as it went out that Hagrid looked out of the window. "Who's that?" They all turned and saw Draco's face before it disappeared and Harry spoke.

"Malfoy." The five of them had hurried back up to the castle hoping that get to the common room before the teachers find them. But that was not an option, for as they reached the doors, there stood McGonagall with Malfoy right behind her. They had followed her to her office before she had even spoke to them.

"I don't believe that five of my students would be out of bed at such a hour. Altitude points will be taken." Harry spoke.

"Fifty?"

"Each." Emily spoke.

"Each?"

"Yes, and all six of you will receive detention."

"Professor, excuse me, did you see all six of us?" It was Malfoy who spoke. McGonagall had nodded.

"As good as intentions yours was, Mr. Malfoy. You were also out of bed as well." Malfoy almost looked like he regretted of even turning the five of them in.

The next few days was difficult for the five of them, more for Emily and Harry, since everyone knows who they were. They both tried to resign from the team but Wood wouldn't let them, since he was determined to get those points back for Gryffindors. After a week they got a letter from McGonagall telling them of where their detention was, when that night had come that they had went to Hagrid's hut, Malfoy was already there. However Norbert had since be sent away to be with his own kind. Hagrid had put them into two different groups, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in one, while Emily, Remus and Malfoy in the other. Malfoy had claimed Fang because of his teeth, but he seemed to regretted it when Hagrid told him that Fang was a coward. Neither Remus and Emily were really bothered of entering the forest, since they had been in the forest back in camp for capture the flag. So there was less to worry about now, since they were not fighting to defend their flag or getting the other team's flag.

When they reached a fork in the forest that Emily, Remus, Malfoy and Fang had went one way and the others went the other direction. They followed the trail of the unicorn blood, as the tree ps grow thicker that she wished she could use her demigod powers, but she didn't dare not with Malfoy with them. After a while Emily saw a clearing up ahead and she made Remus and Malfoy as she saw something white in the clearing. They walked a little closer, when they were closer that Emily gasp and grasp Remus' arm, it was the Unicom and it was died. Suddenly they heard something slithering and a cloak figure had slithering towards the unicorn and started to drink it's blood. Emily felt pain in the scar she had, she touched it, as soon as she did that she heard Malfoy scream and Fang howling. Malfoy and Fang had run off, Emily sank to her knees as the figure looked up as Malfoy screamed and run off. The figure saw Emily and Remus and he stood up on two legs.

Emily felt Remus come down with her and she could barely make out Remus calling her name as the figure come closer to them. Suddenly she heard hooves and something jumping over Emily and Remus, she could hear Remus cheer when he figure jumped over. Emily curled into Remus, after a few more moments the pain in her scar had stopped. Emily was breathing heavy as she looked up to see Remus looking worried, he stood up and helped Emily up to her feet. She was unsteady on her feet, so Remus had let her lean against him and than he had spoke as she heard the hooves walked back to the clearing.

"Are you all right, Emily?"

"I think so, I sort of feel like I am going to throw up. I never felt anything like that before. I never heard of a scar that will give you pain." Than she heard another voice spoke, one she knows all to well.

"Nether have I." Emily looked up and saw Chiron standing there, Emily let go of Remus and ran over to him and hugged him, Remus had come over as well. Than Chiron had spoke once more. "Come on, I need you two get away from here. Climb on my back." Emily climbed in the front and Remus had climbed up behind her. Chiron was about ready to move when suddenly two other centaurs enter the clearing, there was a slight difference between the three compared to Chiron. Though it was mostly the coloring and that they looked more wolf than Chiron, as a matter of fact the looked even more wild than the party ponies. The one with black hair had spoke.

"Chiron, what do you think you are doing?"

"Helping and I told you Bane, even though I am a centaur, I am not part of your pack nor did I follow what it says in the stars." An the one with red hair had spoke.

"That is true Bane, you can't really tell him off for not doing anything the centaurs in this forest do. For he is not really one the centaurs that live in the forest all year. Besides he is only a visitor when school is in." Before Bane could say anything to either one of them at Chiron had galloped away from the clearing. When Remus, Emily and Chiron were out of earshot of e other two centaurs that Emily had spoke.

"Please tell me that they are not part of the party ponies?"

"No, they are the wizarding centaurs, wizarding centaurs are quite different from the centaurs, or centaur, you grew up with." Remus had than spoke.

"Why are here, Chiron?"

"While, I wanted to check on you two when you got here on the first day. However I was going to leave after the first week. However I soon learned that there are more than just three demigods here." Emily heard Remus take a sharp intake of air. Emily had than spoke.

"Do you know which ones?"

"Well, I do believe that the set of Weasley twins are demigods." Emily turned around an spooked at Remus of who had a smirk on his face, than he spoke.

"I bet ten galleons that they are sons of Hermes."

"You are on." Chiron had looked back at them when Emily turned back around and he spoke.

"What makes you think they are sons of Hermes?" Emily had spoke.

"They are pranksters and trackers. They also have other traits of sons of Hermes." After that, they didn't say anything for a while as Chiron went on walking. An Emily had at least spoke.

"Chiron, what was that you save us from?" Chiron didn't anything at first, after a while that he had spoke.

"You remember that story your father told you of how you got that scar?" At those words that Emily realized what that was and who it was

"Voldment!" Chiron had nodded and Emily went on. "Why is he here?"

"Can't you figure it out, Emily? Haven't you figure out is in Hogwarts?" Remus and Emily gasp and Remus had spoke.

"He wants the stone doesn't he?" Chiron nodded when Remus had ask him that and Emily had spoke.

"But it's guarded." Before Chiron could say anything that they heard someone calling Emily's and Remus' names. They looked down further to see, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Fang and Hagrid, Hagrid looked at Chiron before he spoke.

"You are that new Centaur, aren't you?" At those words Emily and Remus had snorted, Hagrid looked at me puzzled and Emily had spoke.

"Sorry, Hagrid, but we know Chiron, even before we had come here and we never e really think of him as new." Remus had spoke.

"That is so true." Chiron had chuckled at those words and than he spoke.

"The Unicorn is back there." Hagrid had went to check on the unicorn. Chiron had lowered himself, Emily and Remus had got off from his back and he spoke once more. "Look, if you two need me for anything just come to the forest." Chiron had got up and than he had than looked at the other four and saw Harry and Chiron spoke to him. "It's nice to finally meet, Harry Potter. You looked much like your father but with your mother's eyes." Emily and Remus smiled when Chiron had said that, it was true at Harry looks like their father but Emily looks like their mother. Though everyone in the wizarding world says she looks more like her father as to oppose to looking like her mother. Than Remus had spoke.

"I bet that is a nice change for you, Emily." Emily had laughed when Remus had said that. Chiron had looked over at the two of them before he spoke.

"Why would that be a change?" Emily had spoke.

"The wizarding world say I look like my father." Chiron raised his eyebrow when she had said that.

"You look with your mother, however your eyes are. Mix of your parents." Emily had than spoke.

"Of which is what I am use to hearing." Harry looked surprised when he heard that. Emily had mouthed, remember demigod. The surprise had went from his face and he nodded, it was apparent that he had forget that he were demigods. Than Hagrid had come back and took them back to the castle. Once they were inside the common room that Emily had told them of what happen back in the forest about Voldment and what Chiron told them or or at least wheat Emily and Remus had figured out from when they were talking to Chiron. Hermione had told them that as long as Dumbledore was around that neither Harry or Emily could be touched. That night Emily had a hard time sleeping, Harry didn't sleep well either. As the exams got closer that Harry and Emily had become more busy with homework and studying. One morning as they were having breakfast that Emily had. A sudden thought, she had got up and left the great hall and she was followed closely by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus followed closely and Hermione had spoke.

"What is Emily?"

"I remember meeting Hagrid at Diagon Alley and went I went with Harry to the Durselys, I remember him saying that he wants a dragon. Don't you think it's odd that someone would have a dragon egg?" When they reached Hagrid's hut that he was outside playing a flute that he made with, Harry was the one that spoke.

"Hagrid, what did this stranger look like that gave you the egg?"

"I don't know, he kept his hood up?" Emily had than spoke.

"Did he ask you anything?"

"He ask what I did, I told him. He had ask me what kind of creatures I looked after. When I told him that after Fluffy that a dragon would be a piece of cake." Harry spoke

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course, how many three headed dogs do you come across in the trade?" Emily whispered to Remus.

"I don't know you tell me." Remus had to bit his bottom lip from laughing, Emily had to do the same thing. Emily had than spoke.

"Did he ask you anything else?"

"I am not sure, but He did kept getting me drinks. I did tell him at you have to know how to tame them. Take Fluffy for example, if you play him a little music, he will go straight to sleep." Remus, Emily, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other, than Hagrid looked worried be spoke. "I should not have told you that." The five of them had went running inside the school towards McGonagall's office.


	7. Chapter 7

When they went to McGonagall's office that she told them that Dumbledore was gone, they had told her about the stone. She was rather surprised to know that they knew about the stone and told them it would be fine, Emily tried to tell her that someone was going to steal the stone. She didn't tell McGonagall of who she thought was going to steal the stone, of she would find that harder to believe. McGonagall had told them not to worry about the stone and they had left. So they decided to have Hermione and Remus follow Snape that Ron, Emily and Harry would go to where Fluffy was. When Emily, Ron and Harry got there that McGonagall had find them and told them to go back to the common room of which they had to do. Soon afterwards, Remus and Hermione had come back and they told them what happen with Snape. Than Harry spoke.

"We are going to go though the trap door tonight."

After some time that Emily and Hermione left their dorm and went into the common room, Emily had her cloak with her. Just as they entered the common room that Remus, Ron and Harry had come down from their dorm. As Harry told them hat they should put the cloak that they heard some one speak.

"What are you doing?" Neville had come from behind a armchair holding Trevor. All five of them spoke.

"Nothing." With the guilty faces that they had, that made it clear that was nothing.

"You are going out again."

"No Neville."

"Yes you are. I won't let you." He went over to the hole and dropped Trevor in the process. "I fight you if I have to." Neville looked and sound scared as well as nervous. Hermione had than spoke.

"Neville, I am sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus." Neville's arms had snapped together as well as his legs and than he fell over on his back, as they walked past him that they said sorry. Once outside they put the cloaks on, Remus and Emily under one and the other three in the other one. They walked to the forbidden corridor, when they reached the door that it was already unlocked and opened slightly. After a few moments that Emily heard Harry start playing with his flute and they could hear Fluffy go to sleep. So they took off their cloaks and went inside to see Fluffy fast asleep, Remus was the one that opened the trapdoor. Emily had looked down below a d spoke.

"I'll go first." Emily jumped down and felt the air to past her, than she landed on a plant. "It's all right you can jump." Remus had landed on one side of her while Ron landed in front of her, than Harry landed on her other side and Hermione had landed next to Ron. Hermione had quickly moved out of the plant and Hermione had struggled as she got out of it, it was only than that Emily notice to what plant that they were in, devil's snare. Ron had than spoke.

"Great, now what." Hermione spoke.

"Stop moving, it's devil's snare it will only kill you faster."

"That helps."

"Devil's snare, it likes the dark and damp." Harry had spoke.

"Than a light a fire."

"Oh yes, there is no wood." Ron yelled.

"Are you a witch or not?" Before Hermione could so anything at the devil's snare had stopped growing around them but was going back. Emily had he eyes closed as she used her powers, she opened one of her eyes to see Hermione looking shocked. At that look that Emily remembered that she never told Hermione about being a demigod. And Emily spoke.

"Perform the spell, Hermione, I am not sure of how much long I can keep up using my powers. Controlling wizarding plants is harder than normal plants." Hermione looked at her before she performed the spell and the devil's snare had unwrapped itself around me and they had manage to get out of the plant. When they were walking forward that Emily spoke before Hermione could ask her what she meant earlier. "Hermione I forget to tell you. Harry, Remus and myself are demigods."

"As in the Greek stories?"

"Yes. Harry and I are children of Demeter of who was Lily Evens Potter and Remus is a son of Aphrodite." Remus had spoke.

"Yeah, I have the most annoying half siblings on the face of the plant, while it would be more half sisters." Emily shook he head and spoke once more.

"I need you to swear in the river Styx that you would not tell anyone about the three of us being demigods." Hermione had swear on the river styx and they moved on in silence. After a while they had reached another door and they opened it. Inside the room were jeweled birds and there was another door across the room, the five of them moved quickly across the room and tried to open the door but nothing worked. Emily looked up as they tried to figure out what to do next, that was when Emily noticed it.

"Those aren't birds." The others looked up as Emily looked around the room and went on. "They are keys. Look there are three broomsticks." Emily, Ron and Harry went over to the broomsticks and went up in the air, after a while that Harry found the key and manage to pinned it against the wall. They had used it to open the door, when the door was unlocked that the key went back in the air with two broken wings instead of one. The next room was dark till they stepped into the room and the room lit up to reveal a chessboard. It was apparent of what they had to do, so Ron took charge and told them what places they should take. It was only fair to let Ron do this since he was the best chess player among them, Emily comes in second but she doubted that she could do this. Ron told them were to go and had moved them out of danger.

There was two moves to make before they could checkmate, Ron had made his move to give Harry the chance to checkmate the king. The queen had knocked Ron out before taking him to the side, Harry had than made hai move and check the king. So the four of them went on to the next room of which had a troll in it. As it happens as they entered the room that the troll just woke up, Remus had throw his sword at it's heart and killed it. he pulled the sword out and they moved to the next room. Than they went into the next room of which means that this next one could only be Snape's, sure enough when they opened the door that there was a table with seven bottles of different sizes. When they went inside that fire had come in front of the doors. Emily had notice the riddle and the four of them had read it. Hermione had looked happy about it and she at once started to figure out which one was which. When she did, she told them which one was which. Harry had told Hermione and Remus to go back and sent an owl to Dumbledore while Harry and Emily went forward to stop Snape from stealing the stone.

So Remus and Hermione took some of the potion that sent the drinker backwards and they went though that fire. While Emily and Harry had drank the other potion and went though the other fire. When they entered the last chamber, that Emily realize it was not Snape ere, it wasn't Voldment either. It was the last person she expected it to be, Quirrell. Harry was e one hat spoke.

"You!"

"Yes, me. I was wondering if see you two here."

"But Snape?"

"Yes, he seems the type doesn't he. Next to him who would expect stuttering professor Quirrell." Emily had spoke.

"But he tried to kill Harry at the match."

"No, I tried to kill Harry, I would have managed it sooner if Snape hadn't be mutter that counter curse. If I succeed I would have gone to you, Emily. Snape didn't need to bother with refereeing the next match with Dumbledore there." Than Quirrell had turned around and it was only than that she realize that the mirror of Erised was behind him. He muttered to himself for a few moments of how to try to get to the stone. Than a voice had spoke that sounded like it had come from squirrel himself.

"Use the boy." Quirrell turned to Harry.

"Potter come here." Harry walked over to Quirrell and stood in front of the mirror, Emily remained where she was. She bite her lip as she watched Harry and Quirrell, as she did so that she felt something heavy to into her pocket. Emily had put her hand into her pocket me felt the stone in her pocket, just as she took her hand out that Quirrell had spoke.

"What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, for I won the house cup." Than the cold voice had spoke.

"He lies."

"Tell the truth." Than the other voice spoke.

"Let me talk to this two."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this." Quirrell had started to unwrap his turban. Harry and walked backwards to Emily, Quirrell had turned around so his back was facing them. When the turban was removed that Emily was close of screaming, but it got step ranged. Instead of the back of Quirrell's head being there, it was a face, the most terrible one that she had ever seen. It was chalk white, red eyes and slits for nose.

"Harry and Emily Potter." Emily wanted to move or to take a step back but she couldn't move neither could Harry and it went on. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor. The unicorn's blood had strengthen me but it can't give me a body of my own. What lies in Emily's pocket can give me a body of my own." Harry and Emily stumbled back, so he knew, somehow Voldment knew that Emily has the stone. "Don't be a fool. Save your life and join me or you will meet the same end as your parents. They were begging for mercy." Emily and Harry had yelled.

"Liar!"

"Bravery, your parents had it to. I killed your father first. Your mother needed not to die, she died protecting you. Would you let die in vain. So give me the stone."

"Never!"

"Seize them!" Quirrell and grabbed their arms. However he howled with pain and let go of them. There was blisters on his hands, Emily looked down at her hands and Harry looked a this own hands before they looked at each other. They both knew what they had to do, Emily had grabbed Quirrell's arm and Harry had his hands on Quirrel's face. More blisters appeared, however, Emily started to feel light headed, as she fell into darkness that she could feel someone pulling her away from Quirrell. The next thing Emily knew that she something bright and than something had blocked it. Emily had blinked a couple of times before they had focus, standing over was Chiron and Dumbledore. Emily slowly sat up in the bed she was, as she sat up that she realize that she as in the hospital wing. She had looked up at Chiron and spoke.

"Are you allowed to be up here?" Dumbledore had spoke.

"I allowed him to come up here, after all he is your trainer." Emily looked over at Dumbledore when he said that. Emily should have known that Dumbledore knew that she and Harry were demigods, Emily had than looked at they next to her and saw Harry lying there still knocked out.

"Sir, is Harry going to be all right?"

"When I went down there, I wasn't sure. I thought I had come too late. But he will be all right."

"Sir, what happened with Quirrell? The stone?"

"What happened to Harry, Quirrell and yourself is between you three, so naturally e whole school knows. But don't worry he didn't get the stone."

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch Harry or myself?"

"I am sure you know the story of how you got the scar and you know your parents didn't die. When your mother died or went into the slumber state. She had left a mark, that lives in your skin but it can't be seen."

"What is it?" Chiron had spoke.

"It was love, honestly you and Harry are not the first to have this protection in the wizarding world. But in yours and Harry's case, the protection is unique."

"Unique, how?" Dumbledore spoke.

"She is a goddess, there forth she can't die only fade. From what Chiron can figure out that the protection also affected of how long you can live and that you an diary would be able to live longer than most other witches and wizard. However, I let you talk with a horizon." As Dumbledore started to leave that Wily spoke.

"Dumbledore, I am wondering, can Harry stay at camp Halfblood for the whole summer? If not can he come after a couple of weeks of being with the Durselys?" Dumbledore looked at her and spoke.

"He would be able to come but he has to go to the Durselys for at least a week." Emily nodded and Dumbledore had left, Emily looked up at Chiron of who looked slightly worried or had be worried and he spoke.

"I have to say, I was worried there for the last three days."

"Have I been out that long?" Chiron nodded, Emily had looked down at the end of the bed as saw a pile of candy and a few other things. Chiron had than spoke.

"That had come from your friends and admirers. From what I understand is the Weasley twins had tried to send you and Harry a toilet." Emily snorted when Chiron said that and she spoke.

"I can see them doing just that." She had looked back at Chiron. "Chiron, would you come back here next yes and stay in the forest?" Chiron had shrugged his shoulders when she ask that question.

"I don't know, Emily. However I may come back for the next year or I may not. However, I most likely send a satyr here next year though." Emily nodded when Chiron said that. "Emily, you may as well get some rest." Emily laid back down and fell asleep. The next day, the school nurse allowed them to go to the feast, Emily was sitting between Harry and Remus. Dumbledore had stood up and spoke.

"As I understand the house cup needs awarding. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 252. In third place, Hufflepuff with 352, in second, raven claw with 426. In first, Slytherin with 472." There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherin table and htnanit quiet down as Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Well done Slytherin but recent events must be taken into account. First to Ronald Weasley, for the best chess game that Hogwarts had seen in this many years, I award fifty points. Second to Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award fifty points. Third to Remus Black for defeating a troll by himself, I award fifty points. Fourth goes to Emily Potter for helping her friends to stay alive and outstanding courage, I award sixty points. Fourth to Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award sixty points." Hermione had than whispered.

"We are tied with Slytherin." Everyone was whispering, since they were tied with Slytherin. Dumbledore was not finished though.

"Now, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your friends. So I award ten points to Neville Longbottom. So a change is In order." The banners changed from silver, green and a snake to Scarlett, gold and a lion. "Gryffindor wins the house cup." The great hall was filled with cheers from Hufflepuff and ravenclaw, but the loudest was the Gryffindors.

The next day, they had left the train at kings cross, James and Sirius were waiting for them. Emily looked at the train, than she looked at Remus and spoke. "It doesn't seem like if this last year happened now does it."

"You are so right." They pulled their trunks towards their father, wanting to be able to go back to their sort of normal demigod life.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was glad to get back to what she calls home, this time, instead of using a port key, they had used floo powder. So Emily had stepped into the blue house, thankfully, Chiron was the only one there and Mr. D was else where. As soon as all four of them were there that Emily and Remus had went off and went to their cabins. They went by Aphrodite's cabin first, Remus was hesitated of going into the cabin, after being at for basically a year who could blame him. Since the Aphrodite cabin was basically the place of where really girly girl would die, it also smelled like it to with all the perfume coming from it. Emily just nodded at him and he walked up the steps and into his cabin, while Emily went down forth to get to her own cabin. Her cabin hasn't changed much, there was grass on the roof and the vines growing up the walls of the cabin. When Emily reached the door and opened it that they were to squeals and suddenly she was getting by her sisters, Katie and Mirada.

"Katie, Mirada, get off of her." They had let go and said sorry, than Katie had spoke.

"I know that you had sent letters to us by what you call owl post, but I want to know what Hogwarts is like. For there are some things that you most likely didn't put in the letter." Before Emily started that she put her trunk at the foot of her bed and than she told them about Hogwarts and what it was like. She told them about the train and how she cross the lake on boats to get there, she told the, about the sorting and what the common room was like. Just after she finished telling all of her siblings, since all of them had come over to listen, that there was a knock on the door. Katie had got up and opened the door, Emily could hear Chiron from outside. After a few moments that Katie had looked away from the door and looked back at Emily and spoke.

"Emily, can you can outside with me." Katie had than stepped outside of the cabin, Emily sat there looking at the door wondering why Katie would ask her that. However, Emily had got off of her bed and walked outside, when she was out of the cabin that notice Chiron right away. Not only did she notice Chiron right away, she notice of who was standing next to Chiron of who looked utterly scared. For standing next to Chiron was none other than  
Neville Longbottom, to say that she was surprised to see Neville was an understatement. It was clear he was just as surprised to see her coming out of the cabin as she saw him standing there.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Neville opened his mouth to say something but closed it right back up and it was Chiron that spoke.

"Apparently, shortly after he was picked that a harpy had tried to attack them. One of the satyrs had manage to get to him before the harpy could kill him." Neville was shaking as Chiron spoke, Emily had left the porch and went to Neville's side and allowed him to cry on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Neville. They can't get to you in here." Emily had looked at Chrion before she said anything else. "Is he unclaimed?"

"Actually he is claimed. Just after the satyr had got rid of the harpy that Neville was claimed by his gold parent." Katie had spoke.

"Who is it?"

"That is why I brought him over to the Demeter cabin, other than the fact that he knows Emily. For he was claimed by Demeter." Emily took a sharp intake of breath as she thought of the past months, she should have realize that Neville was a son of Demeter. True, she has a Harding to try controlling the wizarding plants. But she was still could take care of those plants easier than everyone else in the class, the only other ones that could do that was Harry and Neville as well as most of the Hufflepuffs. Than Emily spoke.

"I will watch over him for the summer. I am sure Remus would help as well as Harry when he comes here." Neville raised his head when he heard Harry's and Remus' names and he spoke.

"Remus and Harry are here."

"Remus is here, but Harry is at the Durselys for now, but he should be in another week or two." Neville had looked at the Demeter cabin before he spoke.

"Is Remus in there?"

"No, he is in the . . ." Before Emily could go on there was a yell that had come from the Aphrodite cabin and Remus had come out of the cabin. Emily a d Katie started to laugh as soon as Remus left the cabin and walked over to them, even Chiron couldn't help but have a smile on his face. It was hard not to laugh at the sight of Remus, apparently his sisters, at least, had put gel in his hair. Not only that but he had glitter on his face no arms, and apparently his sisters had used their powers over clothes to change his clothes. For he was a button done shirt, dress pants and dress shoes, the sight of this had made Neville stop crying and made him laugh and smile. Remus had spoke as he got closer.

"Katie, Emily I would need to use your Cabin's bathroom and borrow some. . . " Remus stopped walking and talking. He saw Neville standing g between Emily and Chiron. "Neville, what are you doing here?" Emily had spoke.

"Apparently he is a demigod." Remus looked at her before he looked back at Neville.

"A son of Demeter right." Neville nodded when Remus had said that. Than Remus looked back at Emily and Katie. "Anyway, do you mind if use your cabin's bathroom and have Thomas give me some other clothes."

"Sure. Come on. You too Neville. For I am sure that your half siblings would want to meet you." The four of them had went inside, Remus was first. As soon as they were inside that Thomas had tossed some clothes at Remus and Remus had went to the back of the cabin to wash up. As Remus wen to to the bathroom that Emily and Katie introduce Neville to the rest of the cabin. Emily could tell Neville seemed happy about having siblings, after Neville meet his siblings that they brought his things and gave him the bed that was to the left of Emily, the bed to her right was still not being used. Once they had all of Neville's things in the cabin that Emily had showed Neville around the camp. Honestly, Neville's reaction was much like the reaction that they had when they saw Hogwarts for the first time.

For the next couple of weeks, Neville had pretty much followed Emily and Remus around the camp. That didn't bother Emily or Remus all that much, since Neville was a friend of theirs, not only that the whole demigod thing was still new to him. Emily and Remus had helped him train with weapons from the armory, because of how nervous he gets at he was having trouble with wielding a sword. A couple of times some of the Ares campers wanted to beat him up or train with him because of the fact he was not very good with swords and gets nervous easy, along with easy to bully. But Emily and Remus always stepped in and intervene whenever that happens so that Neville wouldn't fight them. Thanks to the blessing from Artemis, that Emily had become more stronger, faster, and agility than she was already. For this reason, that it was Emily that was intervene and not as so much with Remus, however Remus was more caught with all of his half sisters bugging him about Hogwarts as well as the usually Aphrodite things. It always made Emily, Neville and their half siblings days when he enters the cabin wearing something dressy or girly or it didn't work on him too well.

As the next couple of weeks went by that she notice that Neville was slowly getting used to this place and and found his place in the camp. Thankfully for Neville that there were others that were worst fighters than he was and that some of them have been here for five years, like most of the Aphrodite cabin. There was nothing personal with the Aphrodite campers or Aphrodite herself, it was just that as a general whole for the most part, they were not really fighters. Emily have more than just Remus as a friend in the Aphrodite cabin, she had like two other friends in that cabin and both were males. But she was no where near as close to those two males as she was with Remus. Near the end of June, that Harry had finally arrived to camp, so she had showed him around and introduce him to their half siblings when they had reached the cabin by lunch time. For the rest of June and all of July, Emily had helped train both Neville of using their powers and how to use their weapons.

When Harry and Neville had both got there to camp that they got a gift from Demeter, Neville had got a dagger that becomes a bracelet. Like Emily's own sword, that the dagger would appear on his wrist, in it's bracelet form, whenever he forgets to bring it with him or he drops it. Harry's weapon was a sword and it was just like Emily's sword, the only difference was that Harry's bracelet was Hazel-Brown not green. Of which Emily found amusing as well as e rest of the campers, because of what their eye colors were. For Harry has bright green eyes, the same color as Emily's green bracelet and Emily has Hazel-Brown eyes the same color as Harry's bracelet. Even Chiron had found that amusing, he had said that Demeter had done that on purpose. On July 31, that Emily, Neville, Harry and Remus had got their Hogwarts letters and as they read the letters that they all notice that they had to get all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, whoever that was.

But the best part was getting the owls from Ron and Hermione on that day as well. So the four of them had decided to go the week that Hermione, Ron and their families will be in Diagon Alley. After a couple of weeks, that the four of them used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley and they ended up in the Leaky cauldron. Just as Neville got out of the fireplace that green flames had come up and Percy had stepped out of the fireplace. He was followed by the rest of the Weasley family, Ron had greeted Emily, Remus, Harry and Neville at once. Than Hermione had come in though the muggle with her parents, so all of them had went to Gringotts. While Hermione's parents had changed muggle money for wizarding money that Emily, Remus, Neville and the Weasleys had went down below. First it was the Weasley's vault, when she saw the vault that she felt guilt, for they had so little money. When Mrs. Weasley had took out all the money from their vault that they went to Neville's vault, than to Remus' vault, than lastly they had went to Emily's and Harry's vault. When they had left Gingotts that Mrs. Weasley told everyone to meet back up in a hour at Flourish and Blotts.

While Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry decided to go one way, Emily and Remus decided to go another. They had made it to Gambol and Japes wizarding joke shop and to no big surprise, Fred and George were in there along with their friend Lee Jordan. Remus and Emily had agreed as they looked around, and a brought a couple of things, that the Hermes cabin would have a field day in this joke shop. From what Fred, George and lee and told them that there was another joke shop in Hogsmeade, the all wizarding town that was close to Hogwarts. Emily and Remus had never been there, until last year they had never went to any of the wizarding areas. They had went to New York City a few times but hey only remained in the muggle area or mortal areas. As Emily and Remus left the shop to go to Flourish and Blotts, that she notice out of the corner of her eye that Fred was looking at her. Than Remus had nudged her, she looked over at him as he smirked, giving her that look as he always did every since the first day they had went to Hogwarts.

As they reached Flourish and Blotts that there was unusual amount of people trying not get in, on a banner in the upper windows that they saw why. That Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books for a few hours, they had manage to get inside and got the books they needed and went to find the others. It didn't take long for them to find the others, Mrs. Weasley was glad to see them and kept patting her hair as they kept going up further the line. After a minute that Fred and George had come over, Emily blushed a little when Fred had looked at her and her looked away from hoping at the blush would go away. As Emily looked around that she notice that it seemed all the witches seem really excited of meeting Gilderoy Lockhart. Honestly, Emily couldn't care less about meeting Gilderoy Lockhart, all she wants to do was to get her books and leave. Finally Gilderoy Lockhart had come in view, there were large pictures of him winking and smiling. The real Lockhart was wearing forget me not robes that match his eyes, his hat was at an angle on top of his wavy hair. Emily had whispered to Remus.

"Now he would be a true son of Aphrodite. All looks and most likely no brains, like with the rest of the cabin expect for three." Remus had bit his lip but a smile was appearing his face, Emily knew that he may start laughing soon. Sure enough he started laughing though as quiet as he possible could as they got closer to Lockhart. As they walked that Fred leaned forward and spoke.

"What did you say?"

"It's a joke between Remus and myself, sometime ago we decided to play a game. If we cross some people, we decide of which Greek god or goddess would be their parent and judging from his appearance I guess he would be a son of Aphrodite. Of which means he would only make himself look good and be pretty much like a male version of Aphrodite." Both Fred and George as soon as Emily said that, not only that but Ron and Harry had laughed as well. Mrs. Weasley had told them to be quiet as they got even closer to Lockhart, the only thing hat made his funnier for them was the guy was taking pictures of Lockhart for the daily prophet. He had stepped Ron's foot as he said it was for the daily prophet, however when Ron said that, that Lockhart had looked up at Ron. That had made it plain that Lockhart had heard what Ron had said, Emily backed a little into Fred, hoping that Lockhart won't see her or Harry. But that didn't happen though, for he had looked past Ron and saw both Harry and Emily, he ha door up and basically shouted.

"It can't be Harry and Emily Potter." He had grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the front and shook heir hands and the photograph per was clicking away madly. "Nice big smiles you two, the three of us are worth the front page." When Lockhart had let go that both Emily and Harry tried to get back to the Weasleys, but Lockhart had out an arm around their shoulders and went on. "What an extraordinary moment this is, the perfect moment for me to make an announcement. When this two stepped in to buy my autobiography, they had no idea that they were going to get free of change. Not only that but they would be getting much more. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce that I would be taking the post of defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." They both found themselves with the whole set of Lockhart's books, Emily had handed her books to Fred while Harry dropped his set into Ginny's cauldron and Emily spoke.

"You two can have this two sets. Harry and I can buy our own copies." Than a voice and spoke from behind them.

"I bet you loved that didn't you, potters." Emily turned around as well as Harry who found themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Famous Harry and Emily Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making it on the front page." Than Ginny had spoke.

"Leave them alone, they didn't want any of that." Malfoy looked at Ginny before he spoke.

"Look, potter, you got yourself a girlfriend." Ginny had turned scarlet when Malfoy had said that. At that moment, Mr. Weasley had come over with George, Ron and Hermione had come over. A man had come from Draco, from his features, Emily had gathered that this man was Draco's father. When the two saw each other that Draco's father had spoke, after a couple of remarks that Mr. Weasley had throw himself at Malfoy and hit him. They started fighting and it took Hagrid to break them apart and Draco's father had put Ginny's book back and left with Draco. Shortly after they had left that, Harry, Hermione, Emily, Remus and the Weasleys had left Flourish and Blotts.

For the next couple of weeks, Emily, Harry and Remus had stayed at the burrow. It was great fun and being at a house full of wizards was quite from being camp or at the Dursleys. There were so many things that was different in the burrow than at camp and the same went when comparing the burrow to the camp. For one thing the camp didn't have a ghoul in the attic and the burrow didn't have an oracle in the attic. While she was there that she shared her room with Ginny, and this would be her first year at Hogwarts and she was excited about going. Ginny had ask what it was like at Hogwarts and Emily told her what her first year was like, as she spoke with Ginny that Emily felt like she was talking to Mirada or Katie. Emily had also become closer to Fred and George during that time, a couple of nights before they were suppose to go to Hogwarts that Emily woke up to hear a noise coming from downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily had looked over at Ginny to see if she was asleep and sure enough she was, Emily got out of her bed and went over to the door and opened it. Just as Emily had opened the door that she saw Harry walking up he stairs to go to Ron's room. Harry looked surprised that Emily was up, Emily had closed the door before she spoke in a low whisper. "What were you doing?" Harry had whispered to her that he woke up earlier and that he had went downstairs to find a house elf down there that warned him that neither Emily or Harry should go back to Hogwarts. There was no way that was not going to happen, with Emily, not going that year wouldn't be at bad, but she wanted to go back since Hogwarts was like another home to her. After they had finished talking that Emily had went back into Ginny's too while Harry went back to Ron's room up close to the attic.

When it was time for them to get to Kings Cross that everything seem chaotic, despite that fact, Emily had a great time at the burrow with the Weasleys. Even though her parents were still alive, she never grew up knowing what it was like in a wizarding home, she grew up knowing a demigod life. However everyone but, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Remus and now Neville, thought that Emily was raised by muggles in godric's hollow, like Harry was raised by their uncle and aunt. From a point of view, Emily was raised by muggles, so there wasn't a reason to correct that statement otherwise, more so that no one was suppose to know about the Greek gods still being around. When they reached kings cross that they were basically running towards the platform. Percy, Fred and George went though at the same time as well as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny went though at the same time. That just left, Harry, Ron, Remus and Emily, so Harry and Ron had went a head of them, apparently something had happened.

For when Harry and Ron reached the barrier that they just hit the brick wall, both Harry and Ron touched the wall. Emily and Remus went over to the wall and touched the wall, it was just a wall now, Emily looked over at Remus. Remus shrugged when she had looked at him, Emily bit her lip and said nothing for she had no idea what to do now. Harry and Rom were talking and Harry had brought up that they should wait by the car, when Harry said that, that it was apparent that Ron had an idea. So the four of them had left Kings Cross and went over to the car, Ron was about ready to get into the car when they was a whistling sound. Ron had backed away as Emily and Remus looked up into he sky and four Pegasus had come out of the sky and landed in front of them. So Emily and Remus went over to the Pegasus, it had took a bit to get Ron and Harry to get onto one Pegasus. When they were all set and had made sure that their trunks were secure that the Pegasus had took off into the air.

The Pegasus had followed the train for the whole day, half of the time they were by the windows. None of the students had notice the Pegasus that would be out of their window, expect for Neville. Neville was in the same compartment as Dean and Seamus, Neville had an look of surprise when he saw Emily on a Pegasus flying next to the window. Emily had waved at him and Neville had manage to wave back, dean and Seamus had looked though the window and it seemed like they couldn't see her. Emily smiled when she saw them looking confused and she had spoke softly. "I love the mist." An she made her Pegasus fly higher into the sky and it turned over as it flew to the other side of where Remus was with his Pegasus. It was getting dark by the time they could see Hogwarts, so they had made their Pegasus go faster so that when they landed at the Hogsmeade station at the train wasn't there. The four of them had got off the pegasus, as soon as they of em were off and got their trunks that the pegasus had left.

They had quickly changed and they just barely changed just as the train had pulled up into the station. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were among the first to get off the train, Hermione had come running over to them and hugged them. Than she had ask of where they had been, as they went to the gates that Emily had told her that she will tell her later. Emily had gave Hermione a look that told Hermione that Emily wasn't going to tell her in front of Fred, George and Ginny. As they reached the gates that there was a cart with nothing in front of it, they had climbed into it and when they were all in the carriage that the carriage had started to move. The carriage had stopped in front of the castle and they got out and went inside and into the great hall. Emily and Remus were sitting next to each other and Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting across from them.

After about fifteen minutes that Professor McGonagall had come in with the first years right behind her. She had sat the stool and the sorting hat in front of them and moved away, than a tear opened near the brim and it started singing it's son. When it had finished, everyone had clapped and the hat had bowed to each of the table and than sat still. Than Professor McGonagall had started calling names of the first years, each had come forward and put on the hat. As Emily looked at the first years that she saw Ginny among them, there was also another one that attracted her attention. It was a small boy with blond hair and he was wearing Hagrid's coat that just makes him look smaller. Emily was sure anyone who wears that coat would look smaller than they what they were, when Professor McGonagall had called a Creevey, Colin that the boy wearing Hagrid's coat had went forward and put on the hat.

After a minute that the hat had yelled Gryffindor and he had come over to the table as the Gryffindors clapped. Finally, Ginny was called up and she was the last one, it took a few moments before the hat had called Gryffindor and than the stool was taken away and the feast had begin. After they were finished with the feast that they had went to the common room, it was Hermione had gave the password to the fat lady. Once they were I side that Emily and Hermione had went up to their dorm and thankfully the others in their dorm were not there. So Emily had told Hermione of what happened and how they got there to the station before the train, Hermione was at least glad that they didn't do anything dangerous or stupid. Emily and Hermione were getting ready for bed when Jennifer, Helen, Lavender and Pavati had come in. When Emily had laid down on her bed and closed the curtains around her bed that she fell asleep almost at once.

Hours later, she woke up suddenly, at first she thought that she woke up because it was morning and time to go to get to breakfast. But since it looked dark from between the curtains, that couldn't be it, but than she had heard it. "Pst." Emily sat up suddenly and she pulled back one of the curtains that was around her bed, Emily was almost of crying out. Thankfully for both of them that she had managed to not to yell in surprise, for standing by her bed was none other than Hermes, the messenger of the gods. It was a bit of shock to find a god in her dorm, more that it was a god rather than a goddess, mainly because of the fact that no male could get up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Not that she thought about that, that Hermes didn't need to use the stairs to get to the girl's dorm, he just needed to flash in. Than Hermes had whispered to her.

"Sorry, if I surprised you, Emily. But your mother and Chiron had sent you a couple of letters and you need to sign for it." Emily got off of her bed and signed for the letters and Hermes handed the letters to her, before he could flash out that Emily had spoke.

"Hermes, how are Thomas, Mirada and Katie?"

"They are good. They wished that you could have stay longer." Hermes was almost flashed but than he changed his mind and spoke. "Have stood year here, also, make sure you and Remus hang around Fred and George more. For if you two d that, than I think you and Remus could give Fred and George a run for their money, just like they giving your father and Sirius a run for their money." Than Hermes had flashed out. Emily wen track on her bed and closed her curtains and went back to sleep, she swear she could hear her mother whispering good night and keep safe. When she woke up the next morning that she got up and took the two letters down to the great hall with her. Before she eat anything that she had opened e letters from Chiron and her mother, she opened her mother's first.

Dear Emily,

I hope you have a good year, but I worry for you though. As you know that the gods can see into the near future and I worry that terrible things may happen this year as Harry may told you about the house elf warning him that you two should not go back to Hogwarts. So please be careful and watch out for your friends, more so with Hermione and Harry and yourself. Keep your eyes open and be prepared for what comes, make sure you have your sword. If I have found anything for sure,mi will tell Chiron so he can tell you.

Your mother.

Emily stared at her mother's letter, she was confused. Emily hadn't notice Harry, Ron, her one and Remus were there till Harry and ask her about the letter. Emily looked at Harry and didn't say anything, she handed Harry the letter to let him read it, she watched him as he read it. When he was finished that he looked confused as well, than Ron, Hermione and Remus and read the letter while Harry and Emily read the letter from Chiron.

Dear Emily,

I want you to know that there are a couple of satyrs that are at Hogwarts is year and they are pretending to be first years. One of them was sorted into Gryffindor. I am also here at Hogwarts as well, but this time not in the forest, for I did figure out that there was at least another six demigods here in Hogwarts, other than Harry, Neville and yourself. As it happens, one of them is one your dorm and w believe we know who her godly parent is. Her name is Helen Blackwood and we believe she is a daughter of Demeter. Other than Harry, yourself and Neville, she was the only other Gryffindor that was really good at plants and better than the Hufflepuffs, just like you, Neville and Harry. It would help me greatly if you keep an eye out for her.

Chiron

Emily looked at Harry of who just nodded, Emily folded the letters and put them into her bag just as McGonagall was handed out schedules for them. When Emily took her schedule from her that she notice that she had history of magic first thing, so Emily had eat some things before she left the great hall with Remus to go to history of Magic. History of magic was the most boring class that they have in their schedule, as Emily and Remus entered the classroom that they both stopped in their tracks. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts that teach history of magic, was not there. However Professor Binns shows up only after the whole class shows up, but that is not why they had stopped in their tracks when Emily and Remus entered the classroom. For instead of an empty desk there was no desk and standing where the desk stood be was none other than Chiron. Emily had went over to Chiron and hugged him before she went to on of the front desk and sat down, Remus and sat down next to her. Chiron had spoke.

"Surprised to see me in here." Emily had than spoke.

"Yes, I have to admit that I had no idea that you would be a teacher here. For a change you don't need to use a wheelchair." Remus laughed and than he spoke.

"Yeah, I have to say, that history of magic should be fun now. I am sure that I won't fell asleep in this class now" Indeed it was, what was the fun part was to see the rest of the class' reaction to Chiron in there instead of having Professor Binns teaching the class. Honestly, having Chiron teaching them was an improvement over Professor Binns, for they actually stayed awake. When the bell had ring that they had packed their things and left the classroom and went on to their next class. By the end of the day, Emily had a pile of homework. With Hermione there and not delaying her homework, like Harry or Ron, that Emily manage to finish her homework in a hour and half. Remus had also finished a few minutes after Emily did, so when Remus out his things back in his dorm that they decided to go see Chiron. Since they wanted to talk to him, for there were things that wanted to ask him, like how did he become a teacher here.

Another question they wanted to ask Chiron was what happen to Professor Binns. So they had left the common room and went to find his office of which was took a some time to find. For Dumbledore had gave him the unused classroom on the ground floor that was across from the great hall as an office. So when they entered the office that Chiron had looked up from the table that he was besides and he was not in his wheelchair, but it was in a corner. Remus and Emily walked over to him and sat down in the chairs that were in the office, before Emily had spoke.

"How did you become a teacher here and what happened to Professor Binns? No offense, Chiron, I have to say that history of magic was the most boring class last year because Professor Binns just goes on and on. I prefer you as the history of magic teacher."

"Thanks Emily. I had become a teacher because Dumbledore had ask me to become history of magic teacher. As for Professor Binns, he was more or less retired. You see, he had left the castle one night and Hades was near the gates when Profess Binns had left." Emily and Remus clapped their hands, Emily had got up and pulled out a roasted chicken's leg and tossed into the fire that was burning. When she tossed in that she said to Hades for taking Professor Binns to the underworld, of which was long time in the coming. As Emily sat back down in her chair that Remus had spoke.

"Chiron, I was wondering did Demeter or anyone tell you about anything that might be happening this year?"

"Yes, but it was Apollo and he away really worried. He didn't say what would happen but whatever will happen would be terrible and he had ask me to go to the forest at least and it was after that, that Dumbledore had ask me to teach here. Of which I agreed to for the reason I list in the letter I had sent to you as well to watch all the students just in case if they need my help." Emily was about ready to speak once more when the door had opened and Lockhart had entered the office. Thankfully for Emily that the chair was enough in the shadows that she was able to move back enough as to be hidden from his sight. Lockhart hasn't notice Emily or the movement that she had just done, he was more interested in Chiron.

"Yes, Dumbledore had told me that you were using this old classroom. Is this your first year teaching at Hogwarts."

"And if it is."

"Well, I though I could give you some books on history of magic. I have them right here." Lockhart dropped the books into the table and went on. "Look if you need help with your class let me know." Than Lockhart had left the office, Emily got up from the chair as well as Remus and an she spoke.

"He makes Aphrodite, Ares and their children easy to stand." Remus had spoke.

"Too right. Couldn't we have throw the books at him as he left?"

"I thought about that, I also though of hitting him with the books inside plants." They heard Chiron and they looked at him and he spoke.

"There are times when you tow sound like children of Hermes instead of a child of Aphrodite and a child of Demeter."

"We try, we may even become even more like children of Hermes before the year ends. Come on Remus, I want to know if Fred and George have any good ideas of pranks to use on Lockhart."

"All right." He run after Emily as they left Chiron's office.


	10. Chapter 10

To say at her first lesson in defense against the darks was different would be the most accurate, even by wizarding, muggle and demigod worlds. It seem like all the girls, even Hermione excluding Emily, were excited and happy Lockhart was teaching. It seems like all of the girls, excluding Emily, have a huge crush on Lockhart, Emily and the boys just didn't understand of why anyone would have a crush on him. For he was so bloody annoying, always thinking of himself, his looks, clothes and to top it all, he had no idea what he was truly doing. Emily thought it was clear that he had no idea what he was doing, Hermione had argued with Emily on that point as well as with Ron, Harry and Remus. If Hermione couldn't see though that than there was little to no chance of pointing this out to the rest of the girls that were at Hogwarts expect for the teachers and Hagrid. For Lockhart had gave Hagrid copies of his book that were signed and apparently just talked about the animals he had looked after and everything. Whenever Remus and Emily got the chance that they went to Chiron's office to talk to him or train with their swords.

Whenever Harry and Emily saw Lockhart in the corridor that they always dodge him or avoid him. It was a but difficult for Harry but not nearly difficult for Emily, due to her twelve years of demigod training and the blessing of Artemis. While Harry had about a month of demigod training and was didn't have the athlete build that Emily had but he was light and fast of which made up for his build. However Colin was a different matter all together, it was difficult to avoid him, for it seem to memorize Emily's and Harry's schedule. Nothing made Colin more happy when he said all right and he gets hello Colin in return. After a couple of days of being back at Hogwarts that Colin wanted a picture of them together but they didn't want their picture taken. Unfortunately, Lockhart had come along and posed with them and Colin had took a picture of the three of them. Than Lockhart had than lead them to one of their classes.

Hogwarts was still Hogwarts for there always something different every year that they learn or found out. However on Saturday of their first weekend back at Hogwarts that Emily was woken up suddenly by Angelina Johnson a fellow Gryffindor and quidditch team member. Emily looked sleepy up at her and spoke.

"What is it? You better have a reason of waking me up."

"Quidditch practice, Wood wants to get a head start." Emily groaned as she slowly got up from her bed and started to change into her Gryffindor quidditch robes. She had grabbed her nimbus two thousand and walked out of her dorm, as she entered the common room that Harry entered the common room. Not only at but Colin had followed him closely asking them many questions, Emily wished that Colin wouldn't follow them. For Emily was not exactly a morning person, even with being at camp Halfblood her whole life. Expect when she was at Hogwarts, it would be a little difficult to go back and forth between Camp Halfblood and Hogwarts during the school year. While they were going to the pitch that Colin had showed them a picture, it was the one he took of Emily, Harry and Lockhart. Both Harry's and Emily's picture selves were putting a fight and eventually Lockhart had gave up. Both Emily and Harry refused to sing the picture. When Emily and Harry had reached the locker room that Wood was happy to see them and started with telling them what they were doing.

However all of them, but Wood, were so sleepy that they didn't get much of what Wood was saying. When he was finished that Wood had ask if there were any questions and George and ask of why Wood couldn't tell them this yesterday when they were wake. Emily had to agree with George on that one for pretty much all of them were half asleep when Wood had been talking. Wood wasn't pleased when he heard George ask him that question, he told them that their cup should have been theirs last year but due to complications that they hadn't won. Emily felt guilty and she was sure Harry felt the same, since they were both unconscious in the hospital wing during that match. So they were short two players that game. Than Wood had lead the team out to the pitch of where Remus, Ron, and Hermione were waiting with food. Emily and Harry got on their brooms and went into the air, with the air going past her that she woke up more than she had with Wood talking. Emily had flown over to Fred and George as well as Harry and than Fred had spoke.

"What's that clicking noise?" Emily looked down on the stands and saw Colin in the stands taking pictures of them.

"Look this way, Harry! You too, Emily."

"Who's that?"

"No idea." However Wood had notice Colin and spoke.

"I don't like it, he could be a Slytherin spy." Emily looked down at the field and saw the Slytherin team coming out to the field and Emily spoke.

"They don't need one." Wood had notice them too and got onto the ground and yelled at Flint, Emily had landed as well as the rest of the team. Wood had read the note aloud and ask who their seeker was and it turned out to be Malfoy and not only that but Malfoy's father had got the whole team new brooms. Hermione, Ron and Remus had come down from the stands, when they learns about Malfoy at Hermione and spoke.

"At least the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Malfoy looked at her disgust and spoke.

"No one had ask your opinion, you filthy little mud blood." Emily knew at once the word mud blood was rude, judging from everyone's reactions. Wood had to restrain Fred and George from jumping Malfoy while Angelina had said how dare you. Flint had to go in front of Malfoy and Ron had his wand pointed at Malfoy telling him that he would pay for that. However, due to breaking it in class a couple of days ago, the spell had backfired and hit Ron instead. Hermione, Remus, Harry and Emily had run over to Ron as well as the rest of the Gryffindor team. Ron had belched and slugs had come out of his mouth, so Harry and Remus had to pick Ron up and carried him to Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Emily right behind them. When they reached Hagrid's hut that Hagrid had gave a bucket to Ron and Ron throw up the slugs in there.

"Who was Rom trying to curse anyway?" Emily had spoke.

"Malfoy, he said something, something rude from how everyone reacted to the word."

"What was it." Ron had lifted his head and managed to speak.

"He called her a mud blood."

"He didn't." Emily spoke as more slugs appeared in the bucket.

"He did. I am not sure what it means."

"It's the most insulting thing he could think off. It's a foul name for someone who is muggle born. There are people out there, like the Malfoy family, think they are better than everyone else because they are what is called pureblood. To everyone else it doesn't make any difference, if we haven't mated with muggles than we would have died out a long time ago." After a while Ron had stopped belching out slugs and they went back to the castle as he entered the castle that Lockhart had walked over to them and he spoke cheerfully.

"There you two are. I would like you two to help me with my fan letters tonight. See you at eight." Lockhart had than left them standing there. Harry and Emily had talked of whither or not they should go, Hermione had told me that they should go and help Lockhart. At five minutes to eight that Emily and Harry had left the common room and went to Lockhart's office as to have Hermione to stop bugging them of going. When they reached his office that he had more or less had them address the letters, Lockhart would say something but Emily didn't pay any attention to what he said. After a while Emily heard something, so etching that didn't seem quite right, it was a voice. It chilled one to the bone and it sounded like an ice cold Vernon and a low hissing sound.

"Come . . . come to me . . . Let me rip you . . . Let me tear you . . . Let me kill you." Both Emily and Harry gave a huge jump, ink had spilled on he addresses of their envelopes. Harry had spoke.

"What?"

"I know! Six solid months on the best selling list, broke all records." Emily had spoke.

"Not that, that voice."

"Sorry? What voice?"

"That voice that said - didn't you hear it." Lockhart look at harry and emily in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, you two? You must getting tired. Great scoot look at the time. We been here for nearly four hours. Time goes by when you are having fun." Emily strained her eyes, but all she could hear no was Lockhart, Emily looked at Harry of who looked back at her confused. When they got back to the Gryffindor Common room, it was nearly empty. Harry had went to his dorm while Emily had went to her dorm, when she entered that she saw Hermione was sitting up. Emily walked over to her and Emily had told Hermione of what happened in Lockhart's office, Hermione seem confused and spoke.

"You are saying he don't hear it? Have you heard voices in your heard before."

"Yes, but that was my mother speaking to me in my head or my grandmother on my father's side. But I heard the gods talk before and I know that was no god that was speaking."

"Maybe Lockhart was right that you are drowsy?" Emily throw her arms up in the air, before pulling the curtains back before she laid down to go to sleep. October had come along with it, more quidditch practice. Since there was so much rain, it was difficult not to be soaked to he skin and mud was all over her robes and skin. When she reached the common room that she showered and cleaned her robes, when she went back into the common room that Harry was in there. Harry was telling Hermione Ron and Remus about a death day party that sir Nick was throwing. He had ask all of them to join him. At the death party since sir nick had invited the,pm to join if they wish to of which he had agreed to go.

When Halloween had come that they had went to the dungeons instead, though she wished she could to the Halloween feast, judging from the smell coming from the great hall. As they walked further into the dungeons that there were candles but it was eerie and not very cheerful and there long black tapers. With every step that they took it had become colder, Emily had shivered and pulled her cloak more around herself. Soon they started to hear what sounded like fingernails against a blackboard, Emily heard Ron's comment but no one replied to it. Finally Sir Nick had come into view and bowed them inside, when Emily went inside that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were hundreds of pearly white ghost, many were dancing and there was a chandelier that was shinning midnight blue. Harry, Ron and Hermione had went one direction and Remus and Emily had went another direction. As they walked that Remus had spoke.

"I don't believe this."

"Neither do I, it feels like if we might in the underworld."

"Well, I am not sure underworld would be the best word to put this death day party." That was true, Emily wasn't sure of how to put this death day party. Remus had we on. "Why don't we make the most of it anyway." Remus had grabbed he hands and lead her to the dance floor and started to dance with her. Anyone else had done that, other than Harry, Sirius or her father, they would got punched in the face by either her hand or a ball of plants. It was rather amusing to try to dance to the music, once it was not exactly music to Human ears. However they only stopped dancing when a group of men on horseback had come rising into the party. The leader had went over to Sir Nick and they followed them over to where the leader and Sir Nick was and right behind Sir Nick was Harry, Ron and Hemione. After a couple of minutes of talking that Sir Nick had went up to a podium and started to speak.

However he didn't get to far since the group had started playing different head games with their heads. After a bit Sir nick had decided to give up of trying to give his speech. Even with the dancing, Emily felt cold and hungry, everyone else was as well, so they decided to head up to the great hall. As Ron spoke and lead the way to the entrance hall that Emily heard as well as Harry. "Rip . . . Tear . . . Kill" It was the same voice that Emily and Harry had heard in Lockhart's office. Both Emily and Harry halt and listen, however Remus had spoke.

"Emily, Harry, what is . . " Emily had spoke.

"It's that voice again. Listen."

"So hungry for so long. Kill. . . Time to kill." It was becoming faint, Emily and Harry run towards the voice, Remus, Ron and Hermione had followed them closely. Neither Emily or Harry paid much attention to their bewildered faces, they had went past the great and up onto the stairs. She could hear it once more. "I smell blood. . . . I smell blood." Emily felt her stomach tied up in knots and Harry had spoke.

"It's going to kill someone." Emily and Harry hurtled around the second floor, it wasn't till they reached the last corridor that they had stopped. It was Remus who spoke as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Emily, Harry, what was all that about? I didn't hear anything." Than Hermione spoke.

"Look." Emily looked up at the wall and there were words written on the wall that were written in blood from the looks of it. The chamber of secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware. Than Ron had spoke.

"What is that under the words?" Emily edges closer and almost slipped but she had caught herself and moved closer to the dark shadow. When Emily was close enough that she realize what it was and she jumped back and slipped. For hanging under the words was Mrs. Norris.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Norris was stiff as a board and her eyes were wide open, Emily just sat there looking at Mrs. Norris and she didn't move. The other four didn't move either, just as Emily got up that they heard footsteps and happy sounds coming from all the directions. The sound died as the students in front in both corridors had stopped and notice the sight in front of them, some of them were pressing forward to see what happened. Emily, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus were standing there by themselves in the middle of the corridor. Over the silence someone had shouted.

"Enemies of the heir beware." He had looked over at the five of them before he went on. "You'll be next mudbloods." Filch had come though the crowd and saw Mrs. Norris. On the torch, than he turned Harry, even though Emily was closer to Mrs. Norris and that he turned to Harry for he hated Harry more than he does her. He shouted Harry had killed her but Dimbledore had do though and took Mrs. Norris from the wall and told, Filch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus to follow him. Lockhart had offered his office so that was the office that they had went to, Emily really didn't like being in Lockhart's office. She hated all the pictures staring down at her with those smiles that creeped her out greatly, at one time she thought that children of Hermes had the creepiest smiles. But Lockhart had certainly went beyond that, Emily was sitting in of the chairs out of the candlelight. Dumbledore was examining Mrs. Norris and Lockhart was talking about all the deaths he had prevent in his life. Dumbledore had spoke some words and nothing happened, than he looked at filch and spoke softly.

"She is not dead." Lockhart had stopped talking when Dumbledore and said that, filch seemed surprised.

"Than why is she like that?"

"She has been petrified but how I can't say." Than Filch turned and looked at them, he pointed at Harry and spoke.

"Ask him"

"No second year could have done this."

"He did it, you say what he wrote on the wall."

"I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish." Than Snape had spoke.

"Excuse me, headmaster if I may say." Emily shallowed at this, Snape never liked either Emily or Harry, but he seemed to hate Harry more than Emily. "Potter and his friends may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. However but why were they upstairs in the first and why were they not at dinner." Emily had spoke up and told them about the death day party that nearly headless Nick was having and told them that they could ask any of the ghost there that they saw them there.

"Why not joined afterwards?" Harry had but his lips and Emily had spoke.

"Well sir, we were going to. But we were getting tired and decided to head to bed."

"What about food?"

"My adopted parents had send some candy and I had enough in my dorm for the five of us to share to eat before we go to bed." Snape looked at them with a sneer and spoke.

"I don't think that Miss. Potter is being fully truthful. I think she should be taken off the team till she is ready to be truthfully."

"Really Severus, the car has not be hit with a broomstick. Besides there is no evidence that Harry or Emily did anything wrong." Dumbledore was looking at them as though if he was looking at their minds and than he spoke.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus. You five may go." The five of them had got up and left, when they were a floor up that they went into an empty classroom and Emily spoke.

"Do you think at I should have told them about the voice?" Ron had spoke.

"No, hearing voices that no one else can hear is not a good sign even in the wizarding world. But it's weird that only you two can hear it."

"I know." With that the five of them had left the classroom and went to Gryffindor tower. For the next few days pretty much everyone was talking about the attack on Mrs. Norris and not much else. It seemed to troubled Ginny a great deal, from what Ron said that she was a cat lover, despite that Emily had a finally that there was something else nothing Ginny. But Emily couldn't worry about that much with homework and quidditch, but that was not all, for it had an effect on Hermione. It was normal for Hermione to be reading, but now she was only reading and nothing else. While they were in the library one time that Harry had told them that of what happen and that Justin had turned and run away from Harry, of which Emily had thought was. Just after Harry just finished telling them about that, that Hermione had come over and sat down and she seemed to be willing to talk now.

"All th copies of Hogwarts, a history have been taken out and my is at home." Emily had spoke.

"I have a copy but it is also at home as well. Is there a reason you want to have it?"

"Yes, I have read something about the chamber of secrets in there and I can't look it up." The bell had rang and they went to History of Magic, like usual, Remus, Emily, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the front of the class. Chiron was the last one was in the classroom and he was telling them about an warlock international event when Hermione had raised her hand. As Chiron ask Hermione what she wanted to know that Emily smiled, for unlike with Professor Binns, that the class reaction would be utterly different. Hermione had spoke.

"Professor, I was wondering what you can tell us about the chambers of secrets?" Chiron had looked at all of the students of who all seem rather eager to know about the chamber of secrets.

"All right, I will tell you what I can tell you. As you all know Higwarts was founded by four of the greatest wizards and witches of that age, but the date of when it was found is unknown. They were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Sytherin. After a time a disagreement had happen between them, for Slytherin wanted to keep the learning in only magical families but the rest refused. This resulted in Slytherin leaving the school as you all know. However, it was rumored that Slytherin had left a hidden chamber behind that the other founders didn't know about. The legend says that he had sealed the chamber before he left so that none could enter it expect for his one true heir to go back to school. The heir alone could unseal the chamber and unleashed the horror within and use it to those who were unworthy to study magic." Silence had followed the story and after a minute that Hermione had spoke.

"Professor. What do the sources say of what is in the chamber?"

"A monster, one that only the heir can control. The school has be searched many times and no such chamber had been found, but I think that is only because that no can open it expect for the heir." Chiron had looked at Emily and Remus, from the look he was giving them told them that he was worried, more worried than he had been when he had told them about the great prophecy. Of which told them that this was more serious than whatever would and could happen in that prophecy.

As they left their last class that they went to the tower before headed down to dinner, as they went to the tower that Ron was speaking of that no one could pay him to be put into Slytherin. Emily, Hermione, and Remus had agreed to that fact, however Harry didn't say anything at that comment. Emily knew why that was, for Harry had her n enter alone that the sorting hat had seriously thought of putting him into Sytherin. However the sort hat had thought of putting her in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, for a moment the hat had thought of putting her into Slytherin. But she didn't have enough traits to be put into Slytherin, of which was fine with her by all means. As they went down stairs that they decided to check the scene of the crime, Harry had notice marks and Hermione had notice the spiders. As Hermione pointed at the spiders that Emily looked at Remus, of who gave her a look, too bad.

They had thought that just maybe Hermione was a child of Athena, but due to a prank by the Hermes cabin a couple of years ago that they both know what happens when there is a spider is close to a child of Athena. So that means that Hermione was a child of Athena, however they were not sure if Hermione was a demigod though. If she was than Chiron would have ask Emily to watch over Hermione as well as Helen, however Emily knows how smart Hermione was and so did Chiron. So he could have figured that Hermione didn't need to be looked after as much as Helen, of which wouldn't surprised Emily. However Ron acted much like a child of Athena would to the spiders but none of the spiders were going over to him to climb on him. However they moved on after that and went to dinner like everyone else was doing. Later that night as they were doing homework that Hermione had spoke.

"I wonder who it could be, the heir, I mean?" Emily shrugged when Hermione and said that but Ron had spoke.

"Not let's think, who hates muggleborns." Emily had spoke.

"Malfoy?" Harry had than spoke.

"Yes, think about it. His family has been in Slytherin for generations, he has boasted about that. So that secret could have been handed down from one generation to the next, like father to son." Remus had spoke.

"But we are not sure if it is Malfoy." Hermione had than spoke.

"There is a way to find out, we could brew some Polyjuice potion. It transform you into someone for a hour. However we would be breaking about fifty school rules." After talking for a while of this that the five of them decided it was their best hope.

Thankfully for Emily, it seems like he favored Harry than Emily, of which was unfortunate for Harry. Since Lockhart showed them of what he done in his books of which Emily had found boring, so did all the boys. But the girls seemed to pay only attention to Lockhart and the things he had done, but she had a strong feeling that he never did any of them. For Lockhart didn't seem like the type to go and do things like that, for he was to stuck up, vain and to big headed to even do anything for himself. After class that Hermione was the one that ask him to sign the note for them to get the potion book. Emily figured he would sign it, not only that but he didn't bother to see what they had wanted from the restricted section. Five minutes later they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as the went though the pages that a couple of times Emily felt like throwing up. For the drawings on the pages were gruesome, once Remus had really throw up when he saw the person turning inside out.

When Remus and come back that he looked green and sick, of course Emily started to laugh. For she knew Remus well enough to know he can almost handle anything unless if his Aphrodite genres kicked in. Emily liked to call the things he get from his mother his Aphrodite genre and he hates it when she does that. Remus was trying to get her to stop laughing but she kept laughing and said Aphrodite genres a couple of times till Hermione had finally found the Polyjuice potion. Emily had went over to looked at the drawings, Emily had shivered as she looked at the drawings. They were somewhat disturb drawings but next to the drawings of people turning inside out made it look the drawings normal. After talking a bit more and Hermione persuading Remus, Ron and Harry to breaking the rules to drink the potion at they had left the bathroom.

The next morning, Emily was worried, due to the fact that the Slytherins have the fastest brooms that gold could buy made it hard for her to get up first and than to eat breakfast. By the time that it was eleven that Emily and Harry made their way back to the locker rooms to change. A few minutes later that they were up in the air, as Emily started to fly towards the goals that she notice a bludger coming at her and she dodged it. Just as she scores that the bludger had come back at her and she dodged again and Fred had it towards one of the Slytherins. However the bludger turned and aimed for Emily once more, Emily fly to the ground and the bludger followed. Emily didn't want to do is but she had no choice if the bludger would only go after her fir the whole tame and she wasn't going to try to dodge it throughout the whole game. So Emily had used her demigods powers and the grass grew around the bludger quickly and thickly. So that when she was back in the air that the bludger was struggling to get out of the grass.

Emily had looked up and saw that Harry had a similar problem that she just had, Emily had  
flew up as Fred hit it towards a Slytherin but it went back to Harry. Emily had yelled over to Fred, George and Harry and told them what to do, as they got to the ground that Emily did the same with the second bludger as the first bludger and grew grass around it. After that there was no bludgers to knocked off the players in the game, of which was a good in a way for they didn't had to worry about getting bit by one. But Fred and George couldn't knock the Slytherins off of their brooms, of which was the down side. Thankfully Wood was the best keeper and manage to have the quaffle avoid many scores but they still got though though. Just as Emily had managed to score that Harry had manage to catch the witch and the game had ended and Gryffindor had won.

Twenty minutes later, however when the bludgers were cut from the grass that they both had went to Emily and Harry. Thankfully Emily manage to get out of the way and the bludger was caught by Fred, however Harry wasn't nearly as lucky since it had hit his arm and broke it. Lockhart had decided to fix instead of listening to the students or the team of taking Harry to the hospital wing. As a result that Lockhart, by accident as Emily figured he would do before he had done it, had removed Harry's bones. After Harry had some of the crap that the nurse had gave him that to grow back his bones that the team were close of having a party but the nurse shooed them away. All expect for Emily an done nurse allowed Emily to stay of how long she wasted to, so Emily had changed into a nightgown and took the bed next to Harry and fell asleep.

Hours later, Emily had woke up with a start as she heard Harry say get off, Emily had sat up suddenly. Emily almost cried out but stopped herself by biting her lip. For sitting in the chair between the beds was one of the strangest creatures she had ever seen. Considering that Emily had spent her whole life in camp Halfblood that was saying something. For there was a little creature that would come around at her waist, the thing had has green tennis balls eyes, and bat like ears. Than it spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Harry and Emily Potter had come back to school. After Dobby had warned them not to come back here this year. Why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't you go back home when you missed the train?" Emily had spoke.

"How did you know we missed the train?" Dobby didn't say anything and than Harry had spoke.

"It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting us though."

"Indeed sir, Dobby hid and watched when you two had come. Dobby had to iron my hands afterwards. Dobby had thought that Harry and Emily Potter were safe. Never did Dobby thought that they would find another way to school." Emily had spoke.

"Why do you not want us here?" Harry had spoke before Dobby could say anything.

"You better get lost before my bones come back and I strangle you."

"Dobby is use to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them at home as well. Harry and Emily Poyyer must go home. Dobby thought his bludgers was enough." Harry had spoke.

"Your bludgers! You made that bludgers try to kill us?"

"Never to kill, just to hurt enough to go home. Better injured at home an at school."

"Oh is that all?"

"Only if Harry and Emily Potter knew of what it was like to the lowly and enslaved. We were treated badly and Dobby still is. Emily and Harry potter were hope for slaves like Dobby of who thought those dark days would never end. Dobby can't let Harry and Emily Potter remain here now that history is going to repeat itself. For the chamber has been opened. . " Emily had spoke.

"There is a chamber of secrets than? Where is it and how opened it?" Emily had go up as she spoke and picked Dobby up by his pillowcase. Dobby had yelped as Emily picked him up and Emily went on. "Dobby, Harry and I are not muggleborns. But we have a friend who is though and she would be in line. So who is it?"

"Dobby can't. Go home, Emily potter. Go home Harry Potter. Safe there than here." Just than there was a noise and they looked to the door, Dobby had than snapped his fingers and than just disappeared. Emily had quickly got into her bed just as the door opened. Dumbledore had entered the wing carrying someone and professor McGonagall carried it's feet in. They had put it on the bed and Emily could hear them from where she was, however she kept her eyes on Harry of who had his eyes opened as well. Than Madam Pomfrey had come into the wing and grasp, and than she spoke.

"What happened?" Dumbledore had than spoke

"Another attack." McGonagall had spoke.

"We think he was trying to visit the potters." Emily had sit up some to see over Harry, and she nearly cried out when she looked, for it was Colon Creevey. His eyes were wide and he was holding his camera out in front of him. Emily had lowered herself and ,out he'd Colin to Harry.

"Petrified?"

"Yes, I shudder to think if Albus hadn't be on his way to get hot chocolate. . ." Emily saw them looked at Colin before Professor had went on. "Do you think he got a picture of his attacker." Dumbledore had took the camera and opened it. Suddenly there was a smell of acid.

"Melted?"

"What does this mean, Albus?"

"It means that the chambers of secrets has indeed been opened once more."

"But, Albus, surely who?"

"The question is not who. The question is how?" From the looks of Harry and McGonagall had on that neither one understand what that means as well as Emily.


	12. Chapter 12

When Emily woke up that Madam Pomfrey had come over and gave her a breakfast tray, as she was eating that Harry had woke up and Madam Pomfrey had brought over a tray and checked his arm. Thankfully his arm worked and told them that Harry could go when he eats his breakfast, when they were done that they had went to the Gryffindor tower but to talk to Remus, Ron and Hermione. But the three of them were not there, so Emily and Harry started looking though the castle to try to find them. After a little bit of time that Emily had suggest of going to moaning Myrtle's bathroom to see if they were in there or not. So Emily and Harry had went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and sure enough, Remus, Ron and Hermione were in there. However they already learned of what happened to Colin, but Emily had told them about Dobby's visit.

All three of them were surprise to learn that Dobby had visited them last night and that to was Dobby that prevented Remus, Ron, Harry and Emily from going though the barrier. What surprised them the most was that the chamber had been opened before, the odd thing to Emily was that it seemed like it was possible that the chamber had been opened before now. She wasn't sure why she had thought it had been possible that the chamber had be opened before. As they were leaving the bathroom that Ron had commented that if Dobby doesn't stop of saving their lives that Dobby would most likely kill them instead. Of which wouldn't surprise Emily but she knew Dobby was only trying to help Emily and harry, but of why Dobby wanted them to go home in the first place was a mystery to Emily.

By Monday the news of Colin had spread around the school, not only that but Hermione had told them of a way to get some of the things they needed for the Polyjuice potion that they were making. Hermione was going to do the actually stealing while Emily made a a distraction, of which Emily did by throwing a firework into Crabbe's cauldron. During the distraction that Emily saw Hermione enter and leave Snape's private storage, when class was over with that Emily was glad of it. However, it seemed like Snape thought Harry was the one that behind the firework, of which is not a big surprise since Snape seems to think Harry was behind everything ever since day one. Emily was sure that with some of those things he suspect Harry that he also suspect Emily to a degree depending of how big what it was that he thinks that Harry was behind it.

A week later Emily and Remus learned of the dueling club and decided to go to the first meeting. When they arrived at eight with Ron, Hermione and Harry that they disappointed that it turned out to be Lockhart of who was leading the club. At least, Emily, Ron, Harry and Remus were disappointed but Hermione couldn't be any more the happier as well as more than half of the room. What was more annoying was that Snape was Lockhart's assistant, however Emily was more happy with Snape being the assistant mainly because he used the disarming charm on Lockhart of which made Emily, Ron, Harry and Remus laugh. For Lockhart looked so funny sprawled on the floor for a few moments, Emily had to admit that Lockhart had looked better that way. Than Lockhart and Snape had paired them up, Emily was paired up with one of the Slytherin girls named Haley James. During the duels that Emily had manage to get one of Haley's hairs from her head without Haley noticing.

After Snape had too control and lifted the spells from everyone that Lockhart had brought two of the students in the middle of the room of which turned out to be Harry and Malfoy. When Lockhart had said three that a snake had flew out of Malfoy's wand, Snape offered to get rid of it but Lockhart had intervene. Instead of getting rid of it that the snake had flew in the air and landed near Justin and the snake started to move towards Justin. Harry had started walking and Emily could hear Harry as he told the snake to leave Justin alone. It was clear to Emily that the snake was not as close to Justin as everyone seemed to think it was. When Harry looked at Justin at Justin had spoke.

"What do you think you are playing at?" Just had than stormed out of the room, Ron and Hermione had made Harry move from where he was and way from the hall as everyone looked after them. Emily was walked besides Remus and they were behind Ron and Hermione and Harry was in front of them. None of them said anything, Remus, Emily and apparently Harry didn't know for sure of what was going. Neither Ron or Hermione would explain of why they heading back to the tower so no one was talking. When they reached the common room that Ron had pushed Harry into an armchair before he had spoke.

"You're a parselmouth, why didn't you tell us?"

"I am a what?"

"A parselmouth, you can talk to snakes."

"I knew I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin once. It told me that it never seen "Brazil. I had set it free without meaning to and this was before I knew was a wizard or a demigod."

"A boa constrictor had told you that it never seen Brazil?"

"So? I bet a lot of people here can do it."

"No they can't. It is not a common gift. This is bad."

"What is bad? If I hadn't told the snake not to attack Justin. . "

"Is that what you told it?"

"You were there, you heard me."

"I heard you speak parseltounge, you know snake language." Emily looked at Remus and he looked at her, they were both were beginning to understand of why they had come back here now.

"I spoke another language, how can I not know when I am speaking another language. Can you tell me with what is wrong with keeping a massive snake biting off Justin's head off?" Hermione had than spoke

"It matters, for Slytherin could talk to snakes and he was known for that. People would think that you are his heir or something."

"But I can't be."

"You will find that hard to prove, for he lived over a thousand years ago."

Emily was have a hard time felling asleep that night, even though Ron and Hermione didn't say any of that to Emily, but she was still Harry's twin. As she lay in bed that she turned over and thought of what they said and she feel into an uneasy sleep that night. When she woke up that she learned the last herbology class for the semester was cancelled due to the blizzard. Harry felt unease due to what happened last night, Emily didn't blame Harry for feeling unease. While Harry and Remus sat by the fire and Hermione and Ron were playing wizard chess that Emily had wrote a letter to her father asking him if they were related to Slytherin. That was one thing that Ron and Hermione didn't know and that was James and Lily potter were still alive. But no one knew that James and Lily Potter were still alive, however Ron and Hermione knew that Emily's and Harry's mother was still alive. As Emily went to send the letter off that Harry had went off to find Justin, as Emily walked by a group of Hufflepuffs that she caught some of the words that the were saying.

"You know that being a parselmouth is a mark of a fake wizard, how else would have Harry potter manage to live though that attack when you know who had tried to kill him."

"But he seems so nice."

"Didn't you notice of how close that snake was attacking Justin." Suddenly the group of Hufflepuffs had noticed her, she expected them to run off or tell her to best it or something. But instead they had walked over to her, before they had got to her that Emily had quicken her pace and manage to leave before they could talk to her about Harry or telling her something that she knows was not true in anyway. Than she had reached the owlery, what surprised was that there was someone else in there, usually Emily would be in the owlery by herself form when she enters till she leaves. So it was a surprise to find someone else up there, what made it a bigger surprise was the person himself for sitting on the window sill was Fred Weasley. It was rare to see one of the weasley twins without the other, for they did everything together. When Emily had entered the owlery that he had looked over at her, he seemed surprise to see her here as well.

"What are you up here?"

"I'm sending a letter to so one." Just than Artemis, her owl, had flew to her shoulder and Emily had gave her the letter and she had took off. Emily went over to the sill and sat down on it as well, watching as Artemis flew further away, as Artemis had become a dot that she looked at Fred of who was looking at her and than he spoke.

"Don't you have a class right now?"

"It was cancelled." Fred had nodded and Emily went on. "What about you?"

"I have a break right now." Emily had nodded when Fred had said that, than he went on. "Where do you live in the summer?" Emily had to think about that for a minute.

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"Well I know that you don't go to the Durselys for the summer. I never really heard you talk about where you live before Hogwarts and during the summer."

"I don't talk about here because people really wouldn't understand of where I live."

"Why not?" Emily didn't say anything for a minute as she thought about that.

"Well, for one thing it is utterly different from the wizard world just like it's utterly different from the muggle world." Emily had looked out of the window as Fred spoke

"You mean there are Greek demigods out there and you are one of them." Emily was close of falling out of the window when Fred said that, but she held onto the sill and she manage not to fall. She looked over at Fred and spoke.

"You know about the demigod world?" Fred had nodded no spoke.

"Yes, actually George and I hoped that there was such a world for we thought we could be children of Hermes. When you trapped those bludgers like that, that we manage to figure it out that it was most likely that the demigod world exist. But we were not totally sure." Emily snort and smiled before she spoke.

"Yeah, Chiron said there was about six other demigods here that don't know that they are demigods. I only know one of those six for sure. That would be Helen Blackwood, one of my dormmates. I am not sure of who the others are though."

"I hope that George and myself are demigods." At those words there was a chuckle from the door and they both turned to look at the door and Hermes was standing there. Emily got of the sill and so did Fred and Hermes had spoke.

"Well, Fred, you and George are two of the six that don't know, you both are sons of Hermes." Fred had spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hermes. Yes your father." Hermes had paused before he went on. "First thing first, i am here for two reasons, there has been another attack, a double one is time. Many more are starting to think it's Harry of who opened the chamber since he was found at the scene." Than Hermes looked over at Emily and spoke once more. "By the way, Chiron would like you and Fred to go down to his office. Right after that, you need to get to the tower to talk to Harry." Than Hermes had flashed out, Emily and Fred had left the owlery to go to Chiron's office. When they went reached Chiron's office that George was already there and apparently Chiron had already explain things to George. Once Chiron was sure that he had let them go back to back to Gryffindor tower to talk to Harry to know what happen with Justin.

When McGonagall had come around for the list of students that were staying that Fred and George had decided to stay at Hogwarts as well, but that was mostly because they wanted to learn as much as they could about the demigod world from Emily and Remus. Fred and George has ask Harry about it, but he couldn't tell them much as much as Remus and Emily. Thankfully for them that Percy was not staying at Hogwarts that year and went back home. So it was only Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Emily, and Fred and George, of course Ginny had manage to learn about the two worlds Emily, Remus, and Harry were part of as well. Of which was good for Remus and Emily, for they could train with their demigod powers and their other training. Before Emily and Remus trained that Fred wanted to go against Remus and George wanted to go against Emily in the training. It didn't end well for either Fred or George for they both end up have a couple of bruises during the matches.

For Remus was like a child of Ares when he fights and Emily was like a hunter of Artemis but without the glow and oath. During the vacation that Emily and Remus helped Fred and George to train with the swords that their father had gave them. Emily had also helped Harry with his training as well, quite often, Chiron would come up and helped them with training as well. Thankfully for both Harry and Emily, it helped kept their minds off from everyone was saying about Harry. Emily had wanted to chop off some people's head for thinking Harry was the heir of Slytherin, Harry didn't show it but she knew that he hated being called the heir of Slytherin. On Christmas morning that Emily had found a pile of presents on her bed, she had opened her father's present of which turned out to be a bow and arrows along with a letter. Emily had opened the letter and read it.

Dear Emily,

I thought you would like this and with that blessing you told me that Artemis had gave you, I thought that you would be able to use it and be as a good as the hunters or the children of Apollo. Anyway as for your question about being related to Slytherin, I can safely say we are in no way related to Slytherin. For if we were, I would also speak parselmouth of which I can't do for I had tried a few times with a real snake and it doesn't u see stand me nor I understand it. My guess is that Voldment is related to Slytherin, so I think he transferred some of his powers to you and Harry that night that I wish I can forget but it's difficult.

Your father

Emily smiled and sighed I relief, at least she can tell Harry about this letter when she finish with her presents. The next present was from Sirius and he had gave her a flute, she got a Greek mythology book from Hermione that was in Greek. Of which Emily was glad of, not that she couldn't read English, of which she can with no problem. But she could read Greek much better than she could english. She got a quidditch book from Ron that was about his favorite team, she got Mars Bars from Harry of which she found amusing since he couldn't have brought them at Hogwarts. She also got some fudge from Hagrid, she also got soup from Mirada and Katie and a tree from Thomas. She also got another sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with a plum cake, what surprised Emily were two other presents under Mrs. Weasley's presents. She opened one of the present of which turned out to be from George and he had gave her a book on pranking. He had even wrote on the first blank page daring Remus and herself to become better pranksters that Fred and himself.

Than Emily had opened the last present of which was small, when it opened it up that she saw it was a necklace but there was no note with it to tell her of who sent it. Emily had went downstairs wearing her new sweeter that has an E on it, like last year's sweater. Harry was wearing a green sweater with a H on it, Ron was wear a maroon one, and Fred and George were two blue sweaters with a F and G. Emily had also had her poppy necklace on, Thomas' gift to her from last year, as well as the having the heart locket around her neck. When Emily had come down hat Hermione had told her quietly that the potion was ready and that they were going to do it that night. Emily had merely nodded when Hermione had told her that.

When Emily got to the feast that night, that nothing could bring down her spirits, for everything was beautiful in the great hall. Dumbledore had lead them though some carols much like on her first day on Hogwarts but it was more than just one song and everyone was singing the same tune. Hagrid was the loudest of everyone since he kept drinking eggnog, Emily had found it rather funny to watch Hagrid. Even Draco's remarks of her sweater and the other sweaters couldn't lower her spirits, more so with what they had planned for later on. After a little bit, Hermione lead them outside and told Harry and Ron what to do, while Remus, Emily and Hermione had went to the bathroom. Remus and Emily had decided to take their potions first while Harry and Ron were waiting for Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione decided that was a good idea, so her jones had poured them some of the potion, Emily and Remus put the hairs of a couple of other second year Slytherins into the cups.

Emily's cup turned a purple color while Remus' cup turned into a green color. Emily went into one stall and Remus had went into another stall and on the count of three that they had drank their potions. As soon as Emily had drank it that she double over from the feels she was getting, she felt like she may throw up. Than she felt a sensation going to her fingers and than her she started to grow, her hands were getting thicker as well as her fingers and arms. As soon as it started that the feeling had stopped, Emily was on the ground and she slowly got up. Than she heard Hermione talking to Emily and Remus from the other side of the doors of their stalls.

"Did it work?" Emily had replied in a different voice than her own.

"Yeah it did." She changed from the robes she has on and out in the other robes and she also took off the shoes that she had on and switched the shoes around. Than Emily had left her stall and she looked at the mirror and the Slytherin girl was looking back at her. Than Remus had followed looking like the Slytherin boy that he got his hair from, so they had left the bathroom and went to find the Slytherin common room. As Emily and Remus tried to find the common room that the Slytherin prefect had come along, so Emily told them that they got so tired that they forget where the common room was. So the prefect had lead them down the stairs and into the common room, as they entered the common room that Malfoy had left and he returned half hour later with Crabbe and Goyle. So Remus and Emily assumed that it was Ron and Harry, so they had moved their chairs enough to hear what Malfoy was saying to Crabbe and Goyle.

As they listen that Emily could tell that Malfoy was close of saying that it was himself, Emily had surprised to hear when Malfoy had said that he wished he knows who was behind the attacks so that he could help them. As Malfoy spoke that Emily looked at Remus and notice the blond hair was become black and Emily pointed. Remus had touched it and gulped and he nodded to her forehead and she touched it as she realize that her scar was appearing. So Remus and Emily had than got up and left as quickly as they could from the common room. By the time they reached the entrance hall that Emily and Remus were back to themselves, Remus was about ready to say something when they head some noise coming from behind them. Emily and Remus had turned around to see Harry and Ron coming up the stairs wearing oversized robes.

**AN: yes, I am going to go on with it. I am going to go though all the books as well as though the Percy Jackson books. both series would be AU but the Percy Jackson books would be more AU than the Harry potter ones. As for Emily and Fred, just wait and see.**


	13. Chapter 13

When Emily and Remus saw Harry and Ron that they both started to laugh for they looked so funny. The four of them had run to the bathroom, while they were running at Emily and Remus couldn't help four smile because of Ron and Harry. Though Emily would admit that the robes that Remus and herself had on were big on me as well but the robes Ron and Harry had were much bigger. When they had reached Hermione's door that Emily had knocked and than she had spoke at once. "Hermione come on out, we have loads to tell you." Emily had expected Hermione to open the door no come out, just like the other three were expecting the same thing but not what happen.

"Go away!" Emily looked at the other three with an eyebrow raised. Ron had spoke.

"What's wrong do you still have her nose or something? You should be back to normal by now. We are." Than moaning Myrtle had glided though the stall door and she seemed very happy about soming.

"Wait till you see, it's dreadful." They heard the lock slide back and Hermione had emerged with her robes over her head before she dropped them. Ron had backed up the sink, Harry just stood there, while Emily and Remus were trying hard not to laugh. Emily had to bit her bottom lip really hard in order to stop laughing, so was Remus. For Hermione's face was covered with black fur and she has yellow eyes with cat ears on top of her head. Not only that she had a tail just like a cat, Emily had back up to the wall and started laughing for she couldn't hold it any more. Remus had knelt down and started to laugh his head off and he was rolling around the floor. Once Emily and Remus had gained control of their laughter that they said sorry and they tried to get Hermione to go to the hospital wing. But Hermione didn't ant to go because of her furry face, a half a hour that Emily had sighed and than she had looked at Remus.

"You may as well do it." Remus nodded and walked over to Hermione and spoke.

"Hermione look, I am going to do something but it would work for about five minutes, just long enough to get you to the hospital wing. And before you ask, I couldn't do this if we were going to figure out Malfoy was behind the attacks or not. For I couldn't have done because that is still too difficult for me even after twelve years of training. For many different reasons of which I can't explain to you." He touched her forehead and suddenly she no longer looked a human cat, so they worked to the hospital wing. Just before entering the hospital wing that Hermione looked like a cat once more, when Madam Pomfrey had saw Hermione that she didn't ask any questions. She just shooed the other four out of the wing once she had pet Hermione on one of the beds.

When classes had started up again that everyone had thought that Hermione had been attacked. But Madam Pomfrey had kept curtains around Hermione's bed to make sure that Hermione wasn't embarrassed. Hermione was slowly looking like herself once more, after Remus, Ron, Emily and Harry left the hospital wing that they had come across moaning myrtle's bathroom and once more it was flooded so they had went inside. As Harry, Ron and Remus were talking to myrtle that Emily notice a black book and she picked it up carefully remembering her father's warning. But nothing happened, apparently the others had notice the book in her hands once myrtle had went down her toilet again. Emily had notice the date on it and turned around and saw it was brought in muggle London and there was the name T. M. Riddle on the inside. Emily had closed the book before she had pocketed the book and they had left the bathroom.

In the first week of February that Hermione had left the hospital wing, Emily had showed Hermione the diary that she had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione had tried everything to reveal of what was in the diary or at least what Hermione knows for sure. But nothing happened and Harry had took it back from Hermione, Emily wasn't sure what it was but there was something odd about the diary but she couldn't tell what was so odd about this diary. After a few days, Emily and Harry were at one of the tables away from everyone else looking over the diary. Emily looked down at the page that had the date January 1st on it, Emily looked at the bottle of ink and a quill that was close to her. Emily had picked up the quill and put some ink it an diet the ink drop on the page. To her great surprise, that the ink was sucked into the page and vanished, she looked at Harry of who was just as surprised of that as she was. Emily had than wrote on the page. 'Hello, my name is Emily Potter.' Harry had wrote under earth her words as her words disappeared saying the same thing but with his name.

Than Emily's ink had appeared in words that she never wrote. 'Hello Emily Potter and Harry Potter. I am Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?' Emily had replied and told them of how they had come across his diary. Emily watched as the words disappeared and more words appeared in her ink but once more she didn't write it. Harry had than ask if Tom knew anything about the chamber of secrets and Tom had wrote back quickly and Tom had ask them if they wanted to see. Emily and Harry had wrote back saying ok, suddenly the pages had went flying as if there was a breeze going though the room. But it seemed to only effect the book, on the date of e page was June 13th. As Emily and Harry looked at the date that a square appeared under it and started to grow, the next thing she had known was falling though what felt like air.

After a few moments, Emily had landed on the floor, Harry had landed right next to her. Emily had got up from where she was and looked around, she figured that they were still in the tower. However looking around, she knew she was wrong, for they were in a circular room that she never been in before. Behind the desk was an old wizard that Emily didn't know at all and wondered who it was that was behind the desk. Harry had spoke to the wizard saying sorry, as Harry tried to speak to the wizard that the wizard seemed not to be able to hear Harry. Emily had enough demigod dreams to know that this was something else entirely, like a memory, and that no one could hear them but each other. Emily had put her hands on Harry's shoulder and he looked back at her when she had done that and she spoke at once. "Harry, whoever this wizard can't hear us. Not only can he not hear us but he can't see us."

Harry was about ready to say something when there was a knock on the door, the wizard had said to come in and a fifth year boy had entered the room. He has jet black hair just like Harry's, he has a prefect badge on his chest, somehow Emily knew at once that this was Tom Riddle. For it couldn't be anyone else, the wizard had told Tom to sit down and the two of them started to speak about the chamber of secrets and who was behind it. As Emily listened that she couldn't but help feel sorry for Riddle for not being bale to stay at Hogwarts for the summer because of the attacks. After Tom was dismissed that Emily and Harry had followed Tom, as they reached the entrance hall that one of the teachers had called out to him and Tom went over to the teacher. As Emily got closer that she realize who this teacher was, it was Dumbledore, fifty years younger but there was no doubt it was Dumbledore. His hair and beard were just as long and he still had half moon glasses, there was still that gleam in his eyes but the main difference was that Dumbledore has auburn hair not silver hair.

After Dumbledore told Tom to go back to his dorm that Emily and Harry went on following him. Tom had than lead them to the dungeons, when they reached the dungeons that Tom had went into the same dungeon that Emily and Harry had potions in. Emily and Harry stay behind riddle as he waited for something to happen, of what he was waiting for as behind Emily. After a hour that the heard noises and Tom had than left the dungeon with Emily and Harry right behind him. Tom had went to a room, from which Emily could hear a voice that sounded familiar to her but she wasn't sure of where she had heard that voice before. Tom had opened the door and went inside, Emily and harpy remained close behind and watched as Tom opened a box and a spider had come out and it was the biggest spider that Emily had ever seen. As the spider run that Emily felt like she was in the air once more and she landed back on the chair that she had been sitting in before she was sucked into the book. Emily had looked over at Harry of who looked like he didn't believe what he saw and Emily felt the same inside.

"Hagrid, I don't think Hagrid could have done it." Emily look at Remus hen he said that, Emily was with Remus on that as well as Harry and Ron. Hermione was half and half, since the monster had killed someone, Hermione and spoke.

"I don't think he did either but the monster did kill someone." Emily had spoke.

"Hermione, I know for a fact it was not Hagrid who done it. I know I am not the brightest of the year. But what I saw come out of that box was a spider. I happen to look up spiders in all three worlds, some spiders can kill people depending on the spider. However no spider can petrify a human or a cat. Besides, I don't very much that Hagrid could open the chamber of secrets." Remus had spoke.

"Are you saying that this monster could be more dangerous than a spider?" Emily took a breath before she spoke.

"I do. I am not totally sure of what this monster is but I think it is somehow connected to Slytherin and however it was sealed was something at he could do and none of the other founders could do it." Suddenly Hermione had grasp when Emily said that, than she spoke.

"I think I know what is in the chamber. I ned to go to the library." Hermione had got up from her chair and ran out of the tower. Emily shook her head as she sat back down wondering of why Hermione went to the library.

The next day was the quidditch match against Hufflepuffs and Emily was nervous, half because of the fact of what happened last night. That someone, a Gryffindor, had went into Harry's dorm and took the place apart only to take Riddle's diary. Of why someone would take that diary was beyond her, the other half was also because of last night or it started last night. For when Emily had went to her dorm and to bed, Hermione hadn't co back of which was not a totally surprise to Emily or the other four girls, Helen, Pavati, Lavender and Jennifer. However when Emily had woke up that morning that she discovered Hermione hadn't been to bed all night of which was unusually for Hermione. Emily and Harry were about ready to get up when McGonagall had entered the great hall and told everyone that the match had been cancelled and everyone was to go to their common rooms at once. Harry, Ron, Remus and Emily started to head back to the common room but McGonagall had stopped them before they had went to far.

"You four better come with me." Emily shrugged as they followed McGonagall up the stairs, Emily could tell Harry was worried going to an office as well as the others. But she was also worried as well, however compare to Harry and Ron, Emily and Remus have a basically a clean record. There was less on their records than Harry's and Ron's, however they were not heading towards the office but instead they were headed to the hospital wing. When they entered that McGonagall had lead them over to two beds. One of the beds was taken by a fifth or sixth year ravenclaw girl, not only that but she was petrified. Emily had looked on the bed next to the ravenclaw and there laid . . . .

"Hermione!" It was Ron who spoke, Emily gulped. For she now understand of why Hermione hadn't made it back to bed last night for she was attacked. Than Emily notice McGonagall had held up a mirror and spoke.

"They were discovered near the library along with this. Can any of you tell me of why they were near the library?" None of them knew what to say to McGonagall.

A hour later Emily, Harry, Ron and Remus were back in the tower as McGonagall told them the new rules. No one spoke, even after McGonagall had left the common room, after a while, Emily, Pavati, Lavender, Jennifer and Helen had went back to their dorm. Emily had a hard time felling asleep, just as she was getting close of falling asleep that she heard one of the other four get out of their bed and leave the dorm. Emily had pushed aside her curtains and looked around and notice that Helen was not in her bed. Emily had climbed out of her bed and went down to the common room and sure enough Helen was down there but she was not alone. For standing in the common was Chiron and her mother, as Emily walked over to them that Chiron and her mother looked at her. Her mother had left Chiron's side and hugged Emily at once than she had pulled away and looked own at her.

"I am sorry that attack happened on your friend. I foresaw some of the things that happen this year at Hogwarts. But I never foresaw that your friend would be attacked."

"It's all right, mother." Helen had spoke.

"What, you a demigod as well?"

"I am indeed. A daughter of Demeter."

"You are my half sister?" Chiron had spoke.

"Yes. She is. She will teach you over the next few months while you are in Hogwarts. I am sure she would help you while you are at camp. She will still help you next year with your demigod training. Look we must go now." Chin had left though the hole while their mother flashed, Emily and Helen went back to their dorm to go to sleep for their herbology class tomorrow. For the next herbology lesson that there was to be six to a tray, Harry, Ron, Emily and Remus had went to to one tray. To Emily's and Harry's surprise, Hannah and Ernie had joined them at their tray and Ernie had spoke.

"Harry, I am sorry for saying you were the heir of Slytherin. For I know you would never attack Hermione." Harry had accepted and thankfully the air in the class was, in a way, better than it had been in the last few months. When they had left the class that Remus and Emily had left together, however they were quickly followed by Hannah and Ernie. As they walked that Hannah started talking to Remus while Ernie had spoke to Emily.

"Emily I was wondering something. I know that you had to deal with the rumors about your brother. But I wanted to know something, how did Harry gain that ability?" Emily shrugged before she spoke.

"I am not sure, Ernie. The only thing I can tell you that something unexpected happened on that night that Harry and I defeat Voldment."

"Like what?" Emily shook her head and spoke.

"I don't know Ernie, I really don't know. I am not sure if I want to know of what exactly and really happened on that night. I heard the tale a bunch of times, but there are gaps in there, big ones that leave loose ends." Emily had than looked over Remus of who was just out of ear shot and he looked back at her with a face that told her to help him. Ernie was looking at Hannah though, Emily looked at Ernie and spoke. "Do you like Hannah?"

"As a friend, yes. As more than a friend, no. However, I do know that she she has a big crush on Remus though." Emily was close of laughing, not at the fact that Hannah has a crush on Remus but of the fact that Remus knew and wanted to get away from Hannah but Emily remained walking by Ernie and she spoke.

"Really? I never heard of any girl having a crush on Remus. Not saying it's not possible but I just figured that more girls in our year would have a crush on Harry." Emily looked over at Ernie and he smiled slightly so that it looked sort of like a smirk, than he had spoke.

"I would admit that I was surprised to learn that she had a crush on him as well." Ernie had looked over at Emily before he spoke. "You have a crush on him as well don't you?" Emily stopped her tracks and Ernie followed suit and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Well you do, don't you?"

"No, he is my best friend and has been for eleven years ever since we were both one. He is like my brother. I would never think of him in e way Hannah would think of." Ernie looked surprised and Emily spoke. "However, I will say this, I do have a crush but it's not Remus and it will never been Remus." Ernie had nodded and spoke.

"I thought you might had a crush on him. Half of it because of how often you two hang around. Anyway, I was wondering something else. Who had raised you?" Emily had to think about that, if she told Ernie a of who she lived with and where, is he would have to explain a lot of which she didn't want to tell him.

"Ernie, that would be simpler for me not to tell you. For it's hard to Explain, just like that night that Voldment tried to kill Harry and me." Ernie had nodded and they had run to catch up with Remus and Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: this note is to Sakura Lisel.

You skipped over some things, for one thing Remus had never run off with Emily and the potters. He was taken to camp half blood by Aphrodite when he was a year and seven months. However, the while thing about Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, James and Emily would be talked in the third Harry potter book.

Since the last attack that the teachers had escorted the students, with some of the teachers, it wasn't too bad. But with some of the teachers, she wished she could disappear, Snape was one of those few teachers but none were worse than Lockhart. He was so annoying, Snape was like a kitten next to the 'supposed' great Lockhart and that was saying something. Every time he took Emily, and the other Gryffindors that he was always talking about himself or that Emily and Harry shouldn't get big headed of their fame. Emily had nor really thought about being famous, all she cared about was bing herself and hoping to get Dumbledore this time to get him to have Harry stay at camp for the whole summer. She was close of asking permission but she got a letter from her father telling her not to worry about that at least for now. He didn't say why though, however she had a feeling it had to do with Peter, her father's old friend. For Sirius and James tried to find him to clear Sirius' name, but they haven't found him yet after eleven years. Emily had sent a letter back asking if he had a planned in mind and James had told her that he did have a plan in mind for making sure Harry could come straight to camp instead of going to the Dursleys but the plan needed some more time though.

After a couple of was that Emily, Remus, Harry and Ron had managed to visit Hermione, when they visited her that Harry had found the note in Hermione's hand. Harry had said what was written on the page as Harry read it that Emily thought about what Harry had said as Harry, Ron and Remus spoke of where the entrance to the chamber might be at. They also talked about the word that Hermione had wrote on the bottom of the page that she had in her hand when she was attacked. Emily had took the paper from Harry, he didn't seem to mind that she took it and looked at it. Emily had looked at the words and at the bottom of the page in Hermione's handwriting were the word pipes. As she looked at it that a sudden thought had crossed her mind, what if the entrance was in a bathroom. It would make sense if the entrance was in a bathroom since the basilisk has been getting around though the pipes. But the question was which bathroom, as she thought about it that another thought had stuck her. She had turn to face them as Remus to get the other two to think the entrance was in the the dungeons when Emily spoke.

"Remus, I don't think the entrance is in the dungeons?" They looked at her and Remus had spoke.

"Where do you think the entrance is?" Emily held the paper up and spoke.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

The four of them had quickly ran to Myrtle's bathroom as they reached there that they stopped and went up against the wall as they saw the teachers standing around near the entrance. Emily overheard as the teachers spoke of what had happened now, apparently the monster had took two of the students down to the chamber itself of where their Skeleton would lay forever. Than Lockhart had come along and the other teachers old him that he would have free reign to take care of the monster. Than he had left to get ready, of which Emily doubted he would, before leaving that McGonagall had told the other teachers of who the to were, Fred and Ginny Weasley. Ron had almost fell to the floor at those words, when the teachers left that they manage to get Ron to his feet and went running to Lockhart's office. Upon reaching his office that Emily, Remus, Ron and Harry cornered him and made him go to Myrtle's bathroom. When they entered the bathroom that Emily had ask myrtle of how she died and she told them gleefully and pointed to the sink of where she saw the eyes.

Emily went over to the sink as well as Harry, soon enough Emily had found a snake on the Faucet. Remus had told Emily and Harry to speak parseltounge. Emily had spoke i as she told it to open hat she heard hissing sound coming from her and the sink had vanished to reveal a large pipe that was big enough for a full grown man. Emily had made Lockhart go first she had followed quickly, the other three had quickly joined her of sliding down the pipe. As she lands that stopped on animal bones, Harry had come out next, than Ron and last was Remus. They had moved forward till they had come across a snake skin, Emily and Harry went down the length of the skin. As they were on the other end that Lockhart had took Ron's wand to use the memory charm, but it backfired and rock had fell down. As a result, Harry and Emily were on one side and the other three on the other side. Emily had went over to the pile of rocks and spoke.

"Are you here all right?"

"Ron ad i are, but I am not sure about this stupid and ugly got though." Emily heard someone kicking something and a moaned followed and Ron spoke.

"What now?" Harry had spoke.

"Try moving the rocks, Emily and I can go on to rescue Fred and Ginny." Emily got off of the pile of rocks and they went down the tunnel, after a while, they had found themselves at a door with two snakes wrapped around it. Harry had told it to open of which it did and they went inside into the chamber of secrets. Emily had climbed in after Harry did and he helped her down and when she was on the ground that they looked around. It seemed Harry was looking for Ginny but Emily was looking for Fred, as she looked that she notice a pile of heap nearby and saw red hair. She grasp and grabbed Harry's arm, she nodded to Fred and they ran over to him, Emily had knelt down next to him. As she did so that Fred had moved his head and slowly opened his eyes, he looked surprised and sat up and looked suns before he spoke.

"Where are we?" Emily spoke.

"The chamber of secrets."

"How did you get? Not only that but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was seeing Ginny walking into Myrtle's bathroom."

"The monster brought you and Ginny down here, come on." Emily and Fred had got up and they started walking down the chamber, as she walked down further that she was starting to get colder. She put her arms around herself, as it got more colder that she felt a pair of arms around her and pulling her closer. She looked up to see Fred holding he close to himself trying to get her to stay warm even though he was most likely colder than she was. After a few minutes of walking that they saw a statue that was as high as the ceiling, laying in front of it was a small figure with red hair. Harry, Fred and Emily ran over to where Ginny was laying, Fred had placed her head on his lap. Emily and Harry tried to wake her up, as they did so that a voice had spoke.

"She won't wake." Emily turned around as Fred and Harry looked towards the voice. Standing by one of the snake like columns was a sixteen year old male with dark eyes and her black hair. It was Tom Riddle, Emily had stood up when she saw him she felt her demigod instincts kicking in. Of which means that a fight would soon come, Harry and Fred had remained on the floor beside Ginny and it was Fred that spoke.

"What do you means he won't wake? Is she?" Fred couldn't finish and Emily could u detest and why. Tom had than spoke.

"No, she is not died but she is close." Harry had spoke.

"How did you get here?" Tom had pointed to Ginny's feet and they looked, by her feet was Tom's diary, questions started to form in her head. Harry had spoke.

"Tom we may need your help with Ginny. Where is my wand?" At those words that Emily looked around the floor but her eyes went to Tom of who was twirling Harry's wand in his hand. "Thank you, Tom." Harry had reach out to get it back but Tom didn't hand it back to him and Tom spoke.

"I like to talk to both you and your sister."

"Why?" Emily paused and she looked at Ginny and Fred and a thought had hit her, remembering the paper in Hermione's hand and what she said to Hermione the night before Emily learned of what happened to Hermione. "You dragged Fred and Ginny down here hoping that Harry and I would come didn't you?" Tom had looked at her and smiled in a rather disturbing way.

"You are quite correct in way. That is the only reason Fred had come at least, however he was knocked out before he was dragged, unlike Ginny. As for poor Ginny, there is more to it." Fred had spoke.

"What do you mean? Where is this monster?" Emily had spoke.

"The monster is a basilisk, Fred." Fred looked stunned, before he could say anything that Tom had spoke.

"The basilisk would only come when it is called. You see, she was the one attacking everything." Emily had spoke.

"She couldn't have." Realization started to dawn on her, from what he saw in the diary and how it worked and knowing what lay in this chamber and the only wha to open it. "You used her to open the chamber to attack the muggle norms to get rid of it." Tom had smirked and spoke.

"You are really quick on catching on. I assume you are the brightest witch of your year."

"No, I am not. I am able to catch on quicker than many would."

"But you are quite Emily, I had used Ginny to open the chamber. But she didn't know she was doing. She was quite dull to talk to at first. But you and Harry should have seen her later entries, of when she started to realize of what was going on. She had poured her soul to me of which was what I needed so I poured some of my soul to her. Now she put so much herself into the diary that I was able to leave the pages. It is surprising to see what happens when a diary falls into a hand of a stupid little girl." Emily could tell that Fred was going to curse Tom for that but Emily looked at him and he didn't anything but one could tell he was angry and Tom had went on. "I was surprised when Harry and you found my diary, I thought I could win your trust by showing you when I captured Hagrid." Emily took a step forward and spoke.

"You framed him for what you had done. You used him just like you did Ginny, honestly I have no idea of how that plan ever worked since it's clear that he never opened it since he is not a parselmouth."

"I was surprised myself that it worked as well as it did. With Ginny talking about you two all he time that I wanted to meet you tow if I could." Harry had got up and spoke.

"But why do you want to meet the two of us?" Tom got closer to Emily and pushed back some of her bangs to reveal the scar on her forehead and he spoke.

"How is that two years could defeat the most powerful wizard of all time? Of when his powers vanished and you two were left with only a scar?" Harry spoke

"Why did you care? Voldment was after your time." Tom looked over at Harry before he spoke.

"Voldment is my past, present and future."Tom had waved Harry's wand and wrote his full name in the air and he switched it once and the letters arranged themselves into the words, I am lord Voldment. Harry spoke as the words disappeared.

"You are lord Voldment?"

"Do you think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name?"

"You attacked Emily's and my family that night."

"They deserved to die for going up against me. Many feared me and feared to say my name, I am the greatest wizard in the world."

"You are not."

"Not what?"

"The greatest wizard in the world. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world." Music had started play, a column of fire appeared in front of a column and Phoenix had come out of it. It dropped he sorting hat in from of Harry and landed on Emily's shoulders. Harry had picked up the hat and to, had spoke.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his defenders." Tom went over to the statue and spoke to it, the mouth opened and there was movement. Emily had closed her eyes as she heard something large hit the floor, she felt the Phoenix leaving her. She grabbed her bracelet and tugged it, and she felt the handle of her sword appeared in her hand. She could hear the snake moving towards Harry, she walked backwards to Fred and Ginny. She was about ready to tell Fred to pull Ginny back away from the fighting when she heard Tom yell at the snake telling it to leave the bird alone. Emily opened her up eyes and saw the Phoenix flying around and he snake tried to get it but it flew away and than it turned it's head to Emily and she grasp. It's eyes were blooded out, than a rock hit it as Harry throw rocks to get it away from Emily and he other two. So the basilisk had started for Harry, Emily had over to Fred and Ginny, Fred had his eyes opened and he looked pale and Emily spoke.

"We need to pull Ginny away from the fighting come on." They pulled Ginny closer to the statue away from the basilisk and Tom Riddle. When Ginny was besides the statue that Emily spoke once more. "Fred stay here and watch out for Ginny." Before Fred could stop her that she ran over to the basilisk to help Harry. Apparently it sensed her coming for it turned it's head to kill her but she barely managed to avoided and hit the snake at the bottom of it's mouth with her sword. It didn't have the affect she wanted but the sword had left of what was like a small wound to the basilisk but would be fatal to either Emily or Harry. The basilisk had rounded on Harry of who drove a sword, that Emily didn't know, into the top of it's mouth. For good measure Emily had used her sword and drove her own sword in the bottom of it's mouth, Harry pulled out the sword and a flag was in his arm. The basilisk had shrieked and shook it's head as it started to die. Emily was throw around like a rag doll and her sword had come lose as the basilisk struggled to stay alive. Emily had than hit one of the columns, blackness had started form when she hit the column from being thrower by the basilisk.

The last thing Emily had heard before blacking out was footsteps going over to Harry. The next thing she remembered was opening her eyes to seeing a lot of red, it took her a couple of blinks before she realized what she was sawing at. That was into the faces of Fred and George Weasley, Emily sat up slowly and the Weasley twins had lifted their heads up. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was walking around and was handed out something to the ones that had been attacked by the basilisk. Emily had figure that was the mandrake potion for before entering the chamber that the school was told that the potion would be ready in a few hours to help those who had been attacked. Fred had spoke.

"Are you all right, I thought you died when the basilisk had tossed you away and hit the column, you know who thought you died too. Harry and I manage to carry you out, just barely though."

"Is Ginny all right?" George had spoke.

"She is fine, thankfully. She was shaking quite a but though as Harry explained what happen." Emily nodded and Madam Pomfrey and shooed them away just as they were leaving that he promise to try to send her another toilet. That night, Emily was able to go to the feast, of where everyone was wearing their pajamas. When she had entered that she was hugged by Remus, Fred and George has pulled them over to where they were and the four of them sang happily. Hermione had come over and hugged Emily, Colin was taking pictures and for once Emily was not bothered by this. Dumbledore had announced that there would be no exams and Hagrid had come in at three in the morning. It was the best night of her life or so far at least. Finally they had went to the platform, as they were pulling into the kings cross station that they learned from Ginny that Percy has a girlfriend of which Fred and George had found funny. When the left the train that Harry had left with the Dursleys while Remus, Emily, Fred, George and Neville had went over to a couple of the campers that were waiting for them to take them back to camp.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Once more Emily had used floo powder along with the rest at kings cross, however the three campers that had went to get them was their first traveling by that mean. Emily had to admit when the three demigods, of who Annabeth, Malcolm and Silena, Emily was so close of laughing when Fred and George looked over at her. Emily had notice that Fred had looked away from her rather quickly but George had stared for a full minute before Emily and Remus snapped him out of that. Emily was the first one to use it and than Neville, than Silena had stepped out from the fireplace and she was followed by George, than Fred and lastly Remus. It was rather funny when Remus had got out winch had messed his hair up on purpose as Silena made her hair perfect. Like Walsh Silena had told Remus off for messing his hair up and Remus replied in the same way asking if she was his mother. Than she would walk away shaking her head, out of his siblings, Remus got along with Silena the best, expect for a couple of his brothers. Annabeth and Malcolm had went outside to do whatever they were suppose to be doing as Fred and George looked around that Chiron aphid entered the room in his wheelchair. When Fred and George saw Chiron. That Fred spoke.

"Professor, I didn't know you were here, and what is that?" He pointed at the wheelchair. Chiron had spoke.

"It's a wheelchair and I had it at Hogwarts. I am here for I am the actives director here at camp Halfblood." George had than spoke.

"Hang on, are you saying that you he Chiron from Greek mythology?"

"I am indeed, before you ask, I was not there when the founders had founded Hogwarts. I was friends with Godric though, good man." Fred had spoke.

"Wow, I thought at you were named after Chiron, not even after I learned that I was a demigod that you were really the Chiron."

"Yes, anyway, I have some things to do. Remus can you show them around camp. I need to talk to Emily. However after you show them around I want you to come back here and wait for me in front of the house." Remus nodded and the three of left the room and Fred looked back at her worried. Emily had sat down as Chiron wheeled himself over to her and than he went on. "Emily I am sure you are aware about that love magic and protection that Demeter placed upon you and Harry and that it is unique."

"You told me this and that it was not needed for Harry to go back to the Dursleys but you never told Dumbledore though. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Last year I did try to tell him about that, but in only tasked to him about it once and he refused to listen on that. He knows Lily is still alive but he still doesn't know that James is still alive. However before you went to the Dursleys for that one month with Harry, that I had told Dumbledore about where you had been and told him that if he tries to get you live with the Dursleys that he would be in a world of trouble. For he would made many more gods angry with him than he has already for what he did to Harry when he had Hagrid take had away from the sight before even figuring out for sure that James and Lily were still alive."

"Which gods are angry with him than?"

"Demeter, Persephone, Hades, and Poseidon." Demeter, Persephone and Hades made sense, while hades not so much but she guess that Hades may not like of how long Dumbledore alive. For Dumbledore has been alive for a good hundred years or more, however Emily knows at hades doesn't like of how crowded it was down here either. But Poseidon didn't make any sense.

"Chiron, I can figure out why Persephone and Demeter. Since Harry was her son and Persephone would have liked to know Harry. As for Hades, he may not like of how long Dumbledore has been alive. But why Poseidon and who would be angry with him if he tried to take. E away from here?"

"There are two reasons, the first one was that Dumbledore had killed one of sons knowing that male was a Greek demigod and he did it because Dumbledore claimed because the son of Poseidon was a traitor and a dark wizard. Neither one were true for before Dumbledore killed him, at demigod never knew about the wizarding world and he was one of the greatest heroes that ever was. Besides Hercules, but if he had lived longer than I am sure he would have went past Hercules. Poseidon had cursed him with always drinking salt water at least that is what I heard. Neither Poseidon or Dumbledore really spoke about it, for Dumbledore avoids it and Poseidon just gets to angry if one mentions his son. However Poseidon got more mad at Dumbledore when he took Harry away for he claimed Harry as his champion and making Poseidon his patron. I know Poseidon had told Dumbledore that if he sets one foot in the water that h would drowned." Emily was stunned and Chiron had went on. "He would have angry hades even more as well as Amphitrite, Aphrodite, Hecate, Hera, Athena and Artemis."

"I got Aphrodite and Amphitrite but why the others and why would Hades be more angry?"

"Well, Hera didn't want your family to be even more torn apart, since Persephone felt hurt of not getting your brother better that she didn't want to see Persephone get any more hurt if Dumbledore sent you to the Dursleys. Artemis had seen Harry sometimes and didn't like how they treated him and made it plain at she would not let a maiden suffer that fate. As for Athena, I am not sure why that is, she went on a rant about something and said that she would kill him if he tried to do that. As for Hades, well he decides to be your patron and made you his champion." Emily tilted her had when Chiron had said that, she wondered when Hades decided to be her patron.

"Why did he wanted to be my patron?" Chiron sighed and spoke.

"Well, at first he wasn't your patron, it wasn't till after you had come back from your first year at Hogwarts that h decided to be your patron. For ten years he had watched you, he watched you because when James got here that he had ask some of the gods to be a patron to either you are Harry. Since Harry looked so much a son of Poseidon that Poseidon had decided to be his patron and that helped Poseidon greatly. However hades said he might be your patron and told James he would watch and wait for at least ten years. That when at least eleven years pass and he decided not be your patron than another could be your patron. But after what you did at Hogwarts that he decided that you would be his best choice for a champion." Emily nodded when Chiron had told her that.

"But what about that magical protection?"

"Well, it can protect one as long as one has a place to call home with a blood relative. But with you and Harry, you two are always at home since there are plants everywhere and feeling you are at home in nature. This is what makes so unique that no matter where either Harry or you are, you always be protected. Harry would still be protected at the Dursleys but just not the way Dumbledore thinks Harry is protected." Emily nodded and spoke.

"Chiron, can you tell me why Harry and I can talk to snakes?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that some of Voldment's powers transferred to you and Harry that not. I am not sure how, but I think Dumbledore knows something. But he didn't tell me what that is though, but I think what ever that is, that it had to do with dark magic. I think Voldment was trying to do something else when he tried to kill you two that night. I am not sure of how dark that magic might be but I have a feeling that it is really dark magic, something that a twelve year almost thirteen is not quite yet ready for to hear or know about it. However I would try to looking it up when I can, if I come across something I will tell you. Depending of how dark it is, I will tell you when I hunk you are ready. However with you have don, I think you might be ready anyway. Anyway, you may as well go and greet your siblings though." Emily got up and went to the door, however she stopped and looked back at Chiron before she spoke.

"Chiron?" He looked over at her and she went on. "Do you trust Dumbledore?" Chiron sighed and spoke.

"In many ways, he is a good man but there are things I find questionable about him. I know he had done great things for the good. I don't fully trust him depending on what it is but yet I can see why people respect him." Emily nodded and left the house, Remus was just coming back as she left. Emily had nodded to him before he went inside, when she reached her cabin that she was greeted by Katie, Mirada and Thomas. Neville was the last one to greet her, as Emily spoke to Mirada, Katie and Thomas of what happened that there was a knock at the door to the cabin. The cabin had fell silent, than the knock had come again, so Katie had got up and went to the door and opened it. When Katie had opened that Emily heard a male's voice, one that Emily knows right off the bat since she had known for the last couple of years.

"Hey, is Emily in there?"

"She is, who are you though?"

"Fred Weasley." Katie had pulled her had in as Emily blushed, all of her half siblings were looking at her, even Neville. For all of them know that Emily has a crush on Fred Weasley, the blanket that Remus had gave to her in her first year at Hogwarts pro edit hat fact. Her siblings found it funny as well as Emily, but it was embarrassing at the moment since Fred was outside and her blanket was showing Fred on it with first crush under his feet. Katie had out her head back and spoke.

"Is there a reason you want to see her?"

"I want to talk to her." Emily had got off of her bed and went over to the door and went outside, Fred was just outside. Emily had lead Fred from the cabin and down the creek to Zeus' fist, as Emily climbed on top of it that Fred had stared at it. Emily had looked down at him and spoke.

"What?"

"This rock looks like a pile of doo."

"You may as well be careful with what you say about the rock even if it is true. For we call this Zeus' fist." Fred had climbed up and sat down besides her before he spoke.

"Why do you call it that."

"All the campers call it that. Well from a certain angle it does look like a fist. But from he rest of the angles it doesn't look like that." Emily had paused before she went on.

"May I ask of what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How come you didn't tell George or myself of being a demigod?"

"There were a lot of reasons, for starters, there was a chance that there was more than just Remus, Harry and myself being demigods. If you and George were demigods as well than your smell would grow more since you would have known."

"Smell?" Emily nodded and spoke.

"Yes smell, monsters attack demigods because of their smell and each is unique and some demigods are more powerful with their scent like a child of the big three. At the moment the ones with the strongest scents are the Ares campers and the Demeter campers."

"What one of the children of the big three, whoever they are?"

"That would, be Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. At the moment there is no children of any of the big three." For the next few hours, Emily and Fred sat on the rock and talked about the gods and what each demigod could do. Emily told Fred that some of the gods would give out rare gifts to certain child of theirs for one reason or another. It was apparent that Fred had already been using his demigod powers for a while without realizing it, just like George. As it was getting dark that they sat down besides the creek near the rock. Emily had leaned against Fred and he out his arms around and pulled her closer, Emily closed her eyes not wanting to move away from Fred. She snuggled up closer to Fred as she got closer that she felt one of his arms leave from around her waist up to her cheek softly stroking it. Emily opened her eyes and looked up at Fred of who was smiling down at her, when she looked up at him that he had moved his hand under chin and he lifted her head up. Emily had closed her eyes just as she felt Fred's lips touch her own lips. Emily had wrapped her arms around his neck as Fred pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

For the next month, more demigods had come to camp including Helen and Harry, during that time, Emily and Fred had officially become a couple. Not only that but Emily had ask Chiron to meet up with the gods and goddess that didn't like what Dumbledore to Harry or what he would done with Emily if he tried to take her away from camp. After that meeting that a few hours later that Dumbledore had come and brought and said that Harry would no longer being going to the Dursleys any more. Than Dumbledore had left, before left that the gods and goddes that would turn against him or were against had appeared and made it plain to keep his word and made him swear on the river Styx and make an unbreakable vow. They had made sure that there was no loopholes of any kind before he had left to go back to Hogwarts. Of which Harry was glad of since he never had to go back to the Durselys and the Durselys had felt the same way. The gods had made sure that Dumbledore forget where the camp was so that he couldn't get back there or tell anyone of where the camp was. Another thing was that Fred and George had told their parents at they were at a camp and had to tell the truth about being demigods. Hermes had admit that one night he had come down as Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley and it resulted in Fred and George. So Mr. Weasley wasn't too mad at Mrs. Weasley and didn't blame it on her.

During that time that a new demigod had entered the camp by the name of Percy Jackson, he was no more than twelve years old. What was strange was that Percy looked a lot like Harry did! but there was some differences though. Both Harry and Percy have jet black hair and green eyes, but Harry's was an emerald color and Percy's was more of a sea green color. At first Emily thought he might have been a son of Demeter, but he didn't have any Demeter powers. But he was good at canoeing and the sword, Emily had to admit that it was a bit odd for someone who defeat the Minotaur to be good at canoeing. When it was time for capture the flag that Emily went with her team, when the game ended that Percy was claimed by none other than Poseidon. Everyone had knelt down as the light over Harry had disappeared and Chiron said all hail Percy, son of Poseidon. Of course Percy was given a quest, Grover, the satyr that brought Percy to camp, and Annabeth had went with him. While Percy was on his quest that her father had entered the camp and brought Remus and Emily to his room in the big house before he spoke.

"I have news about Peter and the question of what really happened when people thought that Sirius killed him and most people still think he did." Emily spoke.

"What happened?"

"He had turned into his animal form and found a wizarding family to stay with for the last many years. Sirius had went to England to find him, but we know that the boy who owns him would be going to Hogwarts this year. So we need you two to keep a look out for Peter. So you know his animal form is a rat."

"A rat! I would have wondered why he would be able to turn into a rat when he was able to do it."

"Go and do your training." Remus and Emily had run out before James would have playfully lead them out of the house. Soon enough it was time to get their school things so Remus, Harry, Emily, Fred and George had went to the leaky cauldron and decided to spend the rest of the summer there. To their surprise, the minister of magic was there and he had took Remus, Harry and Emily to another room while he had the landlord set a room up for Fred and George. Up entering the room that Emily, Remus and Harry had sat down and the minister of magic had spoke.

"I was wondering where you three were, after leaving the train and when Harry left the Dursleys that no one seemed to know where you were." Emily spoke.

"Sorry sir, we didn't expect you to be worried about the three of us." As she spoke that she spoke like she was questioning of why he was so worried about them. For as far as she can tell that there was nothing for them to worry about.

"It's all right, I had hoped you would come here soon." Remus had spoke.

"Of course we would come here to Diagon alley, where else are we suppose to get our school supplies? Other than the other alleys in the rest of the world." Emily had spoke.

"Why were so worried about us? We were not in danger of anything or anyone of where we were." Fudge, the minister of magic, had raised his eye brow when Emily said that. Emily only knows that this was fudge because Harry told her of what he looked like when he went to see Hagrid that one night.

"You haven't about Sirius black being alive?" Emily raised her eye brow and spoke.

"We have, but what of it?"

"He is in the loose, he is a mass murder! If you haven't heard about what he did twelve years ago."

"I see." Emily had stood up and spoke once more. "Can we go to our rooms now?" Fudge seemed taken back by how Remus and Emily were taken back but Harry seemed confused, that Emily could blame him. For Emily, Remus or their father never told them of what really happened, not only that but Harry had never seen Sirius before. Fudge had spoke.

"You surprise miss. Potter. You are acting like if it's nothing about Sirius Black."

"I don't see why I need to worry about it, minister. Nor do Remus or Harry." Fudge had looked over at Remus and spoke to him.

"May I ask. Isn't Sirius related to you in anyway for black is not a common last name." Remus merely shrugged and spoke.

"I really can't say, for I was raised along side Emily by my mother. I never meet my father. I am not even sure if Black is my mother's married name or if it's maiden name." Remus kept a straight face, he showed no sign of not telling the full truth.

"All right, just do me a favor and stay in Diagon Alley while you are here." Fudge nodded and allowed them to go to three bedrooms, as they went to thee bedrooms that Harry spoke.

"I thought you know your father."

"I do know my father and who he is, it is Sirius Black, but I wasn't going to tell him that though. Even though Black is not a common last name, there are some blacks that are not related to Sirius."

"But who is Sirius black?"

"He is our godfather and our father's best friend. The wizarding world claimed he killed Peter and twelve muggles. But that was not, it was Peter that killed the muggles and transformed into a rat and went to a wizarding family. It was Peter that betrayed our parents, as everyone else thinks it was Sirius who betrayed our parents. My guess is that fudge thinks he is after you and me, maybe Remus to. But at is not true though." As they spoke that the three of hem spoke in a low whisper, as to make sure no one could hear them. That night, Emily had fell asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The day after Emily, Remus, Fred, George and Harry arrived in the leaky cauldron that the rest of the Weasleys had come as well as Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was glad to see them, she was rather glad to hear of the fact Emily and Fred were a couple for a couple of weeks. As a result that Mrs. Weasley started to treat her more like a daughter than she had the last summer. Emily and Remus agreed that was mostly because she was dating one of her sons and that she was unaware that her mother was a live since Emily never told Mrs. Weasley of which god or goddess was her godly parent. Thankfully, Remus, Harry and Emily had got a book from Hagrid of which was on their school list for books they needed, Remus and got the book as a late birthday gift. Despite the fact that it seemed like Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were worried about Emily and Harry, they had great fun being in Diagon Alley. When it had come time for them to get on the train that Emily, Remus, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Harry had manage to find an almost empty big compartment. The compartment was big enough for at least ten people, if needed be, but there was someone already in there.

A man who looked around her father' safe was sitting in there, he had shabby looking robes that look worn and torn. His hair was light brown but there was some gray in his hair giving him a slightly older look than what he appears to be. Fred had helped her with her trunk and out it right besides his own and George had his trunk on the other side of Fred's trunk. Emily had sat down between Fred and Remus, she had looked up at the suitcase above the man of where it said, Professor R. J. Lupin. Emily looked at the last name and remembered what her father told her about Sirius' and James' third friend one that had be friends with them since school like Peter and if Emily remembers right that the friend's name was Remus Lupin. She knows hai first name was Remus without a doubt since her best friend was named after their father's third friend as well as being their best friend. But she wasn't couldn't remember for sure if his last name was Lupin or not. However, Emily was sure that Remus Lupin would think Sirius was after Harry and that Emily's and Harry's parents are died. Ron had spoke as he sat down besides the sleeping man.

"Who do you think he is?" Emily spoke.

"Professor R. J. Lupin."

"How do you know that?" Emily pointed at Lupin's suitcase and spoke.

"It's on his suitcase." As he train went on that they talked about their summers, Fred and George mostly talked about the pranks they pulled at cabin with their half siblings. The also brought up the pranks that thy did by themselves or with Emily and Remus or the pranks they pulled on Emily and Remus. Emily had told the other three of thorn ask she and Remus pulled on Fred and George as well as getting some help from the Aphrodite and Demeter cabin and sometimes the Hermes cabin. For out of all the chains the one that as willing to pull pranks at any time was the Hermes cabin. To their surprise as the train went on that Professor hadn't woke up yet, even when the food tray witch and stopped by their cabin and Hermione tried to wake him up. After a while the train had stopped and the lanterns had went on it, Emily could tell Remus had moved. From what she could make out that he was looking out of the window.

"Someone is coming aboard." Just than the door had opened and from the fall and from the voice, Emily knew that it was Neville. When Hermione tried to leave that she ran into someone of which turned out to be Ginny. As they spoke and tried to figure what was going on that a new voice had spoke, one that sounded rather hoarse.

"Quiet." Emily notice the movement in front of Remus and than light had come on, there was flames in professor Lupin's hand. "I will talk to the driver." He had stood up before he could go any further that the door opened, there stood a hooded figure. Emily shivered as she looked at it, she know that this thing was something of a monster or something foul. Than it had took a breath, a long one. As it took the breath that she started to feel cold, than she felt like she was going into darkness and she could hear screaming and she could hear battle going around her. She knows those battles since she had fought in those battles, but she kept hearing that scream in the background. All the sudden she felt someone shaking her, Emily had manage to open her eyes, Fred was over her shaking her. When he saw her open her eyes that he stopped shaking her, Remus was sitting next to her, but he didn't look all at good though. Not the usual not good in keeping up with fashion that he usually keeps up, but he looks sick and he may have throw up just looking at his face.

Remus and Fred helped her into her seat as Ron and Hermione helped Harry into his was sitting but the door he was sitting next to Ron, Neville was mumbling and moved around. Ginny was besides George and she was shaking rather badly and she was leaning against George of who was holding had looked up as she did so hat she found herself looking into the face of professor Lupin. His face was gray and there was some scars on his face, almost like he had been in a battle or if he had bitten himself. But the strange thing, now that he was awake, that she could hear him though her thoughts. There was no way for her to hear a human's thoughts, as far as she knows that no demigod has that power. That she remembered something, something that Artemis had told her after Emily had come back from her first year at Hogwarts.

It was something that Artemis hadn't for seen when she had gave Emily her blessing, for part of that blessing had gave Emily the ability to talk with wolves and falcons wither though the mind or if the wolf howled and bark and Emily spoke with her voice. Due to being a witch had caused the side affect, for as it happens that Emily would be able to hear the thoughts of a wizarding werewolf when she wants to and she would be able to talk to it when it was transformed on the full moon. Basically Emily would be able to control a werewolf in their wolf state so that it was harmless apparently. It was only a few months after that Artemis had bless that she had realized that happened, she had told Emily to be careful with that side affect. As she looked at professor Lupin that she knew she was staring at a werewolf, not only but she could tell that he knew that she knew what he was. Than Fred and spoke.

"What was that?"

"A dementor. A dementor of azkaban." Emily had spoke.

"A what happened?" Remus spoke.

"I am not sure. You and Harry had feel off of your seats and it looked like you were having fits or something." Harry had spoke.

"Did any of you had that reaction?" Ron had spoke.

"No, but Ginny was shaking badly though. Remus looked close of having a fit for he was shaking worse tha Ginny, however he had vomit once though." Emily had looked at Remus and spoke.

"That would explain of why you look like you seen Tartarus." Remus gave her a dirty looks d Emily spoke. "You look normal now." Chuckles followed that statement but it was broken as Professor Lupin broke off a slab of chocolate and handed two large pieces to Harry and mily and he handed some to the rest that were in the cabin.

"Ear this, it wouldn't. make you feel better. I must speak with the driver." As professor Lupin stood up that Emily eat some of the chocolate as well as Remus, the others were not so sure. However Emily felt a warmth spreading though when she took a bite of chocolate, she felt better at once. Professor Lupin had spoke once more. "I didn't poison it, you know." He had looked over at Emily and Remus and spoke. "If you two are up to, I would like you two to come with me." Emily looked at Remus of who nodded her to follow professed Lupin. They tot up and followed him and ate the chocolate that a Professor Lupin had gave them to help them feel better. Once they were outside that professor Lupin had spoke once more. "You two are not normal witch and wizard." Remus nodded and spoke.

"We are demigods, professor." Professor Lupin looked between them as they walked to the front of the train and spoke.

"May I ask of who your godly parents are?" Remus spoke.

"I am a son of Aphrodite, I don't mind my powers but it can get annoying when people don't think you can fight. Emily and Harry are son and daughter of Demeter." Professor Lupin stopped and looked at them before he spoke.

"You mean, Lily is still alive?" Emily looked at him and spoke.

"You know my parents?" Emily paused before she spoke once more. "You're Remus Lupin? James' and Sirius' best friend aren't you?" Professor Lupin looked surprised and he spoke.

"I am indeed. I am surprised that you manage to get that so quickly. I am sorry about James though." Remus and Emily laughed a little and professor Lupin raised an eyebrow as they we on walking to the front. Emily had spoke.

"Professor, James is still alive, his mother, who is Ampitrite, manage to protect him before he fought with Voldment."

"Where is her?"

"He is at the safe haven for halfbloods like Remus and myself."

"I am wondering, I know what everyone has been saying about Sirius, but I heard two stories. One that Peter betray Lily and James and the other it was Sirius. Can you two clear this up for me." Emily had whispered to Professor Lupin of their lives and what they know for sure about Peter being alive. Remus had even told Professor Lupin that he was named after him of which pleased Professor Lupin. They even told Lupin of what happened with Dumbledore, professor Lupin had told them of how Dumbledore had allowed him to go to Hogwarts and gave him the teaching job. Professor Lupin had to admit that was wrong with what Dumbledore did when he earned about James being alive though Dumbledore still wanted Harry to live with the Dursleys. Remus and Emily admit that it was good of Dumbledore to allow Professor Lupin chances to have a job and go to school. Emily and Remus admit out of Voldment and Dumbledore that they would support Dumbledore, but beyond that they prefer to keep the relationship the same, of which was natural. For they didn't a reason to fully like him or dislike Dumbledore at the moment, another reason it was neutral was because Emily and Remus didn't know Dumbledore as well as professor Lupin

When the three of them had return to the compartment that the others had ate their chocolate already. Emily sat down between Fred and Remus once more. Upon getting there that they were taken aside to make sure they were all right before they had went back to the feast with the other students. It was amusing for Emily, mainly because she decided to test the side effect of Artemis' blessing and spoke in Professor Lupin's mind of which surprised him greatly, for he alms of jumped in the air when Emily did that. But he relax when he realize it was Emily and that she told him about the blessing and the side affect. Professor Lupin was glad to hear that for that could help during his transformation but he still didn't want to put her into any kind of danger. Emily had told him fine but if he needed someone to talk to that night to try to talk to her though her mind. After the feast that Emily and the other Gryffindors had went back to to the common room to go to sleep.

"Come on, Remus. You are slowing down. You be in training for twelve years now." Emily's and Remus' classes had finished for the day and they were going to Chiron's office, they know Chiron had come back once more to teach history of magic. Since there was more demigods that was getting enrolled at Hogwarts, from what Chiron told them before they left camp Halfblood that there was anothe camp that was formed somewhere in France. Chiron knows that for he had been there but the gods decided he was needed in camp Halfblood. Besides, that camp was being runner by some of the died heroes and older heroes that had come from camp Halfblood. Well Emily and Remus were not there because their mothers wanted them here, Remus was glad of that. For they heard rumors that the other camp had more children of Aphrodite in that camp than camp Halfblood. Emily knows that Remus figured that the children of Aphrodite in that camp would be more annoying than the ones I camp Halfblood. Finally they had meet into Chiron's office, when they entered that Emily and Remus had stopped when they saw professor Lupin inside. He smiled at them as they entered and close the door and he spoke.

"Hello Remus, Emily." Emily had spoke

"Hi Professor." Chiron had spoke.

"Is there a reason of why you two are here?" Remus had spoke.

"Yes, do you mind if we train in here."

"Go on a head, just remember what I told you about this room though." Emily and Remus toss their bags on the floor and started practicing as Chiron and Professor Lupin went on talking. Because of their training that neither Emily or Remus had notice that Chiron and Professor Lupin had stopped talking and started watching them till Emily had won the fight. When Emily won that she help Remus back on his feet and it was only than that they notice that Chiron and professor Lupin had been watching them. With Chiron watching, Emily was used to it, but having another teacher watching was new to Emily and Remus. Remus and Emily said bye and professor Lupin had left with them, Remus had went on a head while Emily walked along side Professor Lupin. After a few moments that professor Lupin had spoke.

"You are really good wi that sword." Emily looked down at her bracelet before she spoke.

"Thanks, ever since I was seven I had been training with a sword. I was nine when my mother ad gave me this."

"The necklaces?" Emily looked down at the two necklaces, one had a poppy pendant on it and the other had a heart locket on it.

"The poppy is from my brother and turns into a dagger with plant poison and he other is from Fred. At that time I didn't know he had sent it to me." Professor Lupin had nodded and they went their different ways when they reached the landing his office was in.


	17. Chapter 17

When Emily walked into her first defense against the darks arts, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus. None of them were sure what to expect from professor Lupin, Emily hoped he was better than Quirrell or Lockhart. However Emily and Remus had agreed that Quirrell was he better teacher so far, even if he had Voldment on the back of his head. Lockhart had no idea what he was doing and Quirrell was not much better than that, but he had a little more knowledge than Lockhart. Emily sat in the front row besides Remus, when Professor Lupin had entered that he told them to follow him and to brig their things. So they had gathered their things and followed Professor Lupin, Emily looked at Remus of who looked puzzled, just like the rest of the class. Professor Lupin had lead them into the staff room, the only other person in the room was Snape. Snape didn't look too happy, as he left that he told Professor Lupin about Neville but Lupin told him that he was planning on having Neville helping him. When Snape had left that Lupin had told them what was in the cupboard had a boggart in it.

He told them of how to repel the boggart of which was the spell Riddikulus and laughter. Harry and Hermione had answered the two questions Professor Lupin had ask. The first one to go was Neville, Neville had told professor Lupin what he was scared of which was Snape. In a way it was rather funny, in a way odd, that Neville was scared on Snape, but she could understand of why that was, considering the way that Snape treated him. It was odd for Emily wasn't really scared of any of the teachers, Snape did bully her, but it was no way near as much as with Harry or Neville. When Professor Lupin step aside that he opened the boggart, out of the cupboard had come Snape. Neville couldn't speak for a few moments and this he managed to say the spell, when that happen that Snape was wearing what Neville'a grandmother wears. The whole class laugh as it rolled around and landed in front of Ron of which turned into a spider. When Ron used the spell that the spider got roller skates on it's feet, than it wt front of Pavati than Lavender.

Than it had landed in front of Emily, out of the corner of her eye that she notice that Lupin looked nervous. Emily looked back to the boggart as it took form, it took the form of the chimera and from the grasp that none of them expected to see something from Greek mythology left alone a monster no less. "Riddikulus." She said that as the chimera had started to run to her and sure enough grass, vines and flowers grow around and in the plants flung it around a couple of times before it landed in front of Seamus. After Seamus had a got her it landed in front of Harry, however Professor Lupin had intervene before Harry could have a go at it and Neville had another go before it exploded. Emily looked at Harry of who seem puzzled and a little hurt, however from the look Professor Lupin had gave her that Emily assumed that Lupin may have thought that the boggart may have take the shape of Voldment for one of them, if not both. Emily bit her lip as they left the staff room to go to the Gryffindor tower.

Quidditch season had started, if it was possible, Wood was pushing the Gryffindor team even more than he had in the last two years. This was Wood's last year at Hogwarts and he really wanted to win the quidditch cup this year. Emily couldn't blame him since the first year that she joined the team that both Emily and Harry were knocked out and last year quidditch was canceled. Emily has to admit that was happy that quidditch season had started, for one thing she needed a break from divination. For the teacher kept predict Harry's and Emily's death as well as saying she seen the grim in Harry's cup. Emily had looked at it when the reached claimed she seen that, she would she saw a dog in the cup. Apparently that dog was suppose to be to grim, but Emily thought it looked more like Sirius' Animagus. During the first week of practice that Emily learned and the others learned of their first Hogsmeade weekend. Emily and Harry had got permission from their father, Emily and Harry had ask McGonagall to keep the fact that their parents were alive if anyone, other than Dumbledore, ask who signed it.

McGonagall had agreed to that fact, so when the day arrived that they could go to Hogsmeade that Emily had left with Fred, George and Remus. Fred and George had showed them around Hogsmeade, Emily's favorite places so far were Zonko's, though it seem like nothing compared to the Storage in back of the Hermes cabin, and Honeydukes. As Emily, Remus, Fred and George were near the shrieking shack that Emily heard the pounding of paws. They all turned around as it stopped, a few feet from them was a large shaggy black dog, a dog that Emily knows to well. Emily and Remus had knelt when they did that the dog had pounded over and put it's paws on Emily's shoulders and started licking her face. George had spoke.

"You know this dog?"

"Yes, he is Remus' dog, the dog had stay in camp before but this year he decided to bring the dog along." Fred spoke.

"Hat is his name?" Remus spoke.

"It would be padfoot." The dog, better know to Emily and Remus as Siriurs, barked and wagged his tail. Fred had spoke.

"How did you come up with that name?"

"It was something that entered my mind, why?" Fred pulled out a piece of paper and put his wand on it and spoke.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly a map of Hogwarts appear on the piece of paper and on it said moony, padfoot, prongs and wormtail present the Marauders map. Emily took it from Fred and looked at it. Emily had spoke.

"How did you get this?"

"It was in filch's desk,why?" Emily looked up at the Weasley twins and spoke.

"Because my dad helped write this map." Both Fred and George looked surprised.

"He did?" Emily nodded and spoke.

"Yes, his nickname was Prongs." Fred had spoke.

"Do you know who else helped wrote it?"

"Yes, but that is not important." Emily handed the map back to Fred or tried but he pushed it back to her and he spoke.

"Since your dad helped make it, it only seems fair that you and Harry have it. Besides we know the map by heart. Do you know how to wipe the map clean." Emily took her wand out and put it on the map and spoke.

"Mischief managed." Suddenly the map went blank again.

Finally the first quidditch match of the season had arrived, Emily at first thought it wasn't going to happen due to the fact that Draco tried to be smart and insulted Buckbeak. Of resulted him faking an injury, he claimed he couldn't use his arm so instead they went against Hufflepuff. Wood had made them practice even more than before and kept telling on what to do with Cedric, Wood had even pointed Cedric to Harry. Emily was nearby when Wood had pointed him out, Emily admit that he was a good looking male, but she pick Fred any day. When they walked onto the field that he nodded to Harry and Emily, he also smiled, Emily could tell it was genuine but she got the feeling that he was flirting with her. Cedric and Wood had spoke hands before the match started, Emily throw most of the scores that were made. Just after she made another score that she suddenly felt cold, as she looked down that she saw dementor a coming onto the field. Emily could feel blackness come upon her and she could hear her mother screaming and pleading for Harry's and Emily's lives.

She could feel herself starting to fall off of her broom, just as she started to fall that she heard her uncle's voice telling her that she would be all right. As Emily started to wake up that she felt a hand intertwine with her own hand, Emily slowly opened he eyes and saw Fred in a chair next to her bed. His head was lowered to his chest as if he was sleeping and his hand was in her hand, clearly showing he didn't want to let go of her hand. Emily sat up slowly, she felt stiff and felt some pain. She reached out and touched Fred's cheek gently and he woke up. Fred smiled when saw that she was awake and he spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"Stiff mostly, I hurt a little. Overall, I am all right but I had felt better though." Fred smiled as George, the rest of the Gryffindor team, Remus, Ron and Hermione. They all gathered around her bed and Harry of who was still knocked out. But he slowly he come around, as he sat up that Emily had spoke once more. "What of the game? What happened? Who won?" Fred spoke.

"Hufflepuff had managed to win by ten points. Cedric offered a rematch, once he saw what happened after he catches the snitch, but Wood turned him down saying they own fair and square." Emily's grip on Fred's hand tighten, Emily admit that Cedric tried to be fair and that it was nice of him to offer. But she was not surprised by how Wood responded to the outcome of the match, considering what happened in the last two years, however Ron had spoke.

"However, there is one other thing, remember the whomping willow?" Emily nodded, during their second year that the stumbled across the whomping willow and got too close to it. Ron and Hermione had held up two broken broomsticks, Emily could tell it was her broomstick and well as Harry's broomstick that were damaged by the whomping Willow.

When Monday had come around that Emily was glad to get out of he hospital wing, however it was apparent that there things bothering Harry. She knew about some of the things like the dementors, their broomsticks, and the Gryffindor team losing the match, unless if one counts their last defense against the dark arts lesson of when Snape taught because Professor was sick. However, Emily knew the real reason, she had a feeling Snape knows that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, mostly because of the fact that he had them study werewolves. Emily guess there was a fifty/fifty chance that Snape wanted them to figure out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Thankfully Professor Lupin had come back, of which didn't surprise Emily all that much since she she used the blessing at Artemis had gave her writing the weekend to talk to Professor Lupin and they had even talked to each other during the fully moon. However she was in her dorm room and he was in his office under his desk, Emily was surprised of how strong the blessing was so was Lupin. When class had ended that Lupin had called Emily and Harry over, when the others had left that Lupin had spoke.

"I heard about the match, is there any chance of fixing your brooms?" Harry spoke.

"No, professor."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Why do they affect Emily and me like that?" Emily had spoke.

"I think hat is because we have horrors that other people don't have, not because we are weak or anything like that. Most of the students don't have that kind of past. However it worse with me because I had been on quests and been to the underworld and I seen and done things that not even you have seen and done." Professor nodded and spoke.

"You are quite there, Emily. I have to say that you are a mix of your parents, both personality wise and looks." Professor Lupin looked at Harry and spoke. "You look like James but with Lily's but your personality is much more like Lily's." Emily spoke.

"Unless if she is giving Hades a hard time. Of which she does often." The three of them laughed and Harry had spoke.

"Professor, can you teach us how to defend ourselves against the dementors? The others told us of how you repealed the dementor when it had entered the compartment."

"I will, but it would have to wits till next term though." Harry had than spoke.

"Professor, I was wondering. Why didn't you let me fight that Boggart and let Emily fight it?" Professor looked surprised and spoke.

"I thought that was obvious Harry, though originally I wasn't going to let Emily fight it till I saw her face."

"But why?"

"I thought it would cause a panic if Voldment were to form in the room and if Voldment had formed when Emily had faced I would have stepped in myself." Both Emily and Harry were surprised, in Emily's case she was just a little surprised for Professor Lupin had said Voldment.

"I had thought of Voldment first but than I remembered those dementors."

"Very wise, what you fear is fear itself." This professor Lupin had looked over at her and spoke. "However I was surprised that your boggart didn't change into a dementor or Voldment. Instead it had changed into the chimera. I have to say that was something I never seen happen or expect to happen, I assume that the plants and the chimera had come from your camp days."

"Yes, my first monster that I faced was the chimera and I was six. My father was showing me around New York City when it stacked us. Since there was two of us that a bigger monster would attack, however the chimera would usually only go after one of the big three. But I think since I am a child of Demeter and a legacy of Amphitrite, I think it thought that I was a child of a big three. I knew how to defend myself but I didn't have my sword and I was not as good at swordplay as I am, since I had only been training for a week at that point. I know about monsters by that pint to, but seeing one and seeing my father facing scared me for I was unprepared for it." Professor Lupin had nodded in understanding and than they had left for the common room.

Thankfully Ravenclaw had won their match against Hufflepuff, so Gryffindor was back in the running of which made Wood really happy. So he had made them practice everyday and it felt like it was all day as well. When the Christmas holidays had come around that pretty much everyone had left the class expect for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily, as well as a couple of others as well. When Christmas had come around that Emily woke up to find presents at the end of her bed and she started unwrapping them and Hermione was unwrapping her own. Emily had got some homemade bread and other things from Thomas and her two sisters, as well as getting a few other things from some of her other half siblings in the Demeter cabin. Emily had shared some with Hermione, of which she said tasted really good. She got presents from Hermione, Ron, Harry, Hagrid as well as her father and the last present she had yet to open as a long thing package. When she unwrapped it that a firebolt had dropped onto her bed. Emily was stunned to see the firebolt, it was something she didn't expect to get from anyone. Hermione had spoke.

"Isn't that a firebolt?"

"Yes, it's the best broom out there."

"It must have cost a lot. Who sent it?" Hermione had torn the package away till she found a note and she had paled at once. Emily had grabbed it from her and read it, than Emily looked up at Hermione and Emily spoke.

"Hermione, let me guess, you want to tell McGonagall about his broom being sent by Sirius black?"

"Emily, he is a mass murder and jinked it . . ." Emily held her hand and Hermione stopped talking at once and Emily spoke.

"Hermione, I know you are aware of the fact that Harry and I are demigods as well as Remus. However, there is one thing I know for sure that Sirius would never, ever, jinks a present."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If he was tried to kill Me or Harry, he could have killed twelve years ago and he could have killed Harry when he entered camp Halfblood." Hermione looked at her bands poke.

"He's a demigod?"

"No, but he has a demigod son and you know his son. It is Remus. I grew up with both Sirius and Remus and not once did Sirius hurt Remus or me. As a matter of fact he protected Remus, Harry and myself when we at camp or as much as he could when he was there. Around Harry he was usually a dog. But for the last three years he had be trying to find Peter to reveal to the wizairding world that Peter was the one that betray my parents."

"Still, Emily I think it should be checked. . . ." Suddenly vines covered Hermione's mouth and Emily spoke.

"Hermione, I want you to listen at the moment of what I am going to say. For I am going to make an oath, the most solemn oath that a demigod can make. I swear on. The over Styx that everyhini told you was the truth and that Sirius would never harm, Harry, myself or Remus." There was a clap of thunder, after a few moments Emily had allowed the vines to move away from Hermione's mouth and Emily spoke. "I know you are worried Hermione, but there are times when you may actually put someone in danger if you over think. For overthinking can bring the same result as not thinking before you act."

"I will keep that in mind.' Emily nodded and they left their dorm to see what the other three got for Christmas. As it turned out that Harry had also got a firebolt along with Remus, though Remus really didn't need it since he wasn't on the team. When lunchtime had come around that they went downstairs to find the house tables moved to one side and there was one table in the middle with Spout, Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch as well as a couple of first years, and a burly fifth year Slytherin. To their own surprise, Chiron was there at the table. When the five of them reached the table hat Dumbledore had told them that there no sense of using the house tables. As they ate that Emily and Remus whispered and they admit that Dumbledore was nice, good or did his best for what was good as well as he thought was best for everyone, and brilliant, but Emily and Remus still preferred Chiron over Dumbledore. That would be most likely hat they know Chiron better than Dumbledore and they trusted Chiron more as well.

As they ate that the divination teacher had come down saying that she saw herself come down here,when Dumbledore and the divination teacher was not looking that Emily struck her tongue. Chiron, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were close of laughing, but was surprising was that McGonagall smiled and laughed. But she bit her tongue when the divination teacher looked over at McGonagall, thankfully they didn't have to bear any so call predications from the divination teacher. They had some fun with the crackers bit, Emily managed to get some more cauldron cakes, pumpkin pastries, and another wizard chess. As she was leaving that she gave it to Chiron of who was leaving as well, since Emily didn't need a second one. Chiron was looking at it curiously as Emily and Chiron headed down to his office and Emily spoke.

"Chiron, did you go back to camp last year?"

"I did so this was the first time I stayed at the castle for Christmas, I have to say it is quite different here for Christmas. May I ask what is wizard chess."

"I show you." Upon entering his office that Emily told him of how it worked, to no big surprise, Chiron had lost to her since it was his first game. When they pulled a second time that Chiron had best her, by the time she had left his office that they both some two games.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: to make it clear of which uncle had spoke in Emily's head was Hades, since he is her patron. From time to time he would speak in her head and maybe sometimes Poseidon would to. I will admit doesn't have an actually relationship with any of the big three. I am not sure what kind of relationship she would have with Zeus, but I know she would think of hades as another father figure and would consider Poseidon as her uncle.

It seemed like the holidays had went by really fast and soon enough quidditch had started and the Gryffindor team were surprised to learn that Harry and Emily both have a firebolt. Wood was really pleased about this since it would give them a better chance at winning their match against Ravenclaw. Not only did quidditch started but Emily's and Harry's training with the patronus charm and started. Emily's own boggart had changed to a dementor since they had first went against the boggart, Emily was worried that Harry would have to stand close to it order for her to practice. However, a couple of times the chimera had appeared instead of the dementor, it was still fun to see the chimera get wrapped up by vines and get stuffed inside the trunk. However she had used her Demeter powers when the chimera had appeared instead since she figured it was a. Good time to work on her powers that her mother had gave her. Between the lessons from Lupin, classes and quidditch that it felt like Emily didn't have much time to herself or spend some time with just Fred. Though they did spend a fair amount of time in each other's company due to quidditch practice.

When the day of the quidditch match of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw had arrived that the two teams had walked out onto the field, Emily notice at once that there was only one girl on the team. It was clear of who the girl was since Wood had told Harry about her and Emily was standing next to Harry for Wood had told her about the ravenclaw chasers. Cho had waved when they started walking, Emily looked out of the corner of her eye and notice Harry blushing. Emily was close of laughing, for she didn't need Remus to tell her that Harry has a crush on Cho. But she would need to talk to Remus about it though for they could make him a similar blanket as to the one that Remus had gave her. But there had been a slight changed to the blanket since she started dating, for the words, first boyfriend as well as first kiss, had appeared under the words first crush. When the whistle had went off that everyone had went up into the air, like Wood had planned that Katie and Angelina had throw the quaffle between each other till they neared the goals of which they gave to Emily of who would throw it in. A few times the gave her the quaffle much earlier than near the goals, out of the three, she was the best at dodging things, including people, and scoring the quaffle.

Emily hoped that no dementor would come to the match that day, just in case she and her wand up her sleeve, just like Harry does. By the time that Harry started to dive that they were a hundred points ahead of ravenclaw, as Harry and cho zoomed by that she thought she heard cho grasp. But Emily didn't pay much attention till after she throw the quaffle and looked down to see a dementor. Before Emily had even took her wand out that something silver had come out of Harry's wand. Unlike with the silver mist that had usual come out of their wands that the silver had took more of a form. Emily couldn't quite make out what the form was, but for some reason she thought that it looked like a stag. Than Harry and caught the snitch and Emily had landed, when she had landed that the Gryffindors had gather around her. Remus, Fred and George had come over to her and took where she saw the dementor was, McGonagall was standing over the figure shouting and Emily relaized it was Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron were nearby and the five of them started laughing and they had left with the other Gryffindors to celebrate their victory for they now have second place in the quidditch run.

That night Emily had woke up hearing a scream and she had quickly ran down the stairs, as she reached the common room that she saw a large black dog running to he portrait hole and leaped though it. Emily's heart leaped, for she knew Sirius' animal form all too well and she knew that he was looking for Peter. From the scream of the boy, Emily had figured out long last of which family that Peter had run to and lived with the last twelve years. For Peter had went to the Weasley family. Emily had quickly run up the stairs and as she reached Harry's dorm that Ron was talking about Sirius and how Sirius was trying to kill him. But Emily and Remus had known better, Emily saw scanners at the end of Ron's bed, without tasking or anything that Emily had run to Ron's bed and grabbed scabbers off from the bed and run out of the dorm with Remus on her heels. Ron had yelled after her asking if she was mad, but she didn't dare stop, not even with McGonagall had ask them what they were doing. It wasn't tell they reached Professor Lupin's office that Emily and Remus had dared stopped or slow down. Emily had burst into the office of which took Professor Lupin off guard and Emily had spoke rather quickly.

"A professor, Sirius found him, he has found Peter." Emily quickly ran over to Professor Lupin holding the rest of who was trying to get out of her hands! Lupin had grasp as he looked at the rat. Lupin at least had spoke.

"Where has he been all this time?"

"The Weasleys, it wasn't till Sirius broke into the tower to get to Peter that we figured it out." Lupin had pulled his wand out and pointed it at the rat and suddenly the rat went into the air and started to grow. Sure enough after a minute the rat had turned into a sad little man. Before Peter could do or say anything that Lupin had waved hai wand and ropes had tied themselves around Peter. Emily and Remus pointed their wands at Peter as Lupin got up and spoke.

"I am glad he was found, but I need to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall and explain things to them. Wait here." Lupin had left them in his office, as Emily and Remus waited that Emily made it plain to Peter that if he tried something that she would make sure he pay for it. After a while, they could hear footsteps and than Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and professor Lupin had entered the office. Emily and Remus were still over Peter pointing their wands at Peter, after a couple of minutes that McGonagall had escorted Remus and Emily back to the common room. When they entered that Emily notice that everyone was still up for the common room was full of Gryffindors and Ron looked pissed and he spoke.

"Where's scabbers?" McGonagall had spoke.

"Ron, control your temper."

"But she took my rest from my bed."

"That was no rat you had, that was an unregistered animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. It was Peter that Sirius was off not you." Hermione had spoke.

"But that can't be true."

"I hardly believed myself when Professor Lupin told me! but I saw Peter with my own eyes Miss. Granger."

"But he is a rat."

"Mr. Weasley, I know that rat had been in your family for a long time. However even though creatures are not in my area, but I know rats are only suppose to live for three years and your rat had lived far longer than that. Haven't you wondered why he lived for so long." Ron didn't say anything, he looked at Emily and Remus and just nodded in understand. However it was tough to sleep that might mainly because of the talking that was happening in her dorm.

For the next couple of week, Ron didn't really spoke to Remus or Emily, after the news had come about Peter and the realization of what and who scabbers really was that Ron had told them sorry and become their friends once more. Not only that but Dumbledore allowed Sirius to stay in the castle till the summer holidays of where he would going back with Remus, Emily, Harry, Fred and George back to camp Halfblood. The dementors had left the school due to the fact Sirius was claimed innocent when the truth had come out. The only worry that they had was BuckBeak, however, Emily had managed to find a way to help Buckbeak. For they and made the Polyjuice potion once more, this time Emily become pansy and Fred had become Blaise. They managed to use a recorder to record Malfoy's confess of faking his injury and handed it to the committee before they had went down to Hagrid's. Buckbeak was let go of which made Draco angry that Buckbeak was let go free of charge, Emily had to admit that was worth seeing Draco's face and Buckbeak getting off.

Soon enough the last quidditch match of the season was coming up, Gryffindor against Slytherin. When the day had come that wood made sure that they knew at Harry had to wait till they were a hundred points ahead of Slytherin before he catch the snitch. At least they were in the air and Emily was scoring no end with the help of Katie and Angelina so that in no time there in the lead. After thirty minutes with two hundred points to Gryffindor and fifth points to Slytherin that Harry had caught the snitch and finally they had at least won the quidditch cup after three years of trying to win the quidditch cup, Dumbledore was the one at handed the cup to Harry of who held it up for everyone to see. That night the Gryffindor tower had the biggest party that was ever seen, it even had beat the night that the Halloween feat went to the tower and the night that of where everyone still up all night In their pajamas after everyone was cured from being petrified last year. Because of the excitement, that Fred had kissed in front of all the Gryffindors. of of came to a surprise to pretty much all the Gryffindors since most of them didn't know Emily and Fred were dating. The only ones that knew were Harry, Hermione, Remus, Neville and the Weasleys that were present

As the end of the year approached and exams had come upon them, that compared to the last two years, their third year was boring, however that was not all for another student figured out that professor Lupin was a werewolf and told the whole school of which forced Professor Lupin to quit. Chiron had offered Professor Lupin a place at camp Halfblood, of which was one of the sword trainers, like Sirius and James. However James and Sirius worked with the more advance campers while Professor Lupin trained the ones who were just learning. Since during the year that Chiron and taught Remus some basic sword play since professor Lupin had wanted to know how demigods used a sword after seeing Remus no Emily using the swords. Professor Lupin had accepted the offer and told Emily and Remus to call him by Remus or moony if they preferred. Emily had told him that she would call him moony to make sure that they know the difference of when Emily call for Remus. For it would be confusing for them if Emily calls both of them Remus, Emily had suggested instead to call her best friend Aphrodite boy of which Remus was not to fond of, Than it was time for to get on the train to go back to Camp Halfblood.

Unlike in the past couple of years, Emily was the last one to use the floo powder, as she stepped into the big house that Professor Lupin was amazed by what he was seeing. Emily smiled, her father had come down and greet Professor Lupin, her father and Sirius had took professor Lupin outside to show him around the camp. Harry and followed them while Fred and George went to the Hermes cabin and told Emily that he would meet her later that night at the lake. Since Emily was a legacy of Amphitrite, she liked the water, just like her father, however Remus was not too keen on water though. That was only because a couple of mermaids had got him wet when he was eight years old and he was soaking wet. As Remus and Emily left the big house that they looked over to the tree, while they were at Hogwarts that the tree was poisoned but since it has been restored with the help of some of the campers, among them was Percy Jackson. Apparently the got the fleece and it restored the tree, however it also apparently brought back Thalia to life. When Emily's looked away that she saw Chiron coming over to them along with Annabeth, Percy and another girl that Emily didn't know Emily had guessed that was Thalia. When Chiron was I. Front of them that he spoke.

"I know you two had just got back from Hogwarts, but I want you two to go with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia to bring back two halfbloods." Emily spoke.

"Suddenly three and a satyr be able to get two half bloods back. Not only that Percy and Thalia have a strong scent, wouldn't there be more monsters if another two were added?"

"Yes, most likely. But I will feel better if you two went along, out of everyone here, even Annabeth, you two have been here the longest and have been training since you were six and had a some training even before that as well. You both pretty much had twelve years of training of knowing a life of a demigod and be prepared for it as well as basically eight years of training with different weapons, counting the times you used a weapon before you were six." Emily hears a honking and Chiron spoke. "You better go, be carefully there is a monster that school as well." So Emily, Remus, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy had went to the car to get to the school. Annabeth and Percy sat in the front with Percy's mother while Thalia, Remus and Emily sat in the back. As the car started down the road that Thalia had spoke.

"You are Emily Potter, right? And you are Remus Black?" Emily had spoke.

"Yes, we are. I am surprised that you heard of us."

"James talked of you two often as I trained with him for the last few months. I never meet two demigods of who were also a witch or wizard." Percy had spoke.

"Can you saw us this magic?" Remus spoke.

"No, we are not allowed to use magic outside of school, till we are of age. To the wizarding world that is seventeen." For the rest of the time, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia asked questions, Percy and Thalia were more interested in their adventures. To no big surprise, Annabeth was more interested in the castle itself, the history of the castle as well as it's design. When it was close to dark that they were dropped off at the school, as Percy's mother drove away that they looked up at the school. The school was rather big, but Hogwarts was bigger, when they were about ready to go inside that an eagle owl and flew over the school and headed for them. Annabeth was looking at the owl with surprised and she spoke as the pal had come closer.

"Hi mother." Remus and Emily snorted at this, they knew that owls were Athena's sacred birds, however she didn't have any control over the wizarding owls that were kept as pets. Emily's owl, Artemis, had paid no heed as Annabeth said hello to her, inside it flew to Emily and held out her leg with a letter on it. Emily took the letter off and Artemis landed on her shoulder and nibbled on her ear, Emily looked at the letter of which was from Hagrid telling her thanks for her help as well as for Remus' and Harry's help. Emily had put it in her pocket and pulled out an owl treat and gave it to Artemis of who eat before she flew off of her shoulder and into the night. Emily looked at Annabeth of who looked utterly confused of what just happened and Emily spoke.

"I forget to mention Annabeth, like the demigod world, the wizarding world has it's own ways of communication. We have a post system like the mortal world or Hermes post, but it is called owl post of which sending things with owls."

"I don't think my mother would allow that."

"The wizarding owls are not in her domain, so she has no say of how the wizarding world uses wizarding owls. Come on." The five of them entered and was greeted by Grover, one of the satyrs that work for the camp and he pointed out the two demigods that were sitting on the benches. One looks twelve, that would been the girl, while the other one was ten, that was the boy, apparently he was playing with cards or some sort of card game. Grover told them that they were powerful and that they might be children of one of the big three. As Emily looked at them that she knew which of the big three was their father, Hades, for the boy looks like a child version of Hades. However the girl looked different but she could see clearly that they were brother and sister, for she could see of how much they look like each other. So the six of them blend in, carefully Emily and Remus had made their own over to the tow of them, Emily and Remus had sat down close to them. The girl was about ready to say something but was stopped when one of the staff members had come in and told the boy and girl to come with him.

Not only that but he told Emily and Remus to come with him as well. However Emily saw what he truly was, a Manitcore. As he made them leave though the side door that Emily notice Percy seeing what was going on. Emily gave him the look of telling him to stay here with Thalia and the other two, he had got it thankfully and went on dancing with Annabeth. Finally they had left the building and headed towards the cliff as the Manitcore called for something. It was than that Emily used the grass to grow and wrapped itself around the Manitcore's legs. He yelled and tried to stopped and looked up at Emily and Remus, he looked somewhat surprised. Emily walked closer to the Manitcore as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover had come Into view and Emily spoke.

"That was unwise of you to bring Remus and myself along with you."

"You think you can kill me with grass." He managed to break the grass, only because Emily allowed the grass to grow thinner, he was about ready to attack when silver arrows had come from behind Emily. Suddenly Artemis and the hunters had stepped or from the trees. The girl with a silver circlet map, that Emily knows as Zoë nightshade, ask for permission to kill, however Annabeth and jumped on the manticore's back and he tried to get her off and they fell into the water below or they were suppose to. But she didn't hear a splash and she couldn't feel them down in the water, if they were in the water, Emily would have felt them. Percy was not to thrilled as the hunters sent up camp and the boy, Nico, was asking Percy a lot of questions. The questions had certainly annoyed Percy to no end, both Remus and Emily couldn't help but laugh as Percy tried hard not to strangle Nico. As Nico asked Percy questions that Artemis was talking with Bianca, Emily had figured what Artemis was talking to Bianca about. For the summer after her first year at Hogwarts that Artemis had offered her a place in the hunter that Emily had turned down.

It wasn't just because of Fred or Remus that she turned the offer down, there was more to it, for she had a family and friends that she loves and who loves her. She had two places to call home as well as having two father figures, a mother figure, and a bunch of half siblings. Even though it seem like her family makes her crazy, she still loved them and she couldn't see herself leaving them. Not only that but she had really thought of joining because of all the adventures that she could see and do, the thought of living forever with a new family was appealing. But she had rejected the offer, for she already had some adventures and yet more to come before she dies and she already has a family that she loves and cares and friends. Emily had told Artemis all this, Artemis had ask her about Fred Weasley, Emily had admit that she has a crush on him and liked him more than a friend. Artemis could understand all the reason that Emily had gave her but Fred, she told Zoë the same reasons expect the part about Fred.

After a few minutes that Zoë had come over to where Emily and Remus were talking to each and were talking about all the pranks that had done at Hogwarts. Zoë had told her that Artemis wants to see them both so they followed her to Artemis' tent. When she entered that she saw Percy in here as well as Bianca, Zoë had sat down besides Artemis, Remus had sat down next to Percy while Emily sat down between Remus and Bianca. Artemis had ask them to tell her what happened for Bianca had told what she was able to but Bianca didn't know the demigod world too well. So Emily, Remus and Percy had explained to Artemis of what happened that night from their point of view. When they were done at Artemis seemed worried, after a few words with Zoë that Zoë had ask Bianca if she had thought about the offer that Artemis had made to her. Percy had spoke.

"What offer?" Bianca had spoke.

"Artemis had offered me a place among the hunters."

"But you can't you are a demigod, you need to be trained and the only safe place for demigods is camp Halfblood."

"Not for girls. A giro has a choice to join the hunt."

"What about Nico?" Emily had spoke.

"I am curious about that as well. I don't think he would take it very well if you become a hunter, I know there are pluses of being a hunter and I am not going to deny that since Artemis had offered me to join a couple of years ago. However I didn't joined because I had everything I needed or wanted for the most part. For I have a family, friends, have fun with them, play with them and have. Stood time as well a a go on adventures with my family and friends. To me living a mortal life without immortality is like living like a hunter with immortality and that is the only difference between from the two lives. What I suggest first, Bianca, is to talk to your brother about it. However I would wait a little while considering the many shocks you got tonight." Artemis had nodded and spoke.

"I have to agree with Emily on the part of taking with your brother and went for a little while, even though littler brothers can be annoying, more so with a twin brother." Emily and Remus looked at each other and were close of laughing their heads off when Artemis had said that. They both know that Artemis finds Apollo annoying most of the time, one reason of why Emily and Remus find that funny. The other reason was because Emily doesn't find Harry annoying. After a while that they gathered around the cliff and than the sun chariot had appeared and Apollo standing in front of it. After being told off by Artemis that Apollo had turned to look at Thalia, Percy, Emily, and Remus and he spoke.

"I was wondering when I meet you two." As he said that he was looking at Thalia and Percy and than he looked at Emily and Remus. Both Emily and Remus and run over to Apollo and hugged him than Apollo had spoke. "It's great to see you two as well. Having fun at Hogwarts?" Emily spoke.

"Yeah, we have being giving Fred and George a run for their money."

"I saw that, honestly I liked that last snowball fight before the snow and started to melt. Serious, those tow look like real life snowmen. After learning that were children of Hermes that I thought you two would have. A harder time of pulling pranks better those two. But I was wrong though. However, I think next you Emily and George should switch sides." Remus had spoke while laughing.

"I doubt that, for Emily and I are more or less attached at the hip and the am we goes for Fred and George." Artemis had spoke.

"Do you mind if you three talk about that on the way to camp. I have to go hunt something alone." Artemis had went off while Apollo changed the car into a van and everyone went on, Bianca and Nico were sitting together like Grover, Percy and Thalia were sitting together. Emily and Remus were sitting together while the hunters had sat in the back away from the males on the van. Emily rolled her eyes at that, sure the hunters can be great fun to be around if you a female, but she wouldn't nearly have as much fun with Remus or even with Fred and George if she was a hunter. Apollo had let Thalia drive of which was a mistake that he regretted at once for Thalia was panicking. Emily and Remus had to hold onto their seats as to make sure that they didn't get bounced to much. Finally Thalia had manages to land the chariot at camp Halfblood, Emily and Remus were the first to get out. Emily was at least glad that she had a neutral relationship with Zeus as well as Apollo and Thalia were in the chariot. For she had a feeling that it could have got use if Thalia and Apollo were not there and Percy was the one that was driving.

The downer for at least Nico, Bianca, and the hunters as that they landed in the lake, but they manage to get on land. Emily, Percy, Thalia and Remus were among the first three to get out of the lake. As they reached the shallow part of the lake that Remus had to help Emily up for the water, for her legs were replaced by a mermaid tail. Her legs always does that when they touch the water, expect for when she takes a shower, wash her hands or drink water. As Remus helped her up that her legs had become scaly legs, Fred had come over to help Emily to walk. For Emily didn't walk to well on her scaly legs or even on her mermaid tail, when she touched dry land that her legs become normal. So Fred and Remus had stopped helping as she sat down at the lake shore and watch the others come from the lake, Fred had sat down next to her and spoke.

"I thought you were a daughter of Demeter?"

"I am, but I am also a legacy of Amphitrite. She is the queen of the sea." Fred had nodded at that, Emily had put her head on his shoulder. Emily felt that there was more to come this summer.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I have a poll up for who I should pair Harry up with. I have three news as well as a option for a new character or someone I had not listed, I don't mind who gets picked. I put it for two reasons, one I want to know what everyone thinks of who Harry should be with and I am not sure of who to pair him up. It was toss up for Cho and Ginny for me. The poll is in my profile.

It was amusing for the rest of the day for Emily, Emily remembers the last time that the hunters were, however she was three at the time. So the memory was foggy but she remembered the Hermes cabin had pranked the hunters a lot. It was because of those pranks that Emily remembers the hunters being here last time at such a young age. Not very many people remember things from that age, Emily was surprise that she could remember that far back. However the Hermes campers were different from the ones that were there today, not only that but the Weasley twins were here now. Like at Hogwarts, they had quickly become known as the best pranksters at camp, even beating their other siblings at that. But Hermes was still known as the pranking cabin, that was one of it's many nicknames. Emily had to admit it was funny to see her boyfriend and his brother pranking the hunters and watching them run away when the hunters shoot their arrows at them but they would always go back.

The next day, Emily heard about Zoë talking to Chiron about something, she heard it though Silena, for Silena was talking to Mirada and Katie about it. Emily wasn't sure what Zoë was talking to Chiron about but she had a feeling that it was not very good. That night at capture the flag that it was campers against the hunters and the hunters win as usual. After the hunters had won that Thalia and Percy had a fight with heir powers, though that was not a big surprise for Emily for it was a given that sometimes Thalia and Percy would clash with each other. For they were so similar in personality, henceforth one reason of why Thalia and Percy were close or at least what she could figure out from the last day. She didn't know Percy or Thalia very well. However Percy had stopped fighting as well as Thalia, everyone went quite as the mummified oracle was walking over to Zoë. When it stopped in front of Zoë that Zoë had ask about Artemis, suddenly green smoke had come out of it's mouth and Artemis appeared in the middle of the green spoke. She had chains on her wrists and ankles, she had looked up at Zoë, she looked close to tears and she looked pale and than she had spoke and the voice seems to echo.

"Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

Emily looked at Remus of who looked at her, they understand at once that didn't sound good, that something bad had clearly happened to Artemis. When Emily looked back to the oracle that she notice Percy was trying ask the oracle about Annabeth but the oracle didn't respond to him. Instead the oracle had turned and looked at Emily and started walking over to her, when the oracle was close enough that it stopped in front of Emily. Emily looked over at Remus of who nodded at her to ask the oracle whatever question she could think of. But she wasn't sure what to say, she had never been give a prophecy before she only went on one quest before. Emily had looked back at the oracle and spoke.

"What is it?" She couldn't think of what else to say or ask, at once green mist had poured out of her mouth and in the middle of the mist was Remus. The Remus in the mist had looked up at her and spoke. However when it spoke that it was not the normal oracle prophecy but one that spoke by a wizarding seer.

"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." The voice sounded like Sybill Trelawney of which was just weird, than the green mist had disappeared only to reappear as Remus once more.

"Six shall go west to the hills of the bay  
Go forth and follow the light of day  
Beware of the sleeping one, child of harvest  
Look for the paths to the tunnel of darkness  
There the six shall find friends and a traitor  
To save the friend's camp reveal the traitor  
To save Olympus the camps must prevail  
The snake and he lion shall show the trail."

When it said that, that the oracle had fell down like as if she had never walked out in the first place. Emily took a couple steps back and felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around, the campers, the hunters and Chiron were looking at her strangely. Emily understand what the first prophecy that the oracle told her means even if the others may not or at last she figured out what it means. From the sounds of it, it at sounded like something Voldment would want to have and the reason it being of why Voldment may have attacked her family. Besides that first one didn't fit the usual of being a oracle' prophecy and from what she know of wizarding prophecy that first one was more of a wizarding prophecy. But the second was what bother her, for it made no sense what so ever and than Chiron had spoke.

"Council meeting, I want all the cabin leaders to meet at the house in twenty minutes." Than he looked over at Emily, Remus, Harry and Fred before he spoke once more. "I want at least you four to come with me." So they followed Chiron to the house, once inside that Emily, Remus and Fred sat on the couch while Harry sat in a chair and Chiron had spoke once more. "First off, that first prophecy that the oracle gave you made no sense." Emily spoke.

"Chiron, I am not sure why the oracle said that one, but I think it's a wizarding prophecy. Do you have any idea of Voldment attacked my family that." Emily felt Fred shiver when she said Voldment, but she didn't care though, for she had a feeling that first prophecy has to do something with Harry and herself.

"I had ask Dumbledore all year and just before school ended that he had gave in and told me everything he has been guessing of what happened that night and why Voldment attacked your family that night. He did told me when he was interview a Sybill Trelawney that she had gave a prophecy about the dark lord. But he never told me what it said though."

"Chiron, I believe you heard hat prophecy that Sybill Trelawney had gave for that was he voice speaking in that prophecy." Emily had stood up and spoke. "It makes sense, Harry and I have powers he knows not. We are children of Demeter, he didn't know that when he attacked us nor was aware when our mother died for us hat it gave Harry and myself a protection that he didn't see." Chiron nodded and spoke.

"It does make sense, however it would be simpler if we figured out fully that prophecy later. What concerns me is that second prophecy, for it is unusually for her to give two prophecy for one question." Remus had spoke.

"I am guessing she had gave two because the first one hasn't fully passed yet and the second one is something that Emily is part of."

"I am guessing that as well, however I think not prophecies are still a few years into the future." Suddenly a new voice had spoke.

"That is true, the first one that the oracle would pass in between 1998 to 2000." They all turned to see Apollo standing in the door and he spoke. "I never know when she would give a. Prophecy but as she spoke to Zoë that I saw two events around Emily and Harry and I felt that they needed to know to help prepare when Voldment comes back." Emily had spoke.

"You mean he is trying to come back again?"

"Yes, I had seen in my chariot trying to come back, not only that but Peter had manage to get away when they were taking him away from the ministry today. Phrase was heading towards the forest of where Voldment was. With the help of Peter, I am sure Voldment would return in a year or two. So be prepared next year for anything that is unexpected. As for the secon prophecy." Apollo looked at Chiron and spoke. "It would be around the final defeat of Voldment or a year before it. If what I seen happens, it will happen within the next about five years. I must leave." With a flash of light that Apollo had disappeared.

After half hour that Emily and Remus had left the meeting, since they were the camera that had been here the longest that they were the cabin leaders for their own cabin. Both Remus and Emily were going on the question to free Artemis, Thalia was going as well and two of the hunters, as well as Zoë, were coming as well. The stroll twins had told Zoë to give a shirt to Phoebe, Emily had a feeling that there the strolls had gave Phoebe the shirt. To no big surprise, to Emily and Remus, the next morning that Phoebe was not with them, Zoë decided to drive. Emily had admit that she was better at driving than Thalia had been with the chariot, Thalia told Zoë would be better if she drove instead. The second hunter kept glaring at Remus as the van went on, Emily could tell the glare made Remus feel uncomfortable. Finally he went close to where Thalia and Zoë trying to tell them to get off each other's back as nice as he could. When Remus moved that the other hunter had moved over to Emily and sat down besides her and the hunter spoke.

"Is your boyfriend?" The hunter nodded to Remus.

"Why do you want to know? You are not allowed to date."

"I know that, I wanted to ask because I think you would make a great hunter. I can ask Artemis for you to join. As long as you are not dating him." She nodded to Remus once more.

"What makes you hunk that Remus and I are dating?" She raised her eyebrow when Emily said that before she spoke.

"It's clear he is a son of Aphrodite and I know how children of Aphrodite think. All they want to do fall in love and break their heart." At those words, Emily burst into laughter. The hunter looked confused when she started to laugh, after a couple of. Invites her Emily had spoke.

"I am sorry, but I know Remus for twelve years, he hates be classified as just a normal child of Aphrodite. Look at him, would any child of Aphrodite allow their hair look like as well as their clothes?" The hunter looked at Remus, hai hair was f messed and it was all over the place like Harry's, his shirt was worn out and faded, his jeans were the same and the jeans were clearly longer than his legs and his tennis showed were old and has a few holes in them.

"He still could make you fall in love with him and break your heart."

"He never do that, I think of him as a brother and he thinks of me as a sister. We never once dated nor has he did anything of what you should he had done or would do."

"All right, what about the hunt an? I think your would be better off with the hunters." Emily snorted and spoke.

"Artemis already offered me to join the hunt after my first year at Hogwarts. I turned it down because I would miss the family I have at camp a lot. With the life I have, I am sure that I would have just as much adventures with my life now as with the hunt. I can see the appeal of being hunter, but honestly I think it would hurt me greatly if I saw my friends and family die around me if I was a hunter and I loves on. Even with having the hunters as a family, I think I would,feel lost and alone if lost the family and friends I know all my life." Emily looked over at the hunter and went on. "I know that Artemis and the hunters don't like love, but don't you feel the love that forms between you and your sisters as well as the bond between you and Artemis as a mother figure. Try to think if all of them died in the next many years one by one. How would you feel about it? For I cons promise that is how I would feel if joined the hunt and watch my family and friend die around me for the next seventy years or so." The hunter bite her lip and spoke.

"I can see why you turned it down and how you can see the same thing in both as a hunter and not being a hunter. But remember this, that offer would still stand." Emily nodded and the hunter had went back over to where she was as Remus had come back over to her and sat down besides her, than he leaned towards her and whispered.

"Let me guess, she wanted you to join the hunt."

"Yes, not only that she thought we were dating and called it was your doing because you wanted me to fall in love with you to break my heart."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't do that, none of my brothers would so that either. For I had told them if they do anything like that with you or any of your half siblings that they would be in big trouble." Emily smiled at that as they rode on. Than they reached a museum and hey got out, as they looked around that Percy had come in and told them of what he saw. However the Nemean Lion had come to stop them, Percy had put some astronaut food in it's mouth. Zoë and the other hunter had killed it by shooting the arrows into it's mouth. Zoë and gave the pelt to Percy of which had become a jacket and Percy joined the quest since there were suppose to be six. But it was clear that neither Zoë or the other hunter liked that very much. As they moved west that they had helped from Apollo as well as Pan, Emily could see though Apollo's disguise at the train station and he winked as he disappeared though only Remus and Emily notice that. When they couldn't find another ride that the Erymanthian Boar had come, when it appeared that Emily felt the wind and smelled the wild coming off of it. She could tell Remus and Zoë had felt it as well, for she told Percy of what she felt and smelled when the Erymanthian Boar had appeared.

They had reached the junkyard and the one hunter had picked up something and a talons had woke up and they had to fight. The one hunter had went up inside the machine and manage to destroyed but she was killed in the process. Zoë was saddened by this, Emily could see this as well as Remus, Thalia had found a trunk and she drove with Percy and Remus up in front with her and Emily was in the back with Zoë. Neither Emily or Zoë said anything but it was clear that Percy and Thalia were talking while Remus was looking out of the window. Zoë was just staring off into space, she looked close to tears, Emily manage to go over to her and place a shoulder on Zoë's shoulder. Zoë had looked over at Emily when Emily had placed her hand on Zoe's shoulder, even though Zoë looked a little older than Emily, Emily knows that Zoë was much older than she looked for her eyes made that clear. Emily had spoke.

"I am sorry, Zoë."

"I should have known it was going to be a dessert not the camp. I shouldn't have brought her along."

"I am assume she was a new hunter."

"Yes, she joined shortly after you rejected. I will admit that I thought she would be the next lieutenant. I know she has the same strong hate of men as I do. But she was really kind though and did her best to make the hunters feel better. She had even brought some more hunters into the group during the last couple of years."

"I am sorry, I know what it is like to lose a friend, when I was ten, I went on my first quest and the leader was a girl named Anna. Other than Remus, she was my best friend and during the quest she was killed, for the next three months, I was in a bad state but Remus helped me though it as well me helping him though it. I had seen some other friends fall in battle." Zoë nodded when Emily said that and she looked over at Emily.

"I will say this, when Artemis made that offer to you, I could see you as the next lieutenant as well. For it was clear that you are very loyal, kind and caring. But he most thing was that you carried a special love no matter where you go and it seem to affect the hunters in such a way. I am not sure of how explain of how you are able to carry that love around." Emily smiled and spoke.

"While, let's just say I have a special ability, one makes it possible for me to do that." Zoë smiled and spoke.

"When I had first meet, I really thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite. I was utterly surprised when Artemis told me you were a daughter of Demeter instead." Emily nodded and they fell silent once more. At long last, they had reached San francisco that they had to spoke to the old man of the sea and Percy was the one that was sent to go and ask him he question of where the bane of Olympus was. When Percy caught him that he pointed to a cow that had a serpent tail, of course some of Kronos' minions had come and tried to get Thalia to get kill it and get it's entails to sacrifice it. However Percy had used the iris message and spoke to mr. D of who wrapped the monsters in vines and told them of where to go of which Zoë had already known where it was and guided them there to her old home before joining the hunt. However Percy had sacrifice the pelt to make sure the bane of Olympus made it safely to Olympus. They manage to cross the garden but not without Ladon poisoning Zoë, they had managed to make it to where the sky touched the earth only to find Artemis under it.

Atlas had come out with Luke holding Annabeth, soon enough a fight broke out, Thalia was fightin with Luke and Percy was fighting with Atlas. Emily and Remus were fighting with everyone, as they were fighting that Emily notice that Percy was having a hard time, bough Emily guessed either he was not strong enough to go against a Titan or someone could have cursed his Blade to fail him at some point. Emily had manage to knock out some of the enemy as she remembered what Zoë told her in the back of the trunk and she heard Her uncle, hades speak into her mind to do it. Emily knocked out another enemy before running over to where Artemis and she crawled over to Artemis, as Emily went besides her that Artemis spoke.

"Zohar do you think you are doing?"

"'The Titan's Curse must one withstand' one of the five of us have to hold it. Either one full of love or great strength can do it. Besides, you are he only one here that can go against a Titan and Percy would need help." Artemis looked at Emily, she had nodded seeing of how determined Emily was and got out under the sky. Emily had felt the weight of the sky fall on her totally, she watched as Artemis fought with Atlas. That when Atlas tried to kill Artemis that Zoë fired arrows at him and he hurt her and she fell across the room and Percy had manage to cut his leg somewhat Atlas had did the same thing with Percy but he didn't hit him nearly as hard. Artemis was pushing back atlas back to the sky and she told Emily to be ready. She had finally pushed him under the sky and Emily rolled out as Atlas screamed no, not this again. Artemis had pulled Zoë onto a silver chariot and the rest went inside and they went a few miles before she and stopped and took Zoë out of the chariot. Artemis was about ready to heal her but Zoë had grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Have I served thee well, my lady?"

"Yes very well." Zoë had looked up at the sky.

"I can see the stars once more, my lady," Thalia had spoke.

"I am sorry, I should have listen to what you said that al men are not the same." Zoë had spoke.

"Not all the men are the same." She looked at Percy and gestured him to come over. And she spoke to him. "I am glad and proud that you carry this sword." Than Zoë had looked over to Emily and Remus and gestured them to come over to her, of which they did. Zoë had took off the silver circlet that she had and put it in Emily's hands, of which surprised everyone even Artemis and Zoë spoke. "I want you to have this." Than she looked at Remus and spoke. "I want you to look after her for as long as you are alive." Remus nodded and spoke.

"I will." Zoë had looked back at Artemis before she had closed her eyes, Artemis and flicked with a silver light, than she put her hand on Zoe's forehead and Zoë disappeared. Than she stood up and blew dust out of her hand, everyone looked as new stars appeared in the sky and a girl with a bow in her hands ready to shot had appeared and Artemis and spoke.

"In remembrance of your service to me." Than Artemis looked at all of them and spoke. "Look you five should get to the council room." She walked over to Emily and spoke to her. "Guard her tiara well Emily. I know Zoë and she had placed some powers in there as well as did something else, I am not sure what. But keep it safe and make sure no one else uses it, for I know that she planned on giving to the person who she felt was worthy of it before she died or dying." She looked over at Remus and spoke. "I know that Emily had a boyfriend, but I know that you are her best friend, so I must you to also guard and protect Emily as best as you can, Remus." Than she looked at Percy and spoke. "You did well for a man." Percy was about ready to say something but stopped himself, Emily smiled as Artemis vanished from sight. For Artemis had called him a man.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: as a reminder that I have the poll up as to decide Harry would be paired up. However Cho would be his first everything like in the books and they will break away from each other. Depending on the story goes and if I can make it work, he would be paired up with the one that the readers decide. I already have one vote. I will close the poll by the time Emily is done with her fourth year. So depending of how many chapters I make and if I put it up everyday than it might a week or a little more.

Percy had called for his Pegasus and five landed, three were chestnut, one black and one was white. Emily had go on hers and Percy got on the black one and the other three went on the other Pegasuses. When morning had come around that they were almost to Mt. Olympus, upon reaching Mt. Olympus that they they got off the Pegasus and went into the council room of were the gods were in waiting for them to show up. When they entered the room that Artemis told them of what happened, and told them that she wanted to reward them. However Athena said it would be better if they killed Percy and Thalia, for they were a threat to Olympus. However Artemis spoke and than said something her Demeter's ear and Zeus' ear and than Artemis had spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

"Emily Potter and Thalia, please step forward." She had heard Percy sighed as in relief as they were called forward. Thalia and Emily had walked forward and Artemis had looked at Thalia first and spoke.

"I hope you accepted it, I want you to make you my lieutenant."

"I will accepted." Zeus had spoke.

"Are you sure, daughter?"

"Yes, I am sure. I turn sixteen and if I become a hunter, than I would remain fifteen and I would never turn sixteen. The prophecy would fell to Percy." Zeus nodded and she made the oath, Artemis had out her hands on Thalia's head and a tiara had appeared on Thalia's head. Than Thalia had hugged Percy of who seem surprised before Thalia said that she was honoring a friend. Than Thalia had went over to Artemis as Artemis turned to Emily and she spoke.

"I know Zoë told me that she thinks you would make a good lieutenant and I agree with her on this. But I have something else in mind for you, but it is not within my power to do so. But it is another's power." At those words her mother had flashed out of the throne room, but nothing was said and no one had spoke, than after about five minutes that Demeter had flashed back in but she was not alone for Persephone and Hades were there. Before Zeus could say anything that Demeter had spoke.

"Be silent, Zeus there is a reason of why Hades is here. It was Artemis' idea and honestly I think it is a good idea. Don't worry after he does what Artemis had ask me to ask me that he would go back to the underworld." Emily's mother had went back to her throne, Hades had walked over to her, unlike the last time she had seen him that he was in his god size but now he was in his human size. When Hades was in front of Emily that he had looked down at the tiara in Emily's hands before he spoke.

"When Zoë meet you I had hoped one of two things happened, either you joined the hunt or she would give you that tiara."

"Why uncle?"

"If you had joined the hunt that meant being able to talk to you for a long time and get to know you better as for the tiara, I know when she made that sword that Percy carries and she put most of her water powers in there, but what she didn't know till she joined the hunt that some of it was still left. So she had put what she had left into her tiara and only recently did she manage to have it turn into a bow and arrow and the arrows never run out. That is the reason she hoped to find someone worth of it to hold and carry it."

"What about Artemis' idea?" Hades smirked slightly and spoke.

"Well, she thought of making you and Thalia lieutenants of the hunt but she knows that would be unfair to you with how your life is and how much you love your life as well as your friends and family. She had come up with something else and I had thought of doing it myself at some point but I hadn't get to it. What she thought of was making you the underworld princess for as long as you are alive." Emily stare at hades in surprised and she spoke.

"Why? I am not eve really your daughter."

"True, but you are my champion and a champion can easily be named a prince or princess if the patron wants them to be. However, if you accept this that you won't have the powers of a child of hades unless if you are wearing that tiara."

"What about your two children?" Zeus and spoke.

"What two children?" Hades looked up at Zeus and spoke.

"It was the same two children that you tried to kill all those years ago. But they are in the underworld now. So you can't reach them." Than Hades looked back at Emily and spoke. "I had offered that title to them both but they prefer not to carry since a title, however Bianca admitted that she wanted to join the hunters. Nico wasn't happy hearing at but he said he would feel better if you took the title. Mainly because you becoming princess of the underworld makes you his half sister and he would still basically have a sister."

"I accept."

"Kneel than." Emily knelt and Hades took the tiara and placed his hand on the tiara and it had become blade with silver streaks and a silver glow. Than he placed it on her head and felt power enter in her though she knows it was coming from the tiara and hades hand spoke. "Emily, when the tiara comes off that it would turn into a bracelet. When you take it off from you wrist and pull it back that it becomes the bow and arrows. I must leave." Hades had flashed out, Emily had than took the tiara off of her head and it had become a bracelet. Emily got up and went back to Remus, than the gods spoke of what to do with Percy, they had took a vote of whether to kill him or not. With most of the votes in Percy's favor that they had let him live, so Annabeth, Percy, Remus and Emily had went back to camp. When they got back that Mirada, Katie, Thomas, Harry, Neville and the Weasley twins greeted Remus and Emily. Fred had took Emily aside and they had went to the lake side and Emily had told Fred everything that happened on the quest. Fred was amazed and she told him about his father, well stepfather but Fred and George still call Mr. Weasley father, of how he got tickets for the quidditch World Cup and that Remus, Harry and Emily were invited to come along. Fred told her that Harry had already accepted the invitation, Emily had accepted as well. As they went back to the cabins that Fred had spoke.

"I have to say that is turning out to be one of the best summers I ever had, last summer turned out to be the second best summer I had." Emily nodded at that. Emily had told Harry, Neville of what happened and Fred apparently told George the next day that George had ask her if the story was true about her being he underworld princess. Two weeks later that Emily, Fred, George, Harry, and Remus had went to the burrow to attend the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was there, so Emily, Hermione and Ginny shared Ginny's room. Emily had sat down on the bed that was placed in here for her, as Emily sat down that Hermione had spoke.

"Emily where did you get that bracelet?" Hermione pointed at her silver and black bracelet and Emily spoke.

"Well a couple of friends had gave it to me." Emily know that Ginny and Hermione didn't know about Emily having a patron nor did they know what happened during the summer. Hermione raised her eyebrow when Emily said that, and Ginny had spoke.

"What friends? Are they demigod?"

"Sort of?"

"Was it one of the gods?"

"Yes."

"What does it do?" Emily thought for a moment before she had spoke.

"It would take a while to explain, let's just say it does different things. I have to explain a lot of things and I don't feel like telling the whole story right now." Ginny and Hermione had nodded when Emily said that. When they went down to dinner that they learned dinner was outside, for there was not much room for thirteen people inside. When they had went outside that Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Remus were outside already along with two people that Emily had never seen before. She figured that was Bill and Charlie, from the way Fred and George had talked about them as well as Ron and Ginny. They were banging the tables against each other's till Percy had told them off and the two Weasleys had put the two tables down. When the two Weasleys, that she didn't know, saw her that they walked over to her and they told her which one was which. Soon enough everyone was sitting at the tables eating the dinner that Mrs. Weasley had made, Emily heard her telling Bill about cutting his hair off. Emily was close of laughing mainly because she had seen some of the male campers have longer hair than Bill, even Dumbledore has long hair. When dinner was over and Emily, Ginny and Hermione were back into Ginny's room, it was that Emily had told them of what happened during the summer. They were surprised, Ginny had ask her if Fred knows and Emily told her that he did and that Fred was the first she told. Hermione had than spoke.

"What about Remus, why didn't you tell Remus first?" Emily looked a at Hermione with her eyebrows raised.

"Hermione weren't you listening, Remus was in the room when that happened." After a few hours that Hermione and Ginny had went to sleep, but Emily was having a hard time sleeping. So Emily had got up and went down to the kitchen and started to cook a stew, as she was almost done with it that Emily heard someone coming down the stairs and entered the kitchen. From the sounds of it, it sounded more like than one person but Emily wasn't sure of many of the Weasleys were awake. Emily had than heard a male's voice.

"What are you doing?" Emily looked to see Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"I couldn't sleep, so I had come down here and cooked." Mrs, Weasley had walked over and looked down the stew that Emily was baking and she spoke.

"But from the looks of it, half of the things were not in the kitchen." Emily had used her free hand and held over the part of the floor that was not under the wood and a potato plant had grew and took a couple of potatoes before she had lowered the plant so that it disappeared and Emily spoke.

"That is because that half I had grow from that spot."

"But last I checked you don't know how to cook." Emily looked up at Mrs. Weasley when she had said that and spoke.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I knew how to cook my whole life. You seen one of the powers of being a child of Demeter is that I am a naturally cook. Harry has that power to but he is not nearly good as it as I am since he only did simple cooking." After a few minutes that Emily had poured the stew into five bowls and handed one to each of the Weasleys. When Mrs. Weasley had had same that she spoke.

"This is really good, I didn't think it would be this good."

"That is not the first time I heard that." Bill had spoke.

"What else can you do?"

"Grow plants and control them. I can even make a shield or sword from plants if I want to and use them to destroy things. I can never be poisoned from a plant and if a monster has poison for a weapon, the monster would have a harder time killing me when using poison. At that covers the powers my mother had gave me." Charlie had spoke.

"You have other powers?"

"Yes, I am a legacy of Amphitrite though my father. I can control water to a certain extent to that of my father and a child of Poseidon. I can make air bubbles underwater so that other people can breath underwater."

Emily had spoke with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie for the next hour before they had went back upstairs. When Emily went on her bed that she fell asleep at once. For the next week was one of the best times she had in her life, she as happy to to be on her way to go to the quidditch World Cup. As Emily and the others walked towards who knows where that they ran into the Diggorys or at least Cedric and his father. When Cedric saw them that he smiled and winked at Emily, Emily just rolled her eyes when he did that. Than his father notice Harry and Emily and told them that he was glad to meet the two of them and that he heard some much about them. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley had lead them to an old boot, everyone grabbed hold of it and the port key took them where they needed to go. When the port key had stopped that the only ones standing was Remus, Emily, Cedric, Percy, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory. Emily had helped Fred up as Remus helped Harry up and they entered the camp grounds, the Diggorys had come with them till they reached the tent. Fred was about ready to go inside, but Cedric hand put an hand on Emily's shoulder and spoke.

"Do you. Mind if I talk to you?" Emily looked at Fred of who looked between them and gave her a look telling her to go on ahead and to make sure that Cedric knows that she was taken.

"Sure." Cedric's father had left to find their tent while Cedric had lead her into the forest nearby the Weasleys tent, when they were far enough in that Cedric had stopped and looked at her than he spoke.

"I was wondering that when we get to Hogwarts that on he first Hogsmeade weekend that we could go out."

"No."

"Why not, do you have plans already?"

"Not really. I would most likely either spend that day with Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione or I spend with Remus, Fred, and George or even Hermione and Ginny. However I may spend it with hair Fred, my boyfriend." Cedric seemed surprised when Emily referred to Fred as her boyfriend, Emily knows that when the Gryffindors had saw Fred and Emily kiss after they won the cup that the Gryffindors had told everyone but it seemed like it was more of a rumor since it was Pavati and Lavendar that were the ones that were spending it.

"I thought that was a rumor."

"It is not, we had be going out since the start of my third year." Cedric nodded and spoke.

"Do you mind if I escort you back to the tent?" Emily allowed him and Emily went inside the tent that she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny, however Fred was in there as well as Remus. When Emily entered that they looked up and Fred had spoke.

"What did he wanted?"

"He wanted to go out on the first Hogsmeade weekend and ask if I had any plans. I told him that I has no plans but told I would most likely hang around. With some of my friends or my boyfriend."

"How did he take?"

"A rather well, however I think he just had a crush on me and nothing more. He may have hope that it turned out to be more than that if I accepted that." Fred nodded, Remus and Fred had left the tent as well as Hermione, Ginny and Emily. Hermione and went with Ron and Harry to get water, Emily, Remus, Fred, George and Ginny had explored the campsite. It was fun to go around and was so amazing, it felt like Emily's first time in Diagon alley and she was sure that the others had similar feelings. They had come across, Seamus and Dea as well as Oliver Wood of who had brought Fred, George, and Emily inside to meet his parents. After a while that Emily notice Cho Chang as well as Helen and Jennifer in the campsite, as Emily, Remus, Fred, George and Ginny were heading back to their tents when Emily heard three voices she didn't expect to hear.

"Emily!" Emily turned and saw Mirada, Katie and Thomas running over to her, Mirada and Katie hugged as well as Thomas, when the were done with the hugs that Emily had spoke.

"What are you doing here, I thought you three went to France for a quest?" Thomas hand spoke.

"We did and we finished, not only that we learned something else."

"What?" Mirada had spoke.

"We are witches and wizards as well. We found that out during the quest. We would be joining you at Hogwarts this year. Chiron had helped us out with all the magic and everything. He decided to let us come here to watch a game of quidditch."

"That's great, however I need to get back to my tent. See you later." Mirada, Katie and Thomas had went one way while Emily and the others went another, as it started to get that everyone was waiting for the signal to go to the stadium. Sure enough light had come though the trees, Emily was walking between Remus and Fred and she was holding Fred's hand. After several minutes of walking that they entered the stadium and they went into he minister's box. To her dismay, Malfoy and his parents were there, however, Thomas, Mirada and Katie were there and they were sitting behind Emily, Fred and Remus. When everyone was sitting down that the mascots had come out, the Irish had brought Leprechauns and the Bulgarian team brought Veelas. The Veelas had no effect on her neither did it had much affect on Fred, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy or any of the women in the box, but the Veelas seem to affect all the other males. When the Veelas had stopped dancing that Harry, Ron, George and Remus were surprised. As Remus sat down besides Emily and George sat on the other side of Fred that Fred and Emily looked at each other almost laughing.

Ludo had told everyone of who the players were, than the match had started. It was difficult to follow of what was going on with how fast the players were going. Emily remembered in her second year when they were spying on the Slytherin team and how fast they were on their brooms. But the Irish and Bulgarian teams were going so much faster more so since they were on firebolts than nimbus thousand ones. As the match went on that Thomas had lean forward and ask if the matches at Hogwarts were like this, Emily said that they not as festive and not as fast. After some time the Bulgarian team seeker, Viktor Krum had caught the snitch but the Irish team had more points and the two teams had come up to shake hands with the ministers. When it was Viktor's turn that he looked at Emily and Harry as well as Hermione, Emily notice that his eyes stayed on Hermione a bit longer than he did with Emily and Harry. When they got back to their tents that they celebrated the fact that the Irish had own but apparently death eaters had come and started to destroy the tents. So Mr. Weasley told them to get to safety and they ran into the forest along with everyone else.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had got separated from Emily and Remus, not only that but Emily and Remus were separated from Fred, George and Ginny. After a while that they manage to find a clearing to themselves and sat down, neither Emily or Remus said anything. Time seem to go slowly by as they waited, the screaming seem to stop after a while. After what must been two hours that Emily and Remus got up and went back to the campsite. As Emily and Remus manage to get back that they saw others were coming back to and it seemed like if most of the tents were burnt down. Emily and Remus went over to where their tents were, after a half hour that Fred, George and Ginny had come out of the forest. Fred had run over to Emily and hugged her close to him, Emily wrapped her arms around Fred's neck glad that he was still alive. She was glad that she didn't have one less person to worry about, after another hour that Mr. Weasley had come out of the forest along with Ron, Hermione and Harry. The next morning that everyone seemed to be leaving basically at once, when they had reached the burrow that Mrs. Weasley was glad that all of them were safe.

After a couple of weeks that Emily, Remus, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. However, Emily Remus, Fred and George got into their own compartment while Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione had got their own compartment as well. Than they they reached the station and went onto the carriages, finally they had reached he great hall. Like for the last couple of years that everyone was waiting for the sorting to begin, when McGonagall had brought in the first years that Thomas, Mirada and Katie were the first three in the line. McGonagall had placed the hat on the stool and it sang it song and bowed to the tables when it was done and stood very still and than McGonagall told everyone that she was going to sort the opt here older students first. Thomas was called first and he was sorted into Hufflepuff as well as Mirada and Katie, the three of them sat at the Hufflepuff and Emily had nodded. Just after the sorting that a man had entered the great hall, when a flash of lighting flashed against the sky that they saw his face.

Hai face was something that Emily had never seen before, it looked like someone was trying to draw a face but had pretty much failed. He had scars, wrinkles, and his mouth was at an odd angle or it might have been been the way he smiles for all Emily knows.. One eye was small and beady while the other one seem to be big and blue and the bigger eye was moving around and even went behind his head and he greet Dumbledore before the man had sat down and started to eat. Dumbledore had introduce the man as their new defense against the dark arts teacher. Emily had looked down the tale to look at Chiron when Dumbledore had mad hat announcement of the man. Chiron looked puzzled and shrugged when he saw Emily and Remus looking at him. However Dumbledore was not and he told the school that they were going to be hosting the triwizard tournament. He told them to welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons.

At those words the doors opened once more and a group of females entered and danced between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Emily watched them as she did that she notice one that seem to stand out somewhat, for her skin was shinning slightly and her hair looks similar to the veela hair color that she seen at the match. However, Emily had looked at Remus of who looked stunned and surprised, Emily had to pinch Remus from his trance before she had even dared say anything to him. For when he gets like that means he was remembering something and if she spoke than Remus wouldn't have answered and he would just be staring into space. He wouldn't have even notice if the females from Beauxbatons would have stopped dancing. For being a child of Aphrodite, he remembers things clearly and remember every detail that happened in that memory, The Beauxbatons ladies were still dancing. But they were close to the staff table no w and Emily spoke in a whispered.

"What were memory were you seeing?"

"Our first year here, remember Christmas break?"

"Which part of it?"

"The mirror!" Emily looked up at him, she and almost forget about the mirror that she thought of it, she wondered if she would still see herself dancing with Fred or habit a family with him. However Remus hand only told her of what he saw and after that, that he archer twins visited them and Artemis had gave Emily, her blessing.

"What about it?" Remus nodded to the blond hair girl that had her skin was shinning slightly as she bowed to the Hogwarts.

"She is the one I saw in the mirror, the one that healed the wounds in the mirror and spoke as she turned and looked at me." Emily looked at the girl as the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore announced Durmstrang, a boy's school. The girl sat down between Jennifer and one of the girls from Beauxbatons, she remembered Apollo telling them that she was a demigod as well as a witch. Somehow Emily had a feeling that this girl was a veela just based upon her looks as well as how the males were treating her for she seem to have that same pull as the Veelas do. As far saw Emily knows there was not male counterparts to a veela, so she figured that the girl's godly parent was one of the male gods. However she dished her thoughts away when she notice that Viktor's Krum was walking down the alley and the headmaster of Durmstrang was right behind him. Ron said that he couldn't believe that Krum was still in school, neither could Emily, as he walked by the Gryffindor tab,e that his eyes fell upon Hermione again. As the headmaster of Durmstrang greet dumb,endorse theta Emily wondered what would happen this year.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on." Emily pushed open he portrait open and run down the halls and stairs with Remus right behind her, it was the first weekend of the school year and they were going to down to Chiron's office to train like they usually do. Sometimes Harry will come with them or even Fred, George, Helen or Neville, Fred and George were working with their joke things that they made up over the years. Helen was with Jennifer, Neville didn't want to join them that day and Harry was going to Hagrid's with Ron and Hermione. Emily and Remus were not sure if Thomas, Mirada and Katie were going to be in there or not. However when they reached Chiron's office that Chiron was not there of which Emily and Remus found odd. They figured that he was in the staff room since Emily and Remus had found Chiron there a couple times when they found he wasn't in his office. But they decided not to go looking for him. Instead they had went outside, Emily and Remus ran over to the forest. Unlike with the rest of the Hogwarts students, Emily and Remus were not scared of the forest for they had come across more dangerous things in their life than what was in the forest at Hogwarts.

As they ran past the powder blue carriage with the golden Pegasus that the door to the carriage had opened. Emily and Remus and stopped at once when the door to the carriage at once, Emily wondered who was leaving the carriage at the moment. She looked at Remus of seem just as unsure as she was, if she had her guess it was the headmistress that was just as bit Hagrid. Than the girl that Remus and nodded to last night had stepped out from the carriage, it was apparent she hadn't notice ill she had got out of the carriage and the door and shut behind her. It was only when she had looked around that she had spotted Remus and Emily, she walked over to them and than she spoke in a rather heavy French accent.

"Hello, I am Fleur Delacour." Emily looked over at Remus of who nodded at Emily and spoke.

"I am Remus Black and this is Emily Potter, my best friend." Fleur looked over at Emily and her eyes went up to the scar on her foreheads that was just barely visible though her bangs. Fleur and spoke once more.

"I heard about you, Emily."

"Thanks." Emily wasn't sure what else to say, Emily had to admit that she find it odd that everyone in the wizarding world knows her name as well as Harry's. She had got used to that fact over the last few years even since she stepped foot in Hogwarts. She had to as it that going to camp Halfblood gives her break from being famous and allow her to not worry about hearing all those whispering. Remus and spoke.

"Nice meeting you but Emily and I are going to find a couple of friends. At least we think they are out here." Emily looked at him and his look told her that even though they know Fleur was a demigod that he didn't want her to watch them. As they were about ready to walk away that Fleur spoke.

"Can I join you? I never meet anyone from any other school before. I am hoping to make some friends and improve my English." Emily looked at Remus, despite what happened at the quidditch match and that Emily figured that this gold had some veela blood in her that it seemed Remus was hardly affected by Fleur's charm. Emily figured that his Aphrodite powers that were helping with that. Emily knows that they only heard of Veelas during the match and until after those Veelas had stopped dancing that those genres and powers he got from his mother started to kick in to prevent from being charmed as easily from the Veelas again. Remus had spoke.

"Well, with what we are planning on doing, it would better if you don't." Fleur looked upset by that but Remus went on. "However, if you like, when the Hogsmeade trip comes around we can show you." Fleur looked up when Remus had said that.

"Really? I would like that. See you than." Fleur started to go to the class that Emily spoke.

"Fleur." Fleur turned around and looked at her. "I want to make sure that I am correct about this, but do you have any veela blood."

"Yes, I am a fourth veela." Fleur had walked a little closer and spoke softly to Remus and Emily. "By any chance are you two demigods?" Remus looked at Emily and Emily had spoke.

"Yes, I am a daughter of Demeter and Remus is a son of Aphrodite. Was the Veelas blessed by Aphrodite any chance? Are you a demigod?"

"No, they weren't. Yes, I am a daughter of Apollo. Are you to going to train? Can I join if you are?" Remus and Emily admitted that they were and allowed Fleur to come with them, as they expected, Fleur was really good a bow. But not so much with a sword or anything close range, so Emily and Remus decided to start helping her with that. Remus taught her with the dagger, mostly because Emily didn't want to accidentally poison her with her dagger when Fleur was to slow to reaction or anything like that. Emily had taught Fleur the sword though by the end of the training that Fleur had saw cuts and bruises. Emily healed the cuts using the plants but she used water with her bruises, of which confused Fleur when the water healed her. Emily had told her that she was a legacy of Amphitrite as well as a daughtee of Demeter. Remus had went ahead of Emily and Fleur, Emily was about ready to follow him when Fleur had took hold of her arm and Emily looked back at her as Fleur spoke.

"Emily, I was wondering if you had feelings for Remus?" Emily had figured that Fleur may asked her that question as she watched Fleur and Remus fight. She wasn't sure if Remus notice of how Fleur was reacting to him for it was clear that Fleur was developing a crush on him. Though she was sure that Fleur has a crush on him.

"My feelings to him are nothing more than of a best friend and a sisterly love. Not only that I already have a boyfriend, so you have nothing to worry about me when it comes to Remus." Fleur nodded and let go. Emily had went up to the castle while Fleur had went back to the carriage. When she reached the castle that Remus was at the steps waiting for her, as she reached him that Remus had spoke.

"Let me guess she ask you if you had any romantic feelings for me or have a crush?" Emily rolled her eyes and spoke.

"I wonder when you got that idea from, Hearty." Remus stuck his tongue out when she called him by the nickname she gave him when they were five. Emily remembered that for Remus had been drawing hearts in he sand of which made Emily laugh and she started calling hearty. Of course Emily was the only one at could get away with calling Remus that, with anyone else that he would punch me or use his Aphrodite powers.

"Very funny, Merplant." Emily smiled at Remus' old nickname for her, he had gave her that nickname on the say day that she gave him the nickname Hearty. The only other one that could call Emily, Merplant, was Fred but he never did though that was only because he never heard it. The only one that has was Chiron since Emily and Remus kept calling each other that during their training at Hogwarts in Chiron's office. Chiron was surprised to hear those nicknames but he found the nicknames that they had for each other funny soon enough. However Fred likes to call her garden girl though, that his own nickname for her and he used it often as well. Emily calls him Forge mainly because of the time that he entered Harry's Ron's, and Remus' dorm while Emily was in there on Christmas. They were wearing blue sweaters with a 'F' and a 'G' on it, just like Emily's and Harry's sweater, expect Emily's was purple and Harry's was green. Fred and George called each other Gred and Forge, Emily had started laughing when they had called each other that.

The night after the two other schools that the goblet was revealed and Dumbledore had explained things to the schools of the tournament. Fred and George really wanted to enter the tournament, however with Dumbledore putting an age line around the goblet that Emily didn't think that they would manage that. But Emily didn't bother to tell them that, despite that fact, there was still a small chance that they could put their names in. However Emily didn't want to sing up as a Hogwarts champion for she already feels that she had enough adventures for now. After a month, Emily and Remus watched as all the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students put their names in. During that month, Remus and Fleur had become closer to each other. Emily would sometimes watch them without either one realizing that they were being watched and Emily smiled for it was clear that Fleur and Remus were falling in love with each other. Finally the night that the goblet would pick the three champions had come, the first one to be picked was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang and Fleur from Beauxbatons.

What happened next was rather odd, for the goblet had picked out another champion for both schools. The two students that were picked as the second champions were confused since their schools already have a champion. Than the goblet had picked out the Hogwarts of which turned out to be Cedric, than to everyone's surprise once the goblet had tossed out two more papers. Everyone guessed that one was a blank and the other was the second Hogwarts champions, but from the look on Dumbledore had told her that whatever was on the paper was a concern. Chiron and McGonagall had come over, McGonagall looked like she turned into a ghost and it looked like Chiron was centaur that just died. Chiron had looked over where Emily and Harry were sitting across from each other, at that look that it told Emily of what could be on the paper. Sure enough when Dumbledore spoke that she was correct in guessing of what she thought was on the paper.

"Emily and Harry Potter." Silence had fell upon the great hall, Emily notice that Ron didn't look happy upon hearing this. However Remus and Hermione looked more concern while Fred and George looked happy though. Remus had to push Emily off of her seat and Hermione had done the same thing with Harry. Emily and Harry walked side by side and they entered the chamber of where the other five champions were, both Fleur and Cedric looked surprised to see Harry and Emily in there. Fleur had spoke when they had entered the chamber.

"Do they want us back out there." Emily looked at Harry of who looked unsure of what to say. So Emily had spoke.

"Well as you figured out at goblet did something unexpected with those two." Emily nodded to the other champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. "It apparently decided that Hogwarts need not only one or two but three champions." Fleur and Cedric looked shocked and worried, Emily can't say Cedric was a friend but she knew he was fair and most likely thought it was unfair for Emily and Harry to be picked at a young age. At least base from what she heard of what he did last year and when he had asked her out during the summer. But she knew Fleur had a different reason, for Emily and Fleur know that Remus would be worried enough about Fleur when she was picked as a champion that night. But Remus would be a lot more worried now that Emily, his best friend was picked for a champion as well. When the teachers had come in that the were question if anyone had put their names in for them or how they got across the line. After a bit that they stopped question and tried to figure out of how to pull Emily and Harry out, but with the magical contact in place between who put their names in and the goblet that Emily and Harry had no choose but to go though the task.

For the next couple of weeks were bad for both Emily and Harry, however it was worse for Harry mainly because Ron thought Harry put his name into the goblet himself. Of which was so unlikely, Emily had told Ron that he was being stupid and she was not the only one that told him he was being stupid. Fred, George, and Ginny told Ron that he was being stupid. But he refused to believe them when they told Harry didn't put his own name into the goblet. Finally the first weekend of Hogsmeade had come around, while Harry went under his cloak that Emily didn't. Like in the past few years, Emily didn't have it as bad as Harry but at times she had felt like breaking down from the pressure of being famous for something. That neither Harry or herself couldn't remember. Like they promised that they showed Fleur around Hogsmeade, she talked about the wizarding village that was close to her school, Beauxbatons and how different the two villages were. When Emily had got back to Hogwarts that Harry told her about what Hagrid told him about meeting Harry and Emily at his hut.

That night they used Harry's invisible cloak to get there as well as put it back on when Hagrid told them to put it back on. After a while Emily could hear sounds of men and some sort of creature, finally they reached a clearing that there were men and eight dragons. Charlie had come over and told Hagrid what dragons they had the Hungarian Horntail, the Chinese Fireball, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Welsh Green, the Peruvian Vipertooth, the Hebridean Black, the Romanian Longhorn, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Out of the dragons the ones that was the most dangerous were the Ukrainian Ironbelly and the Hungarian Horntail. After a bit that Emily and Harry had left Hagrid and Maxine to their date, they had come across the headmaster from Durmstrang but he didn't seen them because of the cloak and they quickly went back to the tower. For the next couple of weeks that Emily practice with the help of Remus, they practice with their swords and their demigods even more as well as practicing some speeds to use for the first task. They went to Chiron's office of which over them as Emily practice to get past the first task and Chiron and admitted that he was worried about her for the tournament can be dangerous, henceforth of why it was canceled and it was hard to bring back.

Finally the day of the first task arrived, each of the champions had picked a dragon, Emily had got the Ukrainian Ironbelly and Harry had got the Hungarian Horntail. They told them when the next task was and that there was a clue in the first task of which was the golden egg that they were to get. Harry was seventh while Emily was eighth, as the time went on that each champion had went with each one leaving that Emily got more nervous. So did Harry, however she figured that Harry was more nervous at the moment but she didn't worry of who was more ver out at the moment. At least Harry was called to do his task and he left in there alone, Emily sat in the chairs basically shaking from her head to toe. If this dragon was one the Greek monsters instead of a wizarding dragon than she wouldn't be as nervous as she was. But she still would be nervous since no matter if it was in one world or another, the dragon would still be dangerous and she still would be nervous of facing it. Finally Emily was called forward and she left the tent. All eyes were on her as stepped out of the tent and she was looking up at the Ukrainian Ironbelly and she pulled out her wand spoke a couple of words that sounded like a spell but in truth those words were not words to a spell.

Instead she was using her demigod powers and hiding it under magic and sure enough a tree grew besides and the Ukrainian Ironbelly stare at it. As the branches started heading towards the dragon that the dragon started attacking it, Emily had climbed into the tree and controlled to where she could reach done to get the egg. It only took a few moments before she had manage to get it and got back on the ground, than she allowed the tree to stop annoying the dragon and let it tree go back into the ground. When Emily had landed on the ground that she could hear the cheering from the crowd when she had touched the ground. What happened afterwards was a blur to Emily as Fred and George manage to get to her and put her on their shoulders and carried her back to the tower. When they got to he tower that everyone wanted Harry and Emily open the egg and Harry had opened the egg. A screech had come from it, Emily had to cover her eyes as well as everyone else, however she notice something. That she could understand it and that it was a song, one that would sound better under the water.

"Come seek us where our voices sound  
We cannot sing above the ground  
And while you're searching, ponder this  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss  
An hour long you'll have to look  
And to recover what we took  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Emily uncovered her ears only when Harry had managed to close the egg, when Harry had looked up at her that she could tell that Harry had understood the song as well. Even though the wailing and screeching that the egg was doing, she could tell Harry didn't know what it means since Harry still doesn't know what a legacy of Amphitrite could do with their powers. Emily knew what the clue meant, that there was mermaids in the black lake and they were either going to take either Remus, Fred or one of her siblings and she may not see them if she doesn't recover them from the lake.


	22. Chapter 22

"Potter, Weasley, stop what you are doing and listen." Emily and Remus were trying not to laugh at what they had be doing, for Harry and Ron were holding some of Fred's and George's fake wands that had such changed from a wand to something else. Since the first task had happened that Ron and Harry had become friends once, when that happened that Emily had pulled Ron aside and told him for being jealous of when he doesn't know of annoying it can be to be famous and well known. She had made sure that Ron was aware the hurt he caused to Harry when he didn't believe Harry and how hard it had been for Harry for the last many weeks. Emily more or less acted like a mother when she took Ron aside when Ron had started talking to Harry once more. Ron had felt awful after that, he had gave Harry a meaningful apology. When Ron and Harry had stopped that McGonagall had told them about the Yule ball and what was expected of them. When the bell had rang that McGonagall had ask Emily and Harry to stay behind and she told them that they needed a dancing partner. Emily didn't mind, though she would admit that she didn't like the idea of going to a ball, honestly she would prefer go to the camp and train.

However Harry had tried to tell her that he couldn't dance but she shrugged of and told him he needed a dancing partner since he was one of the champions for Hogwarts. When she caught up with Remus that she told him of what McGonagall had told her, Remus thought it was funny that she needed a dancing partner. When the list had come around that Emily had put her name on the list and from the look of the list that it seemed like most of the students were staying because of the ball that was happening on Christmas. When Emily had went to dinner that night that Fred had ask her to go to the ball with him and she said yes. For the next couple of weeks Emily had got ask by a lot of the males to go to the ball and she said no. Not only that but Fleur had ask Remus to go to the ball with her of which he said yes to. After two weeks that George made fun of Ron of not having anyone to go with yet and had ask Angelina to go with him of which she had agreed to. Later in the common room that Ron had come in with the help of some of the Gryffindors, with the way he looked nearly made Emily laugh. Than Ginny had explained of what happened that Ron had ask Fleur to go to the ball with him, Ginny had added that he shouted was more like it. Apparently Ron was to embarrass to wait for Fleur to answer, Remus and spoke.

"Even if you waited around for she would have said no." Ron had spoke weakly.

"I am guessing that she is going with Cedric since I saw her talking with him."

"No, she is going with me, she had ask me a couple of weeks ago." Ron looked surprised at that, but decided not to bother with that and instead he said that Hermione was going with him and Ginny with Harry. However Ginny said she was going with Neville and Hermione said that someone already asked her and she said yes. Emily raised her eyebrow as Hermione left to go to the dorm, she had a feeling of who had ask Hermione to the ball but decided not to question Hermione about it.

Finally the night of the Yule ball had come, Emily had a put on a purple dress robe or that is what the wizarding world calls it. But Emily thinks of it more as a ball dress or a prom dress a formal dress, since she grew up in the muggle world or the demigod world. Emily was wearing more a Greek dress than a dress robe or it has Greek aspects to it, for it has sort of a cape behind it that looked much like what a Greek would wear on their robes or armor. The dress was to the floor and it was white, there was a pearl belt around her waist, her outfit was simple but yet beautiful. Some of her hair was tied up and there was so flowers there to tie the hair with while the rest was down and somewhat curly. After looking at herself in the mirror that Emily had left her dorm and into the comm room, as she entered that she notice that there seem to be a lot of people in the common room. Emily had got some looks from the Gryffindors, the boys looked like they wished that she was her date while the girls looked somewhat jealous. Emily had made her way to the portrait hole of where Fred, George and Angelina were waiting for her. Angelina was wearing a pale pink dress robes and George was wearing a dark blue dress robes and Fred was wearing the same dress robes.

Fred had took her hand before the four of them left the common room together. When they reached the entrance hall that it was clear that it was meeting area for people who had their dates in other houses or if the students from the other school had dates from Hogwarts. It didn't take long for Emily to find Remus and Fleur, Fleur was wearing a silver grey dress robes and Remus was wearing dark green dress robes. His hair was combed and flat, unlike the rest of the time when it was sort of wild or very wild depending on his mode if he felt more like a son of Aphrodite. It was Remus who had helped with her hair, not any of her dorm mates for Emily felt like that they would have over done it considering what she was seeing with Helen, Jennifer, Lavendar and Pavati. Though she told her dorm mates that she was doing her own hair, that was mostly because she didn't feel like telling them of who was doing her hair and Remus didn't want anyone to know. However, Emily figures that Hermione and Helen guessed that it was Remus who had done her hair.

As Emily and Remus spoke that the doors had opened up and the Durmstrang students had entered the castle. Right behind the Durmstrang headmaster that she saw Viktor Krum with a beautiful girl in a blue dress right besides him. However Emily took another look and realized that it was Hermione, she couldn't believe it. Hermione's normal bushy hair was sleek and shinning, her hair was up in a knot, the dress had some raffles on it and was made out of some sort of material that Emily had never seen before. The doors had opened and everyone went instead, the champions and their partners were sitting with the staff for the meal. Emily had found herself sitting between Fred and Viktor, not only that but Remus was sitting between Hermione and Fleur. Emily could hear Fleur telling. Remus of what kind of decorations that Beauxbatons had at their castle for Christmas, of which was fun to listen to. But what was amusing to Fred and Emily more than Fleur talking about Beauxbatons was Viktor trying to say Hermione's name. Honestly, this was the first time Emily had ever heard Viktor talk, his accent was rather heavy compared to the other students at Durmstrang.

As Emily looked around the staff table that she was surprised to see Chrion at the table, Emily didn't expect Chiron to be here but to be back at camp like he usually did for the last three years. When he saw her looking at him that he winked before he resumed eating the food at the feast. When the feast was done with that Dumbledore had waved his wand to have the tables go to the sides and the weird sisters and come out and started playing. All the champions had got up and started to dance, soon enough others had started to dance. Emily and Fred had fun that night, she could tell, from the times she looked over at Remus, that Remus was having fun as well. However she notice that Harry only danced one song with Pavati before he went and joined Ron and Padma. When Emily looked at the two of them that she notice that the Patil twins were no longer sitting with them. When midnight had come that Emily and Fred had went back to the Gryffindor tower together.

For the next couple of months that the champions were trying to figure the egg and how to go underwater without drowning. Emily didn't need to worry about that, neither did Harry, for he managed to get help from Dobby with a plant that grow gills. Emily still hadn't told him about his Amphitrite powers, the only reason she didn't tell him was because sir father didn't tell her what she could till she went into the water. When February twenty fourth had come around that Emily and the other champions had stood on a platform over the water. Emily had notice that Remus wasn't there as well as Fred, Ron or even Hermione, Emily had a feeling of which hostage was hers. Emily was sure all of the champions were nervous of what was going to happen down in the lake, when the whistle had blow that Emily doves in. As she touched the water that she felt her two legs become a mermaid tail and she started swimming deeper into the lake. A couple of times she and to use magic to stop an attack from one of the deeper water creatures or use her demigod powers. As she went deeper that she could hear the mermaids singing and she followed the singing of the mermaids.

After a while she had reached the merpeople village, Emily had seen merpeople before but this merpeople were different form the ones she had seen that were under her uncle's rule. They had gray skin, yellow eyes and green wild hair, they had necklaces of breads and all of them were singing the song. Emily's yes had went to the eight figures up ahead and she swarm over to them, as she swarm that she hear someone else and she looked behind as Harry swarm up with her. She notice that his pocket was lumpy, but like Emily, he had a mermaid tail and unlike the ones here, that his till was green and his skin had a green tint to it. Emily's own tail was blue and her skin had a blue tint to it stead of it being green like Harry's was. Emily and looked away and they swarmed up to the hostages, five of the hostages Emily had recognize at once. One had long hair that Emily knew at once was Cho Chang the file Harry has a crush on. Due to their red hair, there was Ron and Fred, there was no mistake that bushy hair that belong to Hermione or the sort of wild black hair that belongs to Remus. However the other three, Emily had never seen before, what was odd about the hostages was that seven were sleeping.

However at the very end was a small girl that looked no more than eight that had her eyes open and she looked very scared. Not only that but Emily notice that she was able to breath underwater, so this child must be a child of Poseidon. There was a small chance that she was a daughter or legacy of Amphitrite, however there was only one child of Amphitrite to be known and two legacies known. That was the potter family. When Emily approached Fred, of who was next to the girl, that she moved away but due to the rope that she couldn't move to far away. While Emily untied Fred that Harry had untied Ron and they both waited for the others to show up. Cedric had showed up first and freed Cho before leaving, than Viktor had come and got Hermione. Than the other Durmstrang champion had come and took the one girl that was in her late teens. After another few minutes that Emily had her water powers to untie the girl and Remus, after a minute of talking to the girl that she manage to get her to climb on her back.

Emily had to use both of her hands to pull both Remus and Fred and Harry had one of his hands on Remus and the other on Ron. As they swarm up that the mermaids had followed them up singing their song that they had been singing the whole time. After some time that their heads had broke though the surface of the water and she could hear the cheering from the crowd. The mermaids were still singing their song, when Fred and Ron notice Remus and the girl that Ron told them off. Emily really didn't care of what Ron said at the moment as they swarm to the shore that Remus had spoke.

"I agree the part about Dumbledore not having use get killed, but if looking at those merpeople, I would done what you have done. Stay behind and make sure the champions got their hostage. For I am not sure of how well I would trust this merpeople." Emily merely smiled, as they got closer that she saw Madam Maxine holding back Fleur and the other Beauxbatons champion and they both wanted to know Remus and the girl was safe. When they had reached the shallow that Emily stood up on her scaly legs as well as Harry, Emily had walked forward with the girl on her back and Fred and Remus were besides her, however Harry and feel back since he as not used to his scaly legs or a mertail for that matter. Fleur had manage to get of Madam Maxine's grip and started hugging Remus and the same went for the other Beauxbatons champion. The girl that was the hostage and the cahion, Emily had notice, were not wet at all, unlike with everyone else but Emily and Harry. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to find that they were dry, Remus merely smiled as four held onto him.

Emily was close of laughing, as she watched Percy make sure that Ron and Fred were all right. George had manage to get Fred away from Percy, the Weasley twins had walked over to he and hugged her. After a while that Dumbledore had gave the points and with the points they had got from the first task that made Harry, Emily and Cedric tie in first. As everyone at Hogwarts were cheering that she looked over to see Chiron smiling and nodded, she could tell that Chiron was not as worried about this task as he had been with the first task. For he had known her abilities that she had gain from her grandmother would help her in this task. After a while, the Gryffindors had lead Emily and Harry back to Gryffindor tower to celebrate the place they got. Emily was sure that the Hufflepuffs were doing the same with Cedric as well.


	23. Chapter 23

As the third task come closer that Emily started to get more nervous, not only that but she kept having demigods or she hopes that they were demigod dreams. She kept dreaming of a graveyard there was a human size cauldron and she saw wormtail putting something in there and she could see herself and Harry being held in place by a blade of a stone angel on a grave from the looks of it. Emily had a feeling that was coming soon but she had no idea of how soon though, after what seemed like forever that the third task had come. Emily, Harry and Cedric were the first three to enter the maze, Emily kept moving though the maze. Even though the cup was deep in the maze that she knew where she was and where it was that was mostly due to the hedges that was in the maze. When she found something that she would use one of her demigod abilities instead of using magic. As she moved though the maze that she found it odd that she had faced any of the other champions. After some time that Emily manage to find the cup, as she entered the area of where the cup that Harry and Cedric had come out as well. After a minute that the three of them had agreed that that they grabbed the cup together, when they reached three that they grabbed the trophy.

Than she felt the jerk that she feels every time that she had used a portkey, after a few minutes that Emily landed on her knees and hands. Emily had looked around and she almost cried out for this was the graveyard that she seen in her dreams. Than she saw Wormtail walking over to where Harry, Cedric and herself were, Wormtail had pointed his wand at Cedric. As wormtail raised the wand that Emily had prayed in her mind to her uncle Hades or Thanatos to help Cedric for Emily knew what Wormtail was going to do to wormtail. Just as the green light shot out from the wand that Hades had appeared but he was a ghost form. Somehow she had a feeling that she was the only one who could see him, the killing curse had bounced off. Hades and than took hold of Cedric's arm and both had vanished at once. Than Wormtail and trapped Emily and Harry with the blade that she had seen in her dream and he put something in it that looked like an ugly baby.

Than he took bone from the grave under Emily and Harry, than he cut his hand off and took blood from both Emily and Harry. When their blood went into the cauldron that the potion had started to raise, after a minute there was a man in there wearing a dark cloak. He was bald, had red eyes, a slit nose and his skin was pale, he had looked over at Emily and Harry. Emily had gulped for she knew who this man was, someone who wanted to get his body back sooner than he had done and if she and Harry hadn't stopped him the first time than he would have had his body back. For Emily was looking into the face of Voldment the one wizard that wizards everywhere feared to spoke his name. However he looked away and grabbed Wormtail's arm and put his wand against the dark mark on Wormtail's arm. The dark appeared overhead and some cloaked figures appeared wearing masks, Emily knew at once that they were death eaters. For the death eaters were wearing the same thing at the match, at least from the glimpse she saw as she ran to the forest with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Remus. Voldment started talking to the death eaters and used their names, Emily wasn't surprised when he spoke to Draco's father.

After some time of talking that he had come over to them and touched Harry, the screaming that they were both doing that made Emily cover her ears or as best that she could do at the moment. Than Voldment took his hand away and made Harry duel with him, their wands had connected. Emily saw the ghosts of ones that died by Voldment's hand. What Emily found odd was the death eaters couldn't see the ghost, but than she remembered the bracelet that she she on that Zoë had gave her last summer. Emily had manage to get out from under the blade and ran over to bubble that was around Voldment and Harry. However it was broken when she barely reached it, she was sure that the death eaters would grabbed her and Harry. However Emily had felt someone grabbing her shirt and than she saw black light around herself and than he cleared away. Emily had to blink a couple of times just to make sure that she was not dreaming, Emily looked to her left and saw Hades standing there but Harry wasn't there. However she looked around and notice Persephone was at a table with Cedric sitting across from her looking very pale and scared. When he sew her that he looked less scared but he still looked worried and he spoke.

"Where is Harry?" Hades spoke.

"Poseidon has Harry at his kingdom at the moment but he would send Harry in a few minutes."

"Who is Poseidon?"

"Look I know you are two are not friends, but I think it would be better if Persephone and I leave and let Emily explain things to you." Persephone had got up and followed Hades out of the room, Emily walked over to Cedric and sat down before she spoke.

"It will talk a while to explain things to you Cedric." Emily explained the Greek stories and told him what muggles thought what the stories were. It took some time to explain things to Cedric, when Emily was done that Cedric understood and thankfully she didn't need to tell him about her whole life or reveal that not only her mother was alive that her father was also alive. When Emily was done that hades and Persephone had come back, not only that but Harry was there as well along with the cup. Cedric and Emily went over to Hades and Persephone, hades told them to touch the cup to get back to Hogwarts. The three of them had touched the cup and the three of them landed at the edge of the maze. When they got there that she had ask to talk to Dumbledore and Chiron alone, Cedric's father up wanted to come alone, if Voldment hadn't tried to kill Cedric than she would ask Cedric's father to wait. But Emily was just fine with Cedric's father being there, so they went to dumbledore's office and she explained things to them. As she spoke that she notice Harry was not with them, it was in the middle that she pointed this out that Dumbledore had left to go figure out where Harry was. Just after Dumbledore left that Cedric's father had spoke.

"Are you really a demigod?"

"Yes, I am."

"How come you never said anything?" Chiron hand spoke.

"It's because of the muggles as you call them. Because of the mist that they think something else happened than what really happened." Chiron had answered the rest of the questions that Mr. Diggory was asking him, a while latter that Dumbledore had come back and told them of what happened and that apparently a death eater and be taking some Polyjuice potion to make himself look like moody. Dumbledore wanted Emily to go to the hospital wing but Chiron cut him off saying he already healed Emily, and Chiron told Cedric and Emily to go back to their common room. When they were down in the hallways that Emily was about ready to go to the Gryffindor tower when Cedric had spoke,

"Emily." Emily looked over at Cedric and he went on. "Thank you, for what you had done an d are sure that I wasn't killed." Emily smiled and spoke.

"I figured that would happen and ask Thanatos or Hades to come to protect you, if that didn't happened, I hoped that you would end up in Elysium. Honestly, I think it would only be fair if you ended up there, for you sense of loyalty and sense of justice and fair play." Cedric had hugged and spoke.

"Thanks Emily." Than he let go and went in the direction of the Hufflepuff and Emily had went to the Gryffindor tower. When she reached there that she was greeted by her house and they had a big party in there, Harry was in there. Harry looked a little pale but that was was understandable, the next day that Emily, Remus, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Helen, Thomas, Mirada and Katie had went to camp Halfblood. Emily was glad to be back in camp, she missed bed in camp, for like Hogwarts, camp Halfblood was never dull. For there was something always going on, maybe not in the same way as Hogwarts though. However camp Halfblood didn't have much secrets that was hidden from Emily, unlike Hogwarts and we even with having the map of Hogwarts. Emily and Remus had went to the arena, as they went down there that they had passed Moony and they greeted each other. When they reached the arena that they were greeted by a hellhound, Emily was about ready to take out her sword but Remus stopped her and a man had walked over to them. The man told them who he was and who the dog was, Emily was glad that Remus stopped her from attacking Mrs. O'Leary.

After a few days of being back that Emily has to admit that the new trainer was good with the sword. However it was not a big surprise with how old the new trainer was, for Emily knew it would take years of training for the trainer to be as good as he was. Not only that but he sent up a new game of which Emily and Remus had own, however somehow Percy and Annabeth had disappeared. They were quickly found by Zeus' fist and after they were found that there was a meeting to talk about what was found. Chiron had gave Annabeth the quest and she went up to see the oracle, everyone had remain where they were. Emily was sitting besides Remus, surprisingly Fred and George were there, apparently when they had come to camp their first year that the Hermes cabin and took a vote and decided Fred and George should be co leaders for they were the best pranksters in camp. After a while that Annabeth had come down and told everyone what the oracle had said.

"You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,  
The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise.  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,  
The child of Athena's final stand.  
Destroy with a hero's final breath,  
And lose a love to worse than death."

Emily bite her lip as Annabeth finished and she said who she wanted to bring with of which was one of Percy's half brother, Grover and Percy. The next day that the four of them had went down in the labyrinth, when they entered the labyrinth had went to the shore and watched as the campers moved around doing their training and other things. If it was any other summer Emily would have enjoyed camp much more than she was, but with what she had seen earlier that it was difficult for her to enjoy camp as much as she usually does. Thankfully everyone had gave her some space as well as Harry, Emily figured that Chiron had something to do with it. After a hour, Emily had went back to what she was suppose to be doing for the day and when night had come that she had went back to the shore and looked up at the stars. Her eyes had went to the huntress and smiled, even though Zoë and Emily hardly know each other, Emily considers Zoë as a good friend. She knows the others on that quest also thought the same. As Emily looked at the stars that she felt someone sitting down next to her and she looked away from the star and next to who was sitting to her of which turned out be Fred. Fred had spoke.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Emily looked at Fred carefully and from his face told her that something was bothering, so Emily went on. "Is something wrong?" Fred had pulled out a newspaper, and handed it to Emily of which turned out to be the family prophet. It was turned to a page that had spoke of how nuts Dumbledore was, not only that but there was bad things written of her and Harry. Apparently no believed Voldment was back, Emily had looked up at the stars and she slowly stood up and whispered to the huntress. "What would you do?" Those stars shone more brightly and Emily spoke once more. "I wish you could be here and make fudge back off." Fred had stood up and took her hand and they had went back to the cabins, as they walked away that neither one notice that the huntress winked and the stars from huntress fell from the sky and onto the shore.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: all right in the next day or two or even three days I would take down the poll. The poll is who you want Harry to be paired with. However that doesn't mean that it would been that girl. With how the story is going, I doubt it would it be Cho, since Cedric is not died, I don't think it would be Ginny either. Not that I don't like Harry and Ginny, for I do like that pairing but I also like some other pairings as well, it's that this doesn't seem like a Harry and Ginny pairing. However, half depends on what you, the readers, vote on my profile and where this story is going for who Harry is paired with.

Zoe's pov

The stars formed into a girl who looked no more than fourteen years old, her hair was black long and shinning. Her skin was copper like and her eyes were dark and she was wearing the same clothing that a hunter would wear as well as having a silver aura. She looked up at the back of the red hair male and the younger black hair girl next to him, she smiled as she watched the girl enter the Demeter cabin. The girl had spoke in an old accent that was not heard anywhere in the world anymore for the accent had since left. "Don't worry Emily, as long as you have my tiara I ll help you with any thing." The girl had quickly left the camp as to make sure no one realized she was gone, as well as to make sure to put this minister of magic in his pace and make Emily's other world realize that believing the ministry this Voldment person was not back was the biggest mistake of their lives. For she had been up in the stars and she had watched as Voldment rose from the cauldron and fought with Emily's twin and Emily protecting the other male by getting her uncle up there. Sure that Zoë hated males but from what Demeter had told her that about Voldment made Zoë disgusted. For Voldment was much worse than Hercules would be. Just before the sun rose back in the air that Zoë had reached the shore once more and the stars that formed her had fell from he and went back up into the sky once more.

Emily's pov

When Emily went up to the pavilion and sat down at the Demeter table once she and put some of her food into the fire. Just as she sat down that her owl, Artemis had landed in front of her with a daily prophet and she was surprised to see he headline saying Voldment return at last. Emily read though the article as it said that a girl, that no one knew and refused to say her name, had brought forth proof that Voldment was back and showed them three memories, one belongs to Harry Potter, one belongs to Emily potter and the last one belongs to the girl herself. She refused to say of where she was when the event of the night Voldment had come back but she said that she was close enough to hear what was said. Fudge she tried to deny it but she somehow showed what he was thinking and showed a memory of where he was talking to Dolores Umbridge of how to make Dumbledore, Harry and Emily look like they were fools and that they were trying to gain control over the ministry. Emily had showed this to Harry before she had went and showed to to Fred and George were happy to see what happy. But the four of them had the same question, who was this girl that had brought he prof that was needed to stop the ministry before it had went to far.

For there was no detail of what the girl looked like or even what her name was. In the next couple of weeks that the order of Phoenix had started up, as it happened that Chiron had let the order use camp Halfblood as it's headquarters. Honestly, it was amusing for Emily and Remus as the orders had entered the camp and were surprised to see the camp. Dumbledore had used some spells and charms to help protect the order and the demigod students that went to Hogwarts as well. The Golden Fleece had made it so that the demigods could still see it even with the added protection around it. After a week then Emily and Remus were training that Fred and George and come running into the arena. Mrs. O'Leary had wagged her tail when the Weasley twins had entered the arena, Emily and Remus had lowered their swords as the Weasley twins reached them. Fred had spoke.

"The rest of the Weasley clan is here." Emily and Remus had ran out of the arena with Fred and George, it didn't take long for them to reach the big house. Sure enough all the Weasleys, but Percy, were there. When they reached the Weasleys that Mrs. Weasley had hugged her and than she pulled away looked at her. Unlike the last few times Emily had been to the burrow that Mrs. Weasley didn't tell her to eat more but her eyes had landed on her sword and Mrs. Weasley had spoke.

"Where did you get that, did you only recently get it?" Emily had twisted the sword in her hand and the sword slid down on her arm, not as her sword but her green bracelet. Emily had spoke.

"I had since I was about eight. I had got it from my mother." Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasleys looked surprised, expect for Fred and George. Emily, Remus, Harry, Fred, and George spent the rest of day with the Weasley family, they learned about what happened to Percy. Emily had rolled her eyes when she had heard about Percy, that sounded so like Percy, that he wouldn't believe the truth. Emily was just started to tell the rest of the family about Percy Jackson when the door to the big house and opened up and there stood Annabeth. She was dirty, her hair was everywhere and there was dirt in her hair as well as on her face. Chiron had wheeled over to her as Annabeth entered the house and Chiron spoke.

"Annabeth, where are the others?"

"Grover and Tyson are still down there and Grover smelt pan down there somewhere. But Percy, I think he is died. He blew up the top of Mount Saint Helens." Me. Weasley had spoke.

"But that's a volcano though, how can a boy blow up a volcano?" Annabeth had looked over at Mr. Weasley in surprised and she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Arthur Weasley, I am the Weasley twin's stepfather."

"How did you get in here?" Chiron had spoke.

"I will explain to you later but I need you to tell me of what happened down there." Annabeth started to explain everything that happened down there, when she was done that no one said anything. Chiron and spoke. "Well there is a a chance he could have made it, we give him a few days before we do the funereal."

For the next week, it seemed like as if the whole camp seemed to on it's edge, due to the wizarding war, the Titan war and the chance that Percy Jackson was died. After a week that they decided to hold the funeral for Percy but as it turns out that Percy had come back during the funeral alive. That seemed to confused a lot of the wizards and witches that were not demigods, the demigods that were also a witch or wizard hand to explain that there things that one doesn't expect in the demigod world. As they left the amphitheater that Fred had took her hand and spoke.

"Well Garden girl, should we go to the arena or else where?"

"Elsewhere." Fred and Emily walked down to the lake shore at camp Halfblood. The next day, Emily was training with her sword by herself with mrs. O'Leary nearby, an she heard someone clear their throat and Emily turned around to face the new sword trainer. When she looked at him that he had spoke.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I am leaving soon and I am not sure if I will come back. However where I am going, I can't take Mrs. Leary or at least not any more for I feel it would be too dangerous for her now. I wanted to ask you to look after her." Emily looked at Mrs. O'Leary, Emily was beginning to like and she was sure the hellhound felt the same way and Emily spoke.

"Are you asking me to keep her?"

"Yes, princess, I am." At the word princess, Emily had dropped her sword and it fell to the floor of he arena, she was shocked that this trainer even knew that. She told no one but Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and a couple of her other brother and sisters of the fact she was the underworld princess.

"How did you know about that?"

"I get around, I know that Mrs. O'Leary likes you already and I think half of it is because of your status in the underworld. Other than the Nico and Bianca, there is only you that I think she would like. She already knows you week enough I know you would talk good care of her. Not only that but she can shadow travel."

"All right, I will take care of her." He nodded had left the arena, not knowing that Emily would see him one last time.

After another week that Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson entered camp not only at but the sword trainer had come out. Emily learned quickly that it was Daedalus. Not only that but  
everyone had step up defense around the rock, even the order did their part, since it was their headquarters. Soon enough monsters hand come out and the fight started and only did it ended when Grover had used his pipes and caused a panic and the monsters left. After that, that Daedalus had gave his life up so that the Labyrinth won't be used again and he told Emily to care for Mrs. O'Leary once more before Nico released his spirit. As Daedalus' spirit was released that the sky had become dark and Emily almost swear that she felt Zoë standing behind her watching her as if she was protecting her and in a way Zoë was doing just that,


	25. Chapter 25

25

Harry's pov

Harry was surprised when his wand connected with Voldment's wand, it seemed like this whole night was full of surprises for him. First the killing curse had bounced of a foot from Cedric before he vanished from sight, than Voldment had gained his body and his followers had come back when he called them. Harry hoped Cedric was all right, when the connection was broken that he didn't expect to see his sister nearby or that she suddenly disappeared liked Cedric. However he felt a hand on hi shoulder before disappearing in a green light. Suddenly he was in the water, he had looked around to see an underwater kingdom, merpeople were swimming by. However the merpeople looked more like than what he had seen in the black lake for his second task when he had to rescue Ron. Harry had looked up to see Poseidon behind him, Poseidon had stirred him around the underwater kingdom. Harry had to admit that the underwater kingdom was huge, it might be close to Hogwarts in size or even bigger. But Harry couldn't really tell for sure if the underwater kingdom was bigger than Hogwarts or not, he didn't have time to really look proper since Poseidon had entered a throne room with Harry in front of him. There was two other people in there.

One was a female, she has a Greek style dress on, her hair was flowing black hair and strange little horns that looked like crab claws. If Harry remembered right, that Poseidon was married so Harry assumed that was Amphitrite, not only was she Poseidon's wife but she was also his grandmother. Harry was surprised, besides the strange horns, that Amphitrite pretty much looked like a normal woman, for he expected her to have a tail too. She had swarm over and hugged Harry and he looked over to see the other person in the room, it was a male. He had long black hair up in a ponytail, he was wearing an armor that was studded with pearls, his skin was green like Harry's was at the moment. What made this male odd was the fact that he has two fishtails instead of just one, like all the other merpeople that Harry had seen so far. Harry had figured that was Triton, his uncle. Than his grandmother had let to of him and spoke softly.

"I am sorry what happened to you in the last fourteen years even including of what just happened."

"I got used to it. Something always seem to happen around me, no matter what." Harry had looked around and spoke. "Where am I?" Triton had spoke.

"You are in Atlantis, nephew." Poseidon had spoke.

"That you are, Harry. However there is something I wanted to talks to you about. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I decided to wait till you at least found out about turned into a merman when you are in the water. Expect with certain things as you may had notice."

Harry nodded a t that, he knew he never turned into a merman when he took a shower or drank water. Harry was gratefully for that, than poseidon and ask him to sit of which he did and Poseidon told Harry that he was Poseidon's champion and that he was Harry's patron. Poseidon had told Harry of how long he had been his patron and did his best to make Harry's life a little easier as well as his mother. Harry had told him that his life with the Dursleys was rather bad, Poseidon had told him it could have been worse. For if Poseidon and Harry's mother hadn't watching that his Dursleys would be much worse than it was. Poseidon didn't tell him why that was and refused to explain it to him but Poseidon told him it was time for Harry to meet up with Emily and Cedric. Harry had than found himself in a garden, but this time it was not in the sea or ocean, instead he was on land or at least he thought he was on land. Than he saw a male and female come out, when they reached him that the male told Harry that they were Persephone and Hades.

They went back inside and hades lead Harry to another throne of where Emily had Cedric was, the three of them used the cup to get back to Hogwarts. There was cheering and things went quickly after that, for as he tried to follow Dumbledore and the others that an arm went suns and told him it's okay and that was not the place to be. Quickly Harry figures out that was Mad eye moody that was taking him away and Harry had told moody of what happened or the parts that Harry could tell him. Harry didn't dare tell him about being in Atlantis or in the underworld for a time. After a few minutes that Dumbledore had come though with Snape and McGonagall, soon enough it was revealed that one of the death eaters he been towing the Polyjuice potion for the whole year. McGonagall had than took Harry back to the tower of where he was greeted by the Gryffindors and shortly after wards that Emily had come through. Harry was glad to see that Emily was all right after what happened that night, Harry had been worried when she vanished. But now knowing she had been in the underworld made him feel at ease, for he knows that Emily couldn't be harmed in the underworld for she was the underworld princess.

Emily's pov, after the battle of labyrinth

After a couple of weeks the battle that the camp in France had come over, not only that but Fleur was among them, she had greeted remus and Emily at once. When Fleur had kissed Remus on his lips that Emily saw him blushed, Emily had mouthed lover boy and he gave her the same look as always, that she would pay for that. Emily was close of laughing, for she knew that Remus hated being called lover boy, at first it was because of his mother not it was because both his mother and the fact that he was in love with Fleur. However he still teased her about the banker that he had gave her for Christmas their first year at Hogwarts. It was only recently that Emily had showed the blanket to Fred and George of who both found it so funny. The three of them and great fun pulling a prank on Remus the day after Emily showed them the blanket and the reason for it was because of the blanket. The day after the French camp had come over that Remus and Emily's owls, Artemis and Apollo, had flew over to them and gave them their Hogwarts letters. Emily opened her letter and was surprised to find a prefect badge in there, not only hat but Remus also had a prefect badge. Fred and George were there with them when they got the letters. Fred had took her letter and turned it upside down to reveal the badge and when it had come out that George hand spoke.

"Who would have thought that Emily would become a prefect? Though a higher chance that Remus did though." Fred had spoke.

"Not only that but would have thought that one of us would be dating a prefect?"

"That's true." Emily rolled her eyes and took the badge from Fred as well as her letter and spoke.

"Like I expected to be the prefect, I expected Hermione and Harry to be the prefects to be honest." So the four of them had went to the big house of were the rest of the Weasleys were as well as Harry and Hermione. When they entered, that Hermione had ask if either one of them were made prefects of which they were made prefects. Ron didn't look too happy about that, Hermione was happy though she was not thrilled that she wasn't a prefect though. The next day Emily, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had went to Diagon alley to get their school supplies. After a few weeks that they had we on he train to go to Hogwarts, Emily and Remus had to go to the prefect compartments first. When the head boy and head girl were finished that Emily and Remus left and went and joined Fred, George, Angelina and Lee Jordan. Since last year at the Yule ball that George and Angelina had started dating, Emily had to admit it was rather funny that Fred started dating much sooner than George did. When Emily sat down that she snuggled up next to Fred and he put his arm around her and she feel asleep. It wasn't till when they were close to Hogwarts that Fred had woke Emily up, Emily had changed into her robes and put her prefect badge on as well.

Emily, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Remus got into the same carriage together and it stopped in front of Hogwarts like before. Emily sat down at the Gryffindor table and she was between Fred and Remus, than she looked up at the table to see which teacher she didn't know. However she knew all the teachers but there was one face that she hadn't see at the staff table before and that was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was a member of the order, Emily had spoke with him while she was camp and he was surprised to learn that she has a Pegasus and a hellhound as pets. Of which was very true, Emily could fall either one of them at any given time, however Emily had a Stygian iron what it'll around her neck for whenever she needs to call Mrs. O'Leary. She would do a normal whistle for her Pegasus. As everyone are the feast that the Gryffindors had ask her or Remus for the password to the tower. When the feast was over with that Emily and Remus showed the first years to the common room. Emily had kept looking back at the first years for hue looked so small, she wondered if she looked that small when she entered Hogwarts for the first decided not to worry about it, when they reached the common room that she told them of which dorm was which. When the first years went to their dorms that Emily had went to her own dorm and went into her bed and fell asleep.

Compared to last year or even the years before, her first semester back in Hogwarts in her fifth year was dull. Or at least a little more dull an what the last four years were like for Emily, she did her prefect duties as well as Quidditch practice and as it turns out that Angelina had become the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. Not only that but Remus had got onto the team as keeper, Remus was just good as Wood was at being keeper. They had won their first match easily. When Christmas had come around that Emily, Remus, Fred and George signed up to stay behind and it seemed like they were the only four that signed up to stay behind while everyone had went back home, even Harry had went back to cam. Chiron had even back, however that was not a big surprise since Chiron does that usually expect for last year when the Yule Ball was going on. That had gave Emily, Remus, Fred and George to train as well as to try out some of Fred's and George's things that they had be making for the last couple of years. Emily had to admit that she wouldn't have done that if everyone in Gryffindor was there, expect for maybe her sister Helen, Harry and Ron.

Christmas Day had arrived and Emily had opened her presents, she got a package of the things of the things that Fred and George had invented. Emily was glad that Harry and herself had gave Fred and George their winnings to use for their jokes shop. Emily and Harry didn't need the money and it was only half of it since Cedric also won and he got half of it. He wanted the winnings to be spilt better but Harry and Emily's pointed out to Cedric that Emily had Harry shared a vault and that the money would go in there. That meant that Cedric would have a lesser amount than Harry and Emily would have and that it was more fair if Cedric had half instead of a third. Emily also got some homemade food from Thomas, Mirada, and Katie, as well as some other presents. When she had went down to ouch with Fred, George and Remus that there was only one table like back in her third year. However Snape was not there, but Hagrid was and it was just as much sitting there as it had been in her third year. There was only one other student besides Fred, George Remus and Emily but they didn't know who he was though. For he was twelve, maybe, he was in Hufflepuff.

When school started back up that it was pretty much the same as the semester before, expect that Gryffindor had won both the quidditch cup and the house cup once more. Emily was glad of it, like for the last few years that Emily and the others went back on the train to get back to camp Halfblood for another summer of who knows of what could happen, more so after hearing things that had been happen while, they were at Hogwarts. From what they understood that things were not as dull in camp Halfblood as it was in Hogwarts of which one reason of why her fifth year seemed rather dull compared to the other years since she had to battle or fight with something or someone. As the train slowed that Emily changed out of her robes and into a camp Halfblood shirt and blue jeans. As she sat back down that she wondered what this summer would hold for her.

AN: I know I covered the whole fifth year in chapter. Honestly with the last chapter, it was pointless to write more than one or two chapters for the fifth book, more so since Harry is not as a major character. He will still been in here, but Emily is more or less the main character. I also notice I had the poll closed without meaning it to be closed. So please go and vote. I will make sure Harry is more major after the battle on Mt. Olympus than he has been in the last few next few chapters will cover the last Olympian. Than it would be looking for Horcruxes, they would still be go into Hogwarts but they would be looking for the Horcruxes at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as Emily, Remus, Fred and George reached the camp that they sent on missions or quests. For the most part, Emily went on missions and quests with Remus, but at times she had went with missions and quests with Fred. It seemed liked only a hour after she got off of a mission or quest that she was back on one again. Even with the addition of the French camp that it seems like the demigod numbers were going down. Emily and Remus had barely entered the camp once more, Emily and Remus had went to their own cabins. When Emily was inside her cabin that Emily had laid down on her bed, when she laid down that she had fell asleep at once.

Emily was standing on a cliff hanging over the sea, she could see the sea and could feel the water from below. Emily looked around and notice a forest nearby, Emily was about ready to move towards it when a hooded figure had emerged from the forest. Right behind the figure was a Labrador retriever and a polecat, a few feet from Emily that the figure had stopped and lowered it's hood to reveal a young woman. Her hair was blond and her eyes were black, there was a green shimmer around her and her skin was deathly pale. Overall she was a beautiful woman, however Emily has to admit that there was something different to this woman, even compared to the gods and goddess. Emily could tell that this woman powerful and knew that she had to be a goddess, but she seemed more powerful than a normal goddess was. Than the woman had spoke, the voice was soft and gentle.

"I was wondering when we will meet, Emily." Emily looked at the woman wondering who she was.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hecate." Emily was surprised, she had heard Mr. D say that Hecate had joined the titan's side. Emily wondered why Hecate would appear to her for Emily has no desire to join the titan's side. She would rather die first before betraying her friends and family, with the missions she had been doing had proved that fact to the titans.

"Why are you here? Did Kronos send you to try to get me to join your side?"

"Emily, I didn't appear before you in your dream to try to get you to join the titan's side. I appeared in your dream because of the other war that you are facing in Britain." Emily looked at Hecate in surprise and Hecate had went on. "The wizarding people are the ones I have blessed for thousands of years. There are only few that have e blessing that runs though the blood, like you and Harry. Even though you, Harry and your father are halfbloods."

"What about the war in Britain?"

"The war needs to stop in the next or two. There is only one way to do that. That is to kill Voldment, you, Harry and Neville are the only ones that can stop him."

"How can we stop him?"

"The three of you has a different part of stopping Voldment, Neville's and Harry's parts won't come in another year provided that you have done your part."

"Of which is what?" Hecate waved her hand and a bag appeared next to Emily and Hecate spoke.

"Those are Voldment's Horcruxs or at least four of them, one I can't give it to you because it was already destroyed by Harry in your second year. But you were knocked out at that time when he destroyed it, there is another he created but he keeps that one close to him. Besides destroying that Horcrux is Neville's part." Emily opened the bag and saw a ring, a cup, a diadem and a locket. Emily had locket up at Hecate of who we on. "Voldment picked certain objects that would be used to become a Horcux."

"What is a Horcrux?"

"Ask Chiron when you wake up and tell him that I had given you for of them to destroy." The dream started to fade however Hecate spoke once more. "One more thing." Hecate had put her hand on Emily's forehead, placing her head over her scar, and whispered something, suddenly Emily felt like she was on fire. However it felt like ere was something burning inside of her, somehow she could hear her scream as well as Harry screaming. Than Emily had rolled off her bed and onto the floor, she heard Harry roll off of his bed as well. Emily manage to sit up as the burning, that was inside of her, had stopped as she sat up that she heard hecate's voice in her head. 'Sorry about that, but I had to destroy the Horcrux inside both you and Harry. But no worries your siblings didn't wake up." Emily had manage to stand up just as Harry stood and realize that they were the only ones awake. Harry had looked over at her and spoke.

"What happened?" Emily looked over at him and spoke.

"We need to talk to Chiron." Emily took a step forward but he foot hit something and she looked down to see the bag from her dream. Emily picked up the bag, Emily had Harry had left the Demeter cabin together, as they worked by the Aphrodite cabin that Remus had come out and spoke.

"Did something happen? I had woke up when I bought I felt pain coming from somewhere."

"Come along with us." It took a few minutes to reach the big house, when they had reached the big house that they went to Chiron's room. He had let them in and Emily explained what happened in her dream, she had opened the bag up to show Chiron and the others. After Emily said that she finally ask the question of which was the same question she had ask a hecate. "Chiron' what is an Horcrux?" Chiron looked a little sad and spoke.

"A Horcrux is one of the most darkest magic ever. It is dangerous and very evil, something that not very many people know about. But in the wizarding world it is one of few years to remain immortal besides the Elixir of Life, however the elixir grants longer life not immortality." Harry had spoke.

"How is it done and does it make one immortal."

"It would be best if you don't know the full details of how to make one. Basically one rip their soul in half, to do that one had to commit murder. Than one has to use a certain spell and need an object to put the soul into." Emily had spoke.

"Is there any way to destroy it?"

"There is basilisk venom. There is Fiendfyre. However I recommend you use the basilisk venom, for Fiendfyre is difficult to control." Harry had spoke.

"I am wondering can you explain of why I felt something burning inside me that made me wake up." Before Chiron could say anything that Emily spoke.

"I forget to bring that up. Just before waking up Hecate had did something to Harry and me for apparently Voldment had made Harry and me Horcrux without meaning to. She had destroyed the Horcrux in both of us." Chiron nodded and spoke.

"Dumbledore thought as much. I am glad you learned it from Hecate instead of Dumbledore even if Hecate is on the titan's side. However I wondered of why she appeared to you and not to Harry? From what she said, I gathered that you are the one to destroy those four horcruxs, Neville destroying the snake and Harry killing Voldment. I am curious of why she appeared to Harry instead." Harry had spoke.

"I don't know." Emily had spoke.

"I know why. However I only told Fred and George about this since the quest to safe Artemis. I ask the rest who were there not to say anything. But as a reward Artemis had ask Hades, of who agreed to it, to make me the underworld princess. In a way, I think she would see me as more of an adopted child of Hades and Persephone than Harry." Chiron nodded and spoke.

"Emily, you would need to destroy the items tonight."

"But I need a basilisk fang." Chiron smiled and spoke.

"Emily you don't need to do that. You know of how celestial bronze works or for most celestial bronze. However there are a couple of celestial bronze sword that can imbued with anything that it touches like any of the goblin made swords. Your sword, the one at your mother had gave you, is one of three known celestial bronze that has that ability, when you put your sword though the bottom of that basilisk that the sword has basilisk venom in it already." Chiron paused before he went on. "That sword is an old one and it was once carried by a child of Hecate and Hecate was one that made that sword. Later Hecate had gave it to your mother of who told her that if she marries a mortal for love than to give it to their first daughter. I think Hecate knew that you would need that sword." Harry had spoke.

"What about my sword?" Chiron had spoke.

"Actually, Poseidon made your sword, Harry. It is not one of the three swords that can imbued with anything. However there are only two swords that are imbued with basilisk venom. Emily's and gryffindor's sword. Remus, Emily, I want to talk to Harry alone besides you need to destroy those items." Emily picked up the bag and left the room with Remus leaving Harry with Chiron, Emily and Remus had went to the forest. When they were a little in that Emily had set the bag down and opened it to pull out the ring first. Emily had twisted her green bracelet and her sword had appeared in her hand and she hit it with her sword. There was a blast and a scream that had come from the ring, blood had come out from the ring. The same thing happened with the cup and locket, the diadem was slightly different, instead of blood, there was a dark like substance that looked like blood. By the time Emily and Remus had left the forest that there was daylight and there was campers running about getting easy for war.

A couple of hours later that Emily, Remus, Harry, Neville, Fred and George had got out of one of the vans that the camp uses for strawberries. Percy had told where each cabin should go, Emily had hoped that she would fight along with Fred at least. But she was still able to fight along side with Neville and Harry, when the monsters had started attacking at night, that the tunnel that the Demeter cabin was defending that the tunnel looked more like a forest or jungle. Emily had watched a few times as Neville fought off some monsters by himself, Emily was glad to see the improvement in Neville. In their first year, Neville was a not the bravest person, but since than he had learned to be a true Gryffindor and Emily was glad to call him brother. The battle took three days and they lost defenders as well as gain the ares cabin and the party ponies. On the last day that Kronos had manage to get up to Mt. Olympus. Emily was close to Percy when Kronos had put the wall around to prevent a fight between himself and Hades. When Kronos had went inside and her mother saw Emily on the other side at she looked really worried. Emily just nodded and followed Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to help them.

As they ran though Mt. Olympus to the throne room that a statue of Hera had fell and was goi to hit Annabeth but Thalia pushed Annabeth out of the way so that the statue hit Thalia on her leg. After a minute that Thalia had told them to go after Kronos, the had quickly made their way to the throne room. When they reached the throne room that Kronos was in there trying to figure out which throne to destroy first. However Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Emily started to fight him. Kronos manage to throw Grover away as well as Annabeth, Annabeth was close of being knocked out. When he went to cut Emily that she had swung her sword Kronos' weapon and to both her surprise no Kronos that his weapon was sliced in half. At was when things went downhill for Kronos, he manage to knock Emily back before Annabeth manage to being out Luke and Percy had gave like the dagger. Than Luke had used the dagger to kill himself to prevent Kronos from rising up once more. Shortly after that, that the gods and goddess had entered the throne room.

The fates had picked up Luke's body, Hermes and said goodbye to Luke before the fates had took Luke away. Percy had went over to his father and hugged him, Emily had ran over to her own mother of who hugged her tightly. Her mother told her of how worried she had been about her fighting Kronos even with Percy and Annabeth there. Her mother had only let go when Zeus had started the meeting and went on and on about everything. This he called forth some of the demigods, first was Tyson, than Grover, than Annabeth and they either become the Architect of Olympus, lord of the wild and a general. After Annabeth was called that Emily was called up next of which surprised Emily greatly, Emily got up from where she was sitting and walked into the center of the room. Zeus had spoke.

"It comes as a surprise that you cut Kronos' Scythe. Something that had never happened before. Because you had helped in his defeat and in doing so we are going to give you a gift. But the question is what gift to give you, there has already be a couple of gifts that has been offered. But after a while we agreed on something, we are going to give you something unique. Hecate." Emily had turned as Hecate entered the throne room, unlike in the dream that her hood was down. Hecate smiled when she stood in front of Emily, Hecate place her hand on Emily's forehead and said something in ancient Latin. As she spoke that Emily notice that the gods seem to be shifted into another form and back again. When Hecate lifted her hand that Emily blinked, not understanding at first of what happened. But than suddenly roman techniques of war, understanding Latin, and other things entered her mind. Not only that but suddenly she had gain some sort of gut feeling in her stomach, than Zeus had spoke. "Thanks, Hecate. Emily there is a reason that we gave you at gift and a reason we didn't say what your gift. For now you need to keep what we gave you a secret till next year." Before Emily could say anything that Hecate had spoke.

"Zeus, so you know, I didn't do it for the council. I did it for the sake of Hades, Persephonetand Emily. Since Emily is the underworld princess I see her as a niece, even if the council decided to give her another gift, I would have gave her that gift anyway." Than a green light appeared and Hecate disappeared. Emily just bowed and walked back and sat down between Remus and Fred, Remus raised his eyebrow as she sat down and Percy was called up by his father. Emily just shook her head as the gods told Percy what his gift was and Percy had changed the gift to some wishes. After that, that the gods send the demigods back to the camp, Emily had went to the lake and sat down in the sand. Fred and Remus had sat down on either side of he and Remus spoke.

"What gift did Hecate give you?"

"Remus, it would be simpler if I tell you later when I am ready to tell you." Remus and Fred had nodded and they just sat there.

Nine months later

It seemed like a lot happened in nine months, for starters, Fred and George had started a joke shop in Diagon Alley. But they still go to Camp Halfblood often though, Snape had become he new defense against the dark arts teacher and an old potions teacher took Snape's old job of the potion teach named Slughorn. When Emily had Harry boarded the train that Slughorn had ask them to his compartment of which Emily found odd. The only other teacher that had took the train was Moony, Slughorn seemed to talk mostly of the parents of those that were there. That even included Harry's and Emily's mother, from how Slughorn spoke of their mother that he was making it wound like she was Hecate. During the school year that Dumbledore had called Emily and Harry to tell them about Voldment and his horcruxs. Dumbledore was utterly surprised that they already knew about Voldment's history and his Horcrux and that Emily had already destroyed four of the horcruxs as well as that they manage to find a way to get of the ones inside of themselves. But neither Emily or Harry would tell Dumbledore of how they had managed to do that, Emily only said that they had swearer on the river Styx of how they did that.

Dumbledore had to deal with that, neither Emily or Harry had swearer on the river Styx for Emily just wanted to get him off of the knacks of questioning them of how they did that and how they found out without Dumbledore telling them. Dumbledore didn't bother with trying to figure out with how they knew about the horcruxs and Voldment's past. Both the info of horcruxs and Voldment's past had come from Hecate and that wasn't something that she wasn't going to tell Dumbledore mainly because Emily felt uneasy around him and Hecate had ask her not to tell Dumbledore of how she knows about Voldment and horcruxs. Other that Slughorn of trying to have Harry and Emily in his club that life seemed dull at Hogwarts like the year before or at least for Emily. But it seem like if Harry was trying to figure what Draco was doing, Emily really didn't care of what Malfoy was doing. That was mostly because it got annoying that Harry thought that Malfoy was up to something, not only that Emily knows Harry would figure it out.

Emily was glad it as may for that means it was almost time to go back to camp once more, however when Emily was going to her dorm that what felt like a blast had thrown her and all the Gryffindors on their feet. Emily had manage to get to her feet and all the Gryffindors had left the dorm room, when she entered the entrance hall that she saw the order there as well as the rest of the houses. Not only that but she saw others from her time at Hogwarts, Oliver, Angelina, Fred, and George to name some. Dumbledore had all the underage students leave the grounds because of an attack from Voldment. Most of the sixth and seventh year students had remained behind, most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffss stayed about about half of the Ravenclaws, but none of Slytherins had stayed beyond. Emily was standing between Remus and Fred, as she watched as Voldment and his followers tried to get in that Fred had took her hand. Emily looked over at Fred, she could tell what he was thinking that this might be the last time that they may see each other alive.

AN: sorry this chapter had took so long.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily and Fred remained where they were standing holding hands, everyone else was still standing there as well as some holding hands like Moony and Tonks, George and Angelina, among many others. After a while Voldment and his followers had broke though the defense of Hogwarts and the battle of Hogwarts had started. Emily and Fred manage to stay together even bough George, Angelina, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were fighting else where. A few times that they manage to get hit by spells, Emily managed to get a slash across her cheek and a couple other cuts on her arms and legs. Other than that, Emily didn't have any serious injuries or anything. After what seems like a hour, though Emily was not sure on that, that Voldment's forces had pulled back and he told them to surrender Emily and Harry over to him as well as give them time to gather their died. Emily and Fred had went to the great hall, there were many that were died. Half of them she didn't know and others she knew them to a certain degree, from little to almost like a sibling. Among the ones she knew Lavendar and Jennifer, Pavati was next to Lavendar's body and Padme was there comforting her.

However there was two people she saw that made her heart almost stopped, for she knew that some of her close friends would be affected by it. For laying there died between the rest of the Weasley family was Ron and Ginny, Emily could feel Fred stiffen up next to her when his eyes landed on Ron and Ginny. Fred had went running over to where the rest of the family who Emily had went over to Pavati to help Padme comfort her twin sister. For Pavati was Emily's good as well as Lavendar, as Padme patted her sister's back and told her it will be all right and Pavati was leaning against Emily that McGonagall and Slughorn had come in carrying Dumbledore died. That was caused some panic, thankfully McGonagall had took control with the help of Chiron. When Pavati had calmed down some that Emily had went over to Fred of who was close of breaking down. Emily had took Fred's hand and he put his head on her shoulder, she could tell from his eyes that this was hitting him hard. Emily saw Harry nearby trying to comfort Hermione, as Emily looked at the ones she knew that Chiron had walked over to her. Emily had looked up at Chiron and she spoke.

"I really thought a battle like this would happen later than this."

"I know, I have seen battles before but I had never seen a battle like this before."

"Chiron, we both know that there are differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world." Chiron nodded as McGonagall had come over and told them that in about another twenty minutes that their hour was almost over and they needed to get ready. McGonagall had Fred and George to the bridge along with some other students while she ask Emily to take the courtyard and step up traps there. Chiron was there as well as Harry, Hermione and Neville among others that she knows by sight or she didn't know at all. Emily and Chiron had used some Greek fire as well as some other things that Chiron had brought from camp. While Harry and Hermione had used spells, after twenty minutes that the battle and resumed. Chiron used his bow and arrows while everyone else used their wands, soon enough Voldment's followers had got though the defense but with heavy losses. Voldment's snake was heading over to them, the snake was aiming towards Hannah Abbott, Emily tried to fight her way to get to her or to stop the snake. Thankfully Neville had best her to it and he chopped off he snake's head before it could even harm Hannah.

After a while Emily had ran after a stray death eater, thanks to the blessing of Artemis that Emily was able to catch up with the death eater easily enough. Hey had fought for a good couple of minutes before Emily had manage to knocked the death eater after which a bronze arrow went though his chest. Emily smiled when the death eater fell dead to reveal Chiron. Emily and Chiron had run down towards the great hall when Chiron killed the one death eater. Emily and Chiron and reached the doors of the great hall only stop, for in the middle of the great hall was Harry and Voldment. Harry was trying to get Voldment to feel remorse of which was the only way to heal the soul from being ripped. However Voldment refused, Voldment send a killing curse at Harry, Harry had used the disarming spell, Expelliarmus. Of which caused the Priori Incantatem, the killing curse was going back to Voldment and than it hit Voldment. The killing curse had killed Voldment, Harry had fell to his knees and Emily sighed and put her head against Chiron. Chiron had put his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at Emily with a smile of relief, Emily smiled in return. For she knew that ever since she entered Hogwarts that Chiron had been worried about Harry and herself.

After Voldment was killed that the death eaters had ran off but the ones on the order's side had manage to catch some of them before they had left the school. Emily had left the great hall as more people were brought to the great half of them were died, among the died was mad eye Moody, Colin Creevy, and others, Emily had notice Snape was died as well she was walking down the corridor to see who else was died hat was not in the great hall. But it seemed like no one had bothered to Snape quite yet, as if she could blame anyone since Snape was the worst teacher ever and he was fighting on the death eater's side as well. However Snape being died was unimportant to Emily, for what Emily wanted to know was if Fred was still alive or not. Not only that she wanted to know if Remus and Fleur were also alive, among a few others like Sirius, her father and Moony. Emily had reached the bridge, to her relief, Fred, George, Remus, Fleur, Sirius, moony and her father was still alive. Emily had went running over to Fred and throw her arms sound his neck and he put his arms around Emily and held he close. Fred had spoke.

"I was worried, with the wounded over here, I couldn't get away to see if you were alive."

"I wasn't sure if you were died or no." Finally they had let go of each other, Emily and Fred had walked hand in hand with the others to go back to the great hall to carry the died and wounded back to the great hall.

The rest of the year had went uneventfully at least compared to the battle of Hogwarts, when the last month had went by that Emily and the other demigods had went to camp Halfblood and Hermione was invited by Harry to go to camp Halfblood. When Emily got out of the fireplace that she smiled as when Harry took Hermione's hand and that he took her outside to show her around the camp. Remus had followed closely behind her as well as Fleur, Remus had took Fleur's hand hey had left the big house. Emily had walked out of the big house and walked down the steps by herself, she looked down at the camp and smiled. It felt so good be home again, the home she had for fifteen years, the only home that she even remembers having other than Hogwarts.

July 31st

Fred and George had entered the camp the day before and when they had come to camp that Fred had told her in a week that his older brother Bill was going to going to get married and Fred invited her as his date to the wedding of which Emily accepted. Not only that but he told her that he has something to ask her, but he told her that he would ask her the next day on her birthday. Earlier that Emily had a birthday party with her friends and that night that Fred had took her out of camp and to Central Park. Emily and Fred walked on one of the many paths, there were few people in the park, however half of it might because of the fact that the park was huge. After a while that Fred had stopped and Emily had followed suit, she looked at him with a questionable look on her face. For one thing that Fred still hasn't ask her the question he told her about yesterday and she still wondered if there was a reason of why Fred had brought her here. Than Fred had went down on one knee and pulled out a box to reveal a silver princess cut engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Emily hugged him and Fred put the ring on her finger after she had kissed him. After a while they had went back to camp. The next day that Emily had got her Hogwarts letter and with it was the head girl badge and Remus had got the head boy badge. It was later that night that Remus had ask Fleur to marry him of which Fleur had accepted, of which made Remus happy. Than the next week that they had went to Bill's wedding of which was at the burrow, than when September had come around that Emily, Remus, Neville, Harry and Hermione had went off for their final year at Hogwarts. That year was tough mainly due to the N.E.W.T.S as well as the fact that she was on the quidditch time and being had girl. Emily was rather glad that last year Harry was picked at the quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. For she didn't think she would be able to stand her last year very well if she was the quidditch captain as well. Finally the year was over and Emily was offered a job as assistant manager in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Of which Emily took, Emily hoped that her life would be more normal now that she was out of Hogwarts and had everything going for her. But a life of a demigod and witch is never dull, not only but her journey was not done quite yet, for another prophecy was spoken in camp Halfblood the day that she left Hogwarts.

AN: this is the end of the first book. I will be writing another book that will surround the one prophecy that the oracle gave Emily of which is this.

Six shall go west to the hills of the bay  
Go forth and follow the light of day  
Beware of the sleeping one, child of harvest  
Look for the paths to the tunnel of darkness  
There the six shall find friends and a traitor  
To save the friend's camp reveal the traitor  
To save Olympus the camps must prevail  
The snake and the lion shall show the trail.

of course the story is about the prophecy of the seven as well. So yes, the next book will have the Romans.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: this is the first chapter of daughter of Pluto. Of which is the sequel to the ones who lived. This book will be more focus in the Percy Jackson instead of both the Harry potter and Percy Jackson world. I am posting this chapter in the ones who lived to give you a preview and the sequel is up.

Emily was sitting on the window still above Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the manage had let her have the bedroom above the ice cream parlour for now. He did that mainly due to the fact that she was engage to Fred and Fred lived in Diagon above hai own shop with George. However Fred and George were building another floor for Fred and Emily or live in when they were going to be married. Emily leaned her head against the wall thinking of what has happen in the last seven years of her life. Sure some of it was not very exciting but one would not call the last seven years not dull. For she had be fighting in two wars, gained a boyfriend, help defeat a dark lord and a Titan, and got engaged. Tomorrow she would be getting married to Fred at the burrow, Emily closed her eyes and thought of how her life would be different if she hadn't be a witch and demigod or if she was just one or the other. Honestly if she was neither or if she was just one of them than she figured her life would be dull next the last seven years. Emily opened her eyes and got off the window to go to bed so that she would be up early for her big day.

The next day Emily had Apparated to the burrow, Mrs. Weasley had ushered her up into Ginny's old room to get ready for her wedding. Fleur and Hermione were in there and helped Emily to get ready for her wedding later that day. It was almost noon when it was time for the wedding to start, Hermione and Fleur were the bridesmaids while George was best man, of which was not a big surprise. When Emily started down the aisle that it felt like it was taking forever to get down to Fred as well as the ceremony itself, finally the words you may kiss the bride had come and Fred kissed her. Than the reception had started, as normal in a muggle wedding that Fred and Emily had the first dance and the others had joined in. After some time everyone had left the reception, Emily and Fred were about ready to Apparate to go on their honeymoon when an iris message had appeared before them. It was Chiron of who was in the iris message and he spoke.

"Emily, Fred, I know it's your wedding day but I need you two as well as George, Harry, Remus, Fleur and Hermione to come to camp half blood." Chiron had sliced though the connection, Emily and Fred Apparated to camp Halfblood, Emily had went into Fred's and her new room to change into a shirt, shorts and tennis shoes. Fred also changed into a shirt, jeans and tennis shoes, when they got there that Fleur, Remus, Harry, Hermione, George and the head of the cabins were there. Chiron was there too as well as Rachel the new oracle since hades had lifted the curse he had placed on the oracle all those years ago. Rachel was the only mortal in the room expect for Hermione, since Hermione had no godly parents. However since than she had gain the blessing of Demeter. That was mostly due o the fact that Harry and Hermione had been dating during their seventh year as well a so since of which was only a month ago. when Fred and Emily had sat down that Chiron had spoke.

"There is a reason I called this meeting, there seem to be something stirring in the west. I believe this called for the prophecy that the old oracle had gave Emily about three years ago." Everyone looked at Emily, Emily remembers that prophecy and she still had no idea of why the oracle had gave her that prophecy. Until now, Chiron hadn't bothered to even send a quest out when that prophecy was given, so Emily spoke.

"But why wait till now to have a quest?"

"Because, the quest for that prophecy was not needed till now, I believe something dreadful is happening in the west. You need to pick the five that will go with you." Emily looked around, after a few moments, Emily had decided of who should go with her.

"I pick, Fred, George, Harry, Fleur and Remus." Emily had looked over at Hermione of who looked a little hurt. "I would have picked you, but from the prophecy that was given and the fact we are going west, I believe I need people on the quest of who had at least four years of training." Hermione had nodded when Emily said that, than everyone went back to their cabins or room if the case of Emily and Fred. Fred and Emily had packed things for the quest that they were going on, the next day they had meet the others on top of the hill. Emily was the one that drove the van, Fred was sitting up in front with her and after a while that Fred had spoke.

"Do you have any idea of where you are going?"

"Not really, I think we are to go somewhere around San Jose, Oakland or somewhere around there. That we are suppose to follow the light of day and that the lion and snake would show the trail. But prophecies, in the Greek world, can have two meanings. The ones in the wizarding world usually doesn't have a double meaning." Emily saw that Fred looked out of the window and Emily spoke. "Look if there is a death, I think it would brought in the prophecy. If you remember that when I told you about the quest to save Artemis."

"Yes, what about it."

"Well it had two deaths that was brought up in the prophecy, Bianca and Zoë." Fred nodded at this words and smiled slightly. For the rest of the day that each of the questors took a turn driving the van, so that a good amount of the day that Emily had spent with her head on Fred's chest and holding his hand. When they stopped for the night that they were attacked by the Manitcore as well as some harpies. Emily and Remus had took on the Manitcore while the other four had took on the others. After what seemed like forever that the last of the harpies was killed, Emily was about ready to have her sword back to a bracelet when a new sounds were heard. The sounds were heavy paws and something slithering in the ground, everyone remained where they standing as the sounds had come closer. Than a lion and a basilisk had broke though the trees, Emily had gripped her sword tight for she had helped fought off the Nemean lion and the basilisk in the chamber. How ever there was differences between the basilisk and the lion from the ones she had seen.

For the basilisk was quite a bit smaller than the one in the chamber and the lion was quite a bit bigger than the Nemean lion. Than lion and the snake looked at Emily as if they know who she was, than the two of them had turned to the left and walked out the clearing. Emily starred of where the lion and the snake had went to, she wondered why the lion and the snake did that. But than the lines of the prophecy had come back to her, the snake and the lion shall show the trail. Were those the lion and snake that they were suppose to follow the trail on this quest, Emily had to admit that a lot of stranger things had happen than following a snake and a lion that were apparently friends with each other.

For the next few days that they kept heading west in the day light, at times it seemed like if there was an area that had a stronger light as if it was a path of which they would follow. Sometimes the basilisk and the lion would appear and they would follow them, as they went further west that more monsters had come at them. They even had the Manitcore come back as well as the harpies, as they got nearer to San Francisco that the light path had stopped and the lion and the basilisk didn't appear. Instead, Emily had got a gut feeling and shadows started to move around no formed a path, after a while that they had reached a highway between Berkley and Oakland. When they got to the road that Emily pointed the tunnel and the two guards on either side wearing roman armor. When Emily pointed that out that Remus had spoke.

"Who are those two?"

"I am not sure, I am guessing they are guards protecting the entrance to another camp." Fleur had spoke.

"I am wondering how come we never heard about this camp expect for in the prophecy that our quest is about?" Emily had no idea why that was and she was about to say so when another voice had spoke.

"Because it is the mist." Everyone turned around and there stood Hades and he went on. "Since the American civil war that we weaved the mist so thickly that this camp and camp Halfblood would forget about each other." Emily had spoke.

"But why?"

"Because, camp Jupiter is the camp for roman demigods." Emily looked up at her uncle in surprised, she knows about roman history and learned of the roman gods. As she thought of it that she remembered the information that Hecate had gave her that had a lot of information of the Romans and how they do things and Emily spoke.

"You knew that the six of us were suppose to come here. That is why Hecate gave me that gift. That is why she would gave it to me even if the council didn't agree with that gift."

"Yes, we knew that here was one that had to know at that time, you are the most fitting one to give that knowledge to."

"Why me, why not Remus or even Percy?"

"Percy is a son of Poseidon and he Romans don't like the sea so they fear Poseidon or Neptune in their case. besides the gods had originally offered him god hood and he would found that out if he had took that offer. As for Remus," Hades nodded to Remus before he spoke. "Well, he was the second option that was if the council didn't want to give you that gift. The main reason you got that gift is because of your place in the underworld. I need you six to blend in as Romans while you are there so you six can find the traitor and tell the Romans that Pluto had sent you."

"Anything else?"

"As matter of fact, yes." Hades had walked over to her as he did so that his appearance changed slightly, for he was wearing a suit instead and he out his hand on the silver bracelet and Emily felt something enter the bracelet. Than Hades had took his hand away and his appearance went back to normal and he spoke once more. "First off when you six go in camp Jupiter, I need all of you to say that you are sons or daughters of your godly parents roman names instead. All of expect for Emily." Emily was about ready to say something but Hades had went on. "There is a reason Emily, for I want you to say you are a daughter of Pluto instead."

"But why?"

"Simple the Romans had heard of the underworld princess of which is you, as far as they are concern that she is a demigod and a daughter of Pluto. I did told the praetors recently that I would be sending the princess of the underworld to camp. So I need you not to reveal your powers over the sea or even any powers your mother had gave you. Whatever use the bracelet for your powers of which has both the blessing of Hades and Pluto on it."

"Will I be able to reveal that I am a daughter of Demeter or Ceres?"

"No, that won't be a good idea. Good luck, Emily." Than Hades had vanished leaving the six of them standing there, than Emily regained herself and manage to get the others to move to get to the tunnel.


End file.
